


Palce i zęby

by Lady_Bulwers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Deleted Scenes, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Hotel Sex, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mom Jokes, Mutual Pining, POV Richie Tozier, Richie's love language is gently oppressing Eddie xD, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), Unsafe Sex, ale MUS to MUS serce każe!, do tego stopnia, druga połowa:, i choć to przede wszystkim Reddie shipfic, i pozwolić mu zangstować się 100x bardziej niż za pierwszym razem, idiots to lovers, jesteśmy w 2019 ale mamy kilka flashbacków, którego po takim czasie przeczyta góra trzy osoby xD, nie ma to jak zrewatchować film półtora roku po premierze, ok happy-ish xD, pierwsza połowa:, to reszta Frajerów jest tu istotna, trzeba pisać długaśnego fika, tysiąc tagów a na sto procent zapomniałam o jakichś najważniejszych, że nie ma wyboru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bulwers/pseuds/Lady_Bulwers
Summary: #tenniezrecznymoment, gdy spotykasz niedoszłego eksa po ponad 20 latach i okazuje się, że jazgocze i bluzga jeszcze bardziej słodziakowato niż kiedyś, a do tego wciąż ma tak wielkie oczy jak wilk w przebraniu babci Czerwonego Kapturka, i niby sytuacja jest inna niż dawniej, bo obaj macie na koncie wielkie sukcesy – ty wyrzygałeś w ciągu dwóch dób więcej niż dziewczynka z Ezorcysty, a jego fotka widnieje w słownikach przy definicji kompleksu Edypa, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie jest łatwiej, bo twoje kochanie po latach nadal jakby chce, ale się boi, a każde słowo, które wylatuje z twoich ust, jest jak śmieć gnijący w upale od trzech tygodni, no i dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że znajomy klaun z kosmosu nie jest chyba sojusznikiem #LoveIsLove, bo próbuje wypruć wam flaki zajadlej niż kiedyś, ale może jakimś cudem dałoby się wyklepać z tej mąki zakalcowaty chleb, tyle że choć połowa związku musiałaby dorosnąć do roli względnie Normalnego Dorosłego, a wy we dwóch tworzycie góra 1/3 takiej osoby, i to tylko dlatego, że on wie o efektach ubocznych większości leków więcej niż ich producenci, a co w tym wszystkim najgorsze – naprawdę nie da się NIC zrobić z tym materiałem, bo przenośnia: klaun = Donald Trump, jest strasznie oklepana.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	1. PRZED

**Author's Note:**

> Można to było napisać inaczej, w bardziej zdrowy, mniej angstowy i niewymagający niemoralnych zachowań sposób… Więc zostawiam to innym 😊, sama wybierając drogę instynktownych, nie do końca trzeźwych decyzji, która wydaje mi się bliższa bohaterom w tej pokręconej sytuacji, w której się znaleźli.
> 
> Fik o tym, jak Richie i Eddie odnajdują się ponownie - w więcej niż niesprzyjających okolicznościach. A jednocześnie o pamięci i o tym, jaka jest cena utraty wspomnień, które nas uformowały.

_That's the thing with time, isn't it? It's not all the same. Some days - some years - some decades - are empty. There is nothing to them. It's just flat water. And then you come across a year, or even a day, or an afternoon. And it is everything. It is the whole thing._

  
Matt Haig, _How to Stop Time_

_You never forget. It must be somewhere inside you. Even if the brain has forgotten, perhaps **the teeth remember. Or the fingers**._

Neil Gaiman, _Trigger Warning_

Napisane do ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj6QztiHkFY&ab_channel=BlueEyedBabe03))

**[2]**

Kiedy Eddie wparowuje do kibla, Richie myje już ręce, a mówiąc ściślej – od nieokreślonej liczby minut przelewa wodę przez palce, tępo gapiąc się przed siebie.

Eddie zabiera się do tego samego, podciągając z obrzydzeniem rękawy bluzy.

– Musimy stąd spierdalać – mówi, naciskając zajadle dozownik na mydło dobre dziesięć razy. – Teraz. Natychmiast.

Richie spogląda na jego odbicie w lustrze nad umywalkami.

 _Wygląda jak Christian Bale w_ American Psycho _na moment przed tym, jak założył płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i wyciągnął siekierę._

– Mycie rąk przed sikaniem to jedna z oznak, po których można rozpoznać seryjnych morderców – rzuca informacyjnie.

Zachciewa mu się śmiać, bo jego głos jakimś cudem brzmi normalnie, wcale nie jakby przed chwilą z jego ciasteczka z wróżbą wykluł się karaluch z głową niemowlęcia, nie jakby jednocześnie wróciły do niego lata wymazanych wspomnień, nie jakby dowiedział się po raz drugi w życiu, że, _Huston, mamy problem_ , nie są tak całkiem sami w kosmosie!

Eddie przewraca oczami.

– Nie pierdol. Teraz, póki jeszcze się da. Bill już zaczyna pękać. Nie wiem, co z Bev i Benem, ale jeśli też stracili rozum, po prostu ich zostawimy – wyrzuca z siebie z szybkością karabinu maszynowego. – Nie zostajemy tutaj, Rich.

– My? – pyta błyskotliwie Richie, wpatrując się w jego spienione dłonie.

Chyba trochę za łatwo traci wątek. Może jednak nie trzyma się tak do końca super.

Eddie obrzuca go swoim klasycznym spojrzeniem, to znaczy spogląda niego tak, jak Mózg spoglądał zwykle na Pinky'ego.

– Też wypożyczyłeś samochód, tak? Jedź ze mną po rzeczy do hotelu. Potem ewakuujemy się do Bangor i pomyślimy, co dalej.

Stoi na tyle blisko, że w jego oddechu da się wyczuć zapach wina, które sączył przez cały wieczór niczym rasowa mamuśka z przedmieść w czasie sąsiedzkiej partyjki brydża.

_Chcę je poczuć na języku._

– Co? – Eddie podejrzliwie marszczy brwi na widok jego miny.

Może i trzymał się wręcz całkiem chujowo, ale wciąż był w stanie dokonywać obserwacji, takich jak ta, że gdyby teraz przyciągnął do siebie Eddiego, dotykałby fiutem jego brzucha. Żeby wyrównać szanse, mógłby go unieść na umywalkę.

Czuje ucisk w spodniach.

– Nic. To wszystko jest tak pojebane, że pierwszy raz w życiu nie brzmisz jak paranoik. Jasne, że jadę.

Eddie sprawia wrażenie, jakby mu ulżyło. Wyciera mocno dłonie o papierowy ręcznik, który wyjmuje z pojemnika ozdobionego wizerunkiem smoka.

Richie zagapia się na ten durny pojemnik z dziwnym żalem. To taki przyjemny lokal, ze świetnym żarciem i nienadętą atmosferą. Gdyby byli kimś innym, normalnymi ludźmi, mogliby organizować sobie tutaj przyjacielski zjazd w pełnym składzie co parę miesięcy.

Gdyby byli kimś innym, normalnymi ludźmi, być może nadal byliby przyjaciółmi.

Eddie wywala ręcznik do kosza. Sekundę później wzdryga się, jakby oblazło go stado mrówek.

– Pierdolone oczy na pierdolonych mackach!

Richie kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Tylko w Derry.

**[1]**

Nie, to nie był początek. Ten moment zbyt dobrze nadawałby się na wstęp do amatorskiego porno, z rodzaju tych z dwunastoma wyświetleniami, na których ledwo co widać w chujowym świetle i pokracznie uchwyconym kadrze. Richie nie miał w życiu wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, by coś takiego przydarzyło mu się ot tak.

Na początku był paw. Puścił go na schodach tuż przed wyjściem na scenę i doszczętnym zjebaniem występu.

Ciąg dalszy… nie za bardzo był w stanie go odtworzyć i samo to powinno dać mu solidnie do myślenia, ale nie dało, bo jego mózg przeszedł w tryb awaryjny w ciągu paru sekund, bez nawet jednego ostrzegawczego komunikatu w dymku przy pasku zadań. To znaczy: dotarł jakoś do domu, musiał znowu się zbełtać, bo po przebudzeniu zastał zarzyganą okolicę kibla, i zasnął w ciuchach na skraju skotłowanego łóżka. Ale – uwaga, uwaga – jakimś cudem przedtem w niezwykle przytomnym zrywie zarezerwował sobie poranny lot do Bangor, wrzucił parę rzeczy do torby podróżnej i nastawił budzik.

W nocy śniły mu się durnoty, chyba większe niż zwykle. Obudził się zlany potem i przez parę minut pamiętał z tego jeszcze balony i megawkurwiający głosik kogoś, kto proponował mu buziaka.

Akurat to _zdecydowanie_ dałoby mu do myślenia, gdyby nie dostał zajoba.

Żeby było ciekawiej – nie obudził się z łomotem głowie, z suchością w ustach czy na głodzie, czyli w stanie, w jakim zwykle odzyskiwał przytomność po tym, jak urywał mu się film. Obudził się w znakomitym nastroju. Więcej – czuł się błogo, jakby znów wciągnął kreskę, i był podjarany jak dzieciak przed wycieczką do Disneylandu.

W samolocie beztrosko zagadywał dziadka z sąsiedniego fotela i stewardesy. Poza tym był zajęty researchem.

Wygooglał sobie ich wszystkich po kolei, klikając w kolejne fejsbuki, instagramy i inne sociale. Każda kolejna fotka czy informacja powodowały, że coraz debilniej się szczerzył. Oficjalny fanpejdż Billa i Bev w zabójczych kieckach, pozująca do zdjęć za kulisami pokazów mody. Mike w swetrze à la seksowny tatusiek, prowadzący w bibliotece zajęcia dla minifrajerów, i blady jak ściana Stan, ukrywający się przed słońcem w czasie wakacji na Hawajach. Oglądając te profile, robił selekcję złośliwostek, którymi mógł ich rozbawić. Nie mógł znaleźć jedynie Bena, ale w jego przypadku zawsze można się było odwołać do klasyki.

Tyle w kwestii refleksji, jakie miał w głowie na tym etapie. Leciał do _swoich_ ludzi, najzajebistszych na świecie, z którymi ciągle się śmiał. Był z tego powodu wariacko szczęśliwy. I może i logika powiedziałaby, że w takiej sytuacji człowiek powinien zadać sobie różne pytania, jak choćby czemu nie pomyślał o nich od dwudziestu dwóch lat, ale hej, to nie tak, że jego umysł miał czas na takie błahe rozważania! Za bardzo rozpraszały go przemyślenia na bieżące tematy, jak to, czy kobieta siedząca trzy rzędy przed nim to Cher czy tylko jej sobowtórka, jak zwolnić wystarczająco dużo miejsca w telefonie, żeby zainstalować sobie nową apkę, i czy po wyjściu z samolotu przejść się do McDonalda czy KFC.

Wyszukał Eddiego na samym końcu; kable w jego mózgu musiały załączyć na ułamek sekundy, bo serce tłukło mu w gardle. To właśnie wtedy wróciła do niego nagle jego złota zasada z lat nastoletnich – najbezpieczniej było tego nie analizować.

Eds wyglądał na swojej profilowej foci na Linkedinie, jakby nawet kij w jego dupie miał kija w swojej dupie, Richie mógł jednak przyjrzeć się dzięki niej dokładnie tym oczom kota ze _Shreka_ w dorosłej twarzy. Oceniając na zimno, nie było zaskoczeń – dało się wywróżyć już w podstawówce, że od ciągłego martwienia się pierdołami Eddie skończy z bruzdami na czole, a nieufność w jego spojrzeniu tylko się pogłębiła.

Był prawie nieaktywny na Facebooku, ale z nawiązką nadrabiała to jego żona. Już pięć minut czytania jej postów powiedziało Richiemu więcej, niż chciał wiedzieć. Tę absurdalno-żałosną sytuację dałoby się wykpić na milion sposobów, kompleks Edypa był w końcu takim wdzięcznym tematem. Mimo to miał w głowie pustkę i znów zaczęło go mdlić.

Po paru minutach oczywiście wyleciało mu to z głowy. W drodze z Bangor do Derry beztrosko podśpiewywał sobie razem z radiem _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

Potem zaczął się prawdziwy trip.

Uściskał ich po kolei i nie było żadnego muru, jakby rozstali się wczoraj, i nawet te zmarszczki i pierwsze siwe włosy wydawały się tylko kolejnym pretekstem do podśmiechujek. Jak zawsze, gdy był szczęśliwy, nie był w stanie choćby na moment zamknąć japy, ale w ogóle im to nie przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, ryczeli ze śmiechu, jakby nie potrafili wyczuć, że jego dowcipy są zbyt cienkie, by pozwolić mu wystąpić z nimi przed publicznością.

Gdy tylko wszedł do restauracji z Bev i Benem, a jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Eddiego, jego serce dostało totalnego pierdolca, jak serce psa na widok kota sąsiadów. Trochę spociły mu się oczy i musiał się poratować wychyleniem kilku głębszych, a potem jeszcze kilku.

W jednej chwili wróciło do niego dużo, dużo więcej niż te nieskomplikowane ogólniki. Pierwsza fala wspomnień tego wieczoru była jak cios w brzuch, ale gdy trochę ochłonął, stwierdził, że w sumie mógł się tego spodziewać.

Jako dzieciak był już w końcu sobą.

Eddie z tą dorosłą twarzą bluzgał równie uroczo jak kiedyś, ale i jeszcze bardziej uroczo się uśmiechał i nagle wszystko stało się tak oszałamiająco łatwe. Kreatywność Richiego zaczęła się wydawać nieograniczona, bo nie był już sam, bo z taką muzą żarty wylewały mu się z ust bez żadnego namysłu, bo znów był częścią najbardziej wkurwiającego duetu świata, przy którym wymiękali nawet Timon i Pumba, Bert i Ernie czy Kermit i Miss Piggy. Eddie przewracał oczami, odszczekiwał i odbijał piłeczkę i Richie z każdą chwilą czuł więcej rzeczy, których nie potrafił nazwać, czuł, jakby coś się w nim odblokowało, jakaś część jego, o której istnieniu zapomniał, jakby w końcu był znów _cały_ …

Żeby nie było tak słodko, na tym etapie załapał już, że traci rozum.

Wspomnienia wracały już wtedy falami, niektóre tak krindżowe, że musiał się ratować spacerkiem do łazienki. Potrzebował chwili prywatności, by pogodzić się z faktem, że wszyscy suchotnicy z wiktoriańskich powieści razem wzięci wydawali się w porównaniu z jego nastoletnią wersją niewzruszeni jak Chuck Norris.

Wspomnienia nie zostawiały bowiem miejsca na wątpliwości, kto był czyją sunią w ich relacji. To był właśnie główny problem z Eddiem - wystarczyło tylko, by zrobił tę swoją minę skopanego szczeniaczka, a Richie nieodmiennie dostawał małpiego rozumu. Kiedyś wywalił się nawet widowiskowo na desce, by tylko odwrócić uwagę Eddiego od tego, co akurat sprawiało, że smutek wyciekał z niego jak trucizna, skażając wszystko dookoła. Wspominał ten moment jak zwycięstwo, bo Eds nie tylko uniósł na moment kąciki ust, ale nawet wyciągnął z jednej ze swoich przypałowych saszetek wodę utlenioną i plaster i opatrzył mu kolano.

Jego życie składało się z tysięcy sytuacji tego rodzaju.

Najgorsze ciary wstydu wywoływały jednak nawet nie same wspomnienia, ale fakt, że pozwoliły mu zrozumieć parę spraw. Choćby to, czemu w ostatniej biurowej pracy w swoim życiu pieprzył się przez dobre parę tygodni z Bobem z marketingu, mimo że jebanko z tym zadufanym burakiem było co najwyżej średnie, czemu miał kiedyś interesujące sny na temat zastępcy swojego menadżera i czemu prawie zawsze odpowiadał na zaczepki ciemnowłosych, drobniejszych facetów na Grindrze.

Ci kolesie nie byli naprawdę podobni do Edsa, oczy żadnego z nich nie mogły się równać z tymi oczami jelonka Bambiego. Ich wygląd był jednak nieco zbliżony do tego, co mogłoby być wynikiem wrzucenia nastoletniego zdjęcia Eddiego do apki wykonującej symulację wyglądu w przyszłości. Co najżałośniejsze, te smutne namiastki wystarczały, by przyciągnąć zainteresowanie Richiego.

Gdzieś w ciągu drugiej godziny kolacji Eddie przesiadł się na puste miejsce Stana koło Richiego, mimo że kazał mu się jebać w co trzecim zdaniu. Kiedy pochylił się, by sięgnąć po żarcie z talerza na stole, Richie odruchowo zaciągnął się zapachem jego wody po goleniu. Sekundę później odruchowo poczuł się jak oblech. _To jak podr_ _ó_ _ż w czasie._

Po _trzecim_ kieliszku wina Eddiemu w widoczny sposób zaszumiało już w główce, bo zaczął jazgotać z szybkością światła jak chihuahua na sterydach, zupełnie jaki kiedyś, i śmiał się już nawet wtedy, gdy się wkurwiał. W czasie którejś z pyskówek uznali z jakiegoś powodu, że koniecznie muszą sprawdzić, który z nich wygra w siłowaniu się na rękę.

Ten moment, przynajmniej dla Richiego, był zdecydowanie highlightem całej nocy.

Pod wpływem dotyku, zetknięcia blizny z blizną i spojrzenia w oczy, w jego pamięci obudziło się kolejne wspomnienie. Znów przewróciło mu się w żołądku, ale tym razem tak, jak w trakcie przejażdżki najzajebistszym rollercoasterem w lunaparku.

Sekundę później Eddie uciekł spojrzeniem, zesztywniał i nieznacznie się odsunął. Richie bezczelnie się uśmiechnął i zmierzył go wzrokiem, jakim zwykle wgapiał się w strusia kojot z kreskówki.

Jeśli tak wyglądała nagroda za to, że zbzikował, to może i się na to pisał.

Niewiele później wszyscy zaczęli się uzewnętrzniać i okazało się, że choć Richie trafi zapewne niebawem na oddział zamknięty, nie odbędzie lotu nad kukułczym gniazdem samotnie. Bill zaczął się jąkać, Mike wyznał, że nie zaprosił ich tu wyłącznie w celach towarzyskich, przypomnieli sobie klauna, a ciasteczka z wróżbą poinformowały ich, że Stan _wyciął_ im niezły numer.

Potem wykluły się z nich interesujące rzeczy.

**[3]**

Richie zajeżdża pod hotel jako pierwszy. Zapewnia mu to bardzo niepotrzebną minutę na przemyślenia. Dokonuje w tym czasie pięciu niezwykle pomocnych spostrzeżeń:

Gdyby miał choć odrobinę rozumu, tak po prostu pojechałby dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Jeśli wysiądzie z samochodu, może już nie być odwrotu, w takim czy innym sensie.

Trzęsą mu się kolana, i to wcale nie tylko przez sprawę ze Stanem i klaunem.

Zachowuje się jak kretyn, w końcu to tylko Eddie.

To właśnie sedno problemu – _to Eddie_.

**[4]**

Jak można się było spodziewać, planowana szybka akcja pod tytułem _Bierzemy rzeczy i spierdalamy_ w ciągu paru minut od wejścia do hotelu przeistacza się debatę w wariatkowie. Bev dzieli się bowiem informacją, że widziała w snach śmierć Stana i miała takie same wizje dotyczące każdego z nich. Chwilę później Mike podbija stawkę, wyjaśniając, że To zaraziło ich tym samym wirusem – i że niebawem zabije wszystkich, chyba że tym razem zostanie pokonane na dobre.

Na tym etapie Richie wciąż zamierza jeszcze wstać, wziąć za fraki Edsa i spieprzać – ale wtedy popełnia niewybaczalny błąd strategiczny. Zamiast pomachać reszcie z samochodu, pozwala jeszcze odezwać się Billowi. Lekceważy zagrożenie, bo przecież nie ma szans, by jego decyzję zmienił ktoś, kto w czasie szkolnej wycieczki w drugiej klasie obrzygał mu w autobusie rękaw bluzy na wpół strawionymi resztkami happy meala.

Chwilę później Bill odprawia jakieś słowne mumbo jumbo. Tym samym jeden wariat, który przywitał ich w Derry, zmienia się w trójkę – czyli dokładnie połowę ich ekipy, skoro Stan opuścił pokład. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Ben wciąż patrzy na Bev szczenięcym spojrzeniem, można śmiało założyć, że nadzieja na to, że racjonalnie myślące osoby zyskają większość w tym głosowaniu, poszła się jebać.

Krzyczą na siebie nawzajem przez dobrą godzinę, wymieniając spostrzeżenia rodem z _Vademecum czubka_. Mike cierpliwie wyjaśnia im dziesięć razy to samo, ale za dziesiątym razem ma to jeszcze mniej sensu niż za pierwszym. Eddie powtarza kilkakrotnie, że nie może wziąć w tym udziału, bo ma do przygotowania ważną prezentację na poniedziałek. Z jakiegoś powodu ten argument nie trafia do reszty, daje więc w końcu za wygraną i pozwala sobie nalać jeszcze kieliszek wina, siadając na barowym stołku z twarzą w dłoniach.

Kiedy Richie budzi się z transu, okazuje się, że nie tylko on, ale też wszyscy pozostali, łącznie z wymieniającym z nim paniczno-mordercze spojrzenia Edsem, wyrazili zgodę na pozostanie w Derry i wprowadzenie w życie planu Mike'a.

Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego jest fakt, że nie wydaje się realne. Richie postanawia odrealnić to jeszcze trochę sprawdzonym sposobem. Powinien w końcu zatroszczyć się o swoją psychikę, skoro zostały mu góra ze dwie doby życia i musi je spędzić w jebanym Derry, czekając niecierpliwie, aż jego w jego mózgu odblokują się kolejne traumy.

Otwiera sobie piwo, by popijać nim whisky, choć wypił już sporo shotów w czasie kolacji. Wie, że ta mieszanka będzie smakowała wyjątkowo ohydnie, gdy niebawem wróci do jego ust nad kiblem, nawet bez jazgoczącego mu nad uchem Eddiego. 

Uzupełnia właśnie szklankę po raz trzeci, gdy ze swojego pokoju wraca Beverly. Mimo że doprowadziła się do porządku, widać, że płakała. W przeciwieństwie do reszty jest bardziej smutna niż spanikowana.

Siedziała obok niego w czasie kolacji, więc słyszał, że jej telefon ciągle wibrował. Kilkakrotnie odczytywała z niego sms–y, zamierając na moment z miną, jakby dostała w twarz; pytana, co się dzieje, zbywała temat żartami i wracała do udawania, że tryska dobrym humorem.

Bev podchodzi i pochyla się nad jego ramieniem.

– Dalej palisz? – pyta cicho.

Jej szyja pachnie jakimiś kwiatowymi perfumami. Odwykł od takich zapachów.

– A myślisz, że osiągnąłem wygląd ojca was wszystkich bez regularnych starań?

Bev uśmiecha się z ulgą.

– To super. Ja miałam do dziś szesnastoletnią przerwę. – Bierze go pod ramię. – Chodź się przewietrzyć.

Przez parę sekund jego głowę rozrywa przytłaczający ból, będący jak połączenie migreny z kacem stulecia. W jego pamięć zostają wgrane setki kolejnych chwil. Przez całą szkołę wychodzili we dwójkę na szluga każdego dnia, jeśli akurat było ich na to stać albo Richie zdołał podkraść parę fajek z torebki matki. Wykradali się za szkołę albo siadali pod drzewem przy siedzibie klubu. Nie mogli palić w środku, bo Eddie zaczynał się wtedy pienić jak surykatka z wścieklizną; zwykle natychmiast popierał go Stan, symulując kaszel z osądzającym spojrzeniem.

Miało to swoje zalety – mieli okazję do pogaduszek w cztery oczy, w czasie których często obrabiali pozostałym tyłki niczym dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy z _Muppet Show_. Dzięki temu poznał Bev z innej strony niż nawet wzdychający do niej na różnych etapach życia Bill i Ben.

Łatwo było się z nią dobrze bawić, bo była bystra i złośliwa. Kiedy im się nudziło, grywali czasem w klasyczne gry towarzyskie w stylu wybierania, kogo z trzech podanych kandydatów mieliby ochotę przelecieć, którego poślubić, a którego zabić. Reszta Frajerów była w tym do kitu, bo mieli opory; fascynującą osobną kategorię stanowił Eddie, z którym zawsze kończyło się na kłótniach o to, że nie może nominować do kopnięcia w kalendarz więcej niż raz w jednej kolejce.

Nie tylko do niego wracają nagle te wszystkie głupoty, bo na zmęczonej twarzy Bev pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

Gdy siadają na ławce przed hotelem, wyciąga ku niej paczkę malboraków.

– No to wal. Co cię gryzie? Tylko Stan i wizja, że też będziemy niedługo gryźć ziemię, czy jeszcze coś? Nowe komplikacje z chłopcami? – pyta, gdy Beverly odpala papierosa.

Bev teatralnie wygina usta w podkówkę.

– Chłopcy chyba ze mnie wyrośli. Ale widok was wszystkich tutaj… _Przypomnienie sobie_ was wszystkich… jest tak cudowne, że aż nie do wytrzymania. – Śmieje się w wymuszony sposób. – Nieważne, Richie, ta noc i tak jest już wystarczająco koszmarna.

– Nie bądź taką egoistką, dawaj. Oderwij mnie na chwilę od taplania się w tych wspomnieniach. Ciebie też przechodzą ciarki przy każdym apdejcie czy mają tak tylko ci, którzy byli nieprzystosowani społecznie?

Bev nerwowo zakłada włosy za ucho.

– To właśnie problem, Richie. Wszystkie wspomnienia związane z wami są wspaniałe, jakby wyjęte z życia kogoś innego. Kochaliście mnie…? – Przez parę sekund nie załapuje, że to pytanie, bo to stwierdzenie z rodzaju „woda jest mokra”. Jego mina mówi chyba sama za siebie, bo Bev smutno się uśmiecha. – I teraz, kiedy mam porównanie, widzę, jak bardzo zjebałam sobie życie, od kiedy się rozstaliśmy.

Richie robi zdegustowaną minę.

– Tak, o ile dobrze pamiętam, definicja dna to bycie gorącą laską z własną linią odzieżową, która ma na stronie internetowej focie z Lady Gagą. Kurwa, prawie nie masz zmarszczek! Człowiek tak się starzeje, kiedy nie zaczyna dnia od skręta i nie kończy wychyleniem paru głębszych pięć do siedmiu razy w tygodniu? Moi starzy naprawdę mieli rację?

– Zawsze możesz zaryzykować i się przekonać, Richie. Może dzięki temu Youtube będzie musiał zadowolić się tylko jednym nagraniem, na którym wyrąbujesz się w drodze na scenę? – Nie pozwala jej się wywinąć tą oczywistą prowokacją i gapi się na Bev wyczekująco, do chwili, gdy ta się poddaje. – Po prostu… przed przyjazdem tutaj, zanim wszystko wróciło, a Bóg jeden wie, ile jeszcze przede mną… nie miałam pojęcia, że od śmierci matki komukolwiek naprawdę na mnie zależało. – Mówi spokojnym tonem i w jakiś sposób to tylko pogarsza sprawę. Richie chętnie wsparłby ją jakimiś pocieszającymi słowami, ale jak zwykle ma w głowie tylko satyryczne komentarze. – Nie wiedziałam, że to w ogóle możliwe dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Może gdybym pamiętała, że jestem coś warta i jak powinna wyglądać taka miłość, uniknęłabym w przeszłości kilku z moich wspaniałych chłopaków… i nie poślubiła bardziej elokwentnej wersji mojego ojca. Jakbym wybrała go pod kątem tego, że skoro mogą się mną zainteresować tylko popierdoleńcy, najlepiej wyjść za takiego, w obłaskawianiu którego mam już doświadczenie.

Nagle wracają kolejne związane z nią drobiazgi. _Ten_ rodzaj niedowierzania, które odbijało się na jej twarzy, gdy Ben oddał jej kurtkę w chłodny dzień; gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła, że reszta czekała na nią po lekcjach przez dodatkową godzinę, zamiast spędzić popołudnie bez niej; gdy Frajerzy zaczęli odszczekiwać wyzywającej ją Grecie Keene. Była nieustraszona i pyskata, gdy trzeba było stanąć w obronie innych, podczas gdy jedna „szmata” rzucona przez jakiegoś bezmózga potrafiła sprawić, że zastygała, niezdolna zaprotestować.

A sądził, że nie może mu się chcieć wrzeszczeć bardziej niż przed tą rozmową.

– Bev, jedno słowo, a wykonam kilka telefonów i załatwimy sprawę. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, do kogo, ale z jakiegoś powodu wśród moich fanów są prawie same dziwolągi. Pewnie znajdzie się wśród nich jakiś zabójca na zlecenie, a jeśli nie, to jacyś na pewno ogłaszają się na Craiglist. Zaryzykujemy na podstawie recenzji klientów.

Bev pochyla się i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu. Richie niezręcznie ją obejmuje.

Ta noc robiła się coraz dziwniejsza w takim tempie, że za godzinę pewnie zupełnie nie zaskoczy ich lądowanie UFO.

– Nie trzeba. Zostawiłam go z rozkrwawioną głową. To chyba tyle w kwestii mojego małżeństwa.

Macha mu przed twarzą dłonią. Mija jakieś pół minuty, nim Richie załapuje, że powinna być na niej obrączka. Nie przychodzi mu do głowy nic do mądrego, więc przybija jej żółwia. Bev parska śmiechem, ocierając oczy.

Milczą przez moment.

– Nie wiem, na ile cię to pocieszy, ale nie jesteś osamotniona w tym fetyszyku – dodaje w końcu Richie tonem ich dawnych ploteczek. – Nie ty jedna spełniłaś największe marzenie każdego dziecka o hajtnięciu się z rodzicem.

– Eddie? – bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta Bev, więc Richie nie czuje nawet potrzeby, by kiwnąć głową. Nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał, oczywiście, ale czasem wydawało mu się, że rozumiała więcej od reszty. Teraz drgają jej kąciki ust. – Nie dręcz go tym za bardzo, ok? Przecież wiesz, że zawsze był takim delikatnym chłopcem.

Uśmiewają się z tego tak bardzo, że zbierają się na odwagę, by wrócić do środka, zaledwie po trzech szlugach.

**[5]**

Potem ich spotkanie _dosłownie_ przeradza się w stypę, więc z upływem kwadransów atmosfera robi się coraz cięższa. Mają sobie coraz mniej do powiedzenia, jednak siedzą razem prawie do pierwszej w nocy. Richie przestaje liczyć swoje dolewki whiskacza po szóstej. Wreszcie Bev robi wszystkim przysługę, oznajmiając, że kładzie się do łóżka. Pozostali idą za jej przykładem.

Richie ma ze sobą tylko w połowie pustą torbę z siłowni, więc bez pytania bierze w rękę jedną z dwóch walizek Eddiego stojących przy schodach. Pomysł okazuje się średni, bo nawet gdyby nie okazała się ciężka jak skurwysyn, to w obecnym stanie miałby problem ze złapaniem równowagi i bez obciążenia. Kiedy zachwiewa się na poręcz, idący za nim Eddie podtrzymuje go ramieniem.

Oczywiście. _Klasyka._

– To co? – rzuca konwersacyjnie Richie, kiedy wchodzą we dwóch na korytarz wiodący do ich pokojów. Brzmi z lekka bełkotliwie nawet we własnych uszach. – Jebanko teraz? Jutro pewnie umrę, próbując odzyskać wspomnienia z pierwszego razu, gdy wylądowałem głową w śmietniku, więc to może być twoja ostatnia szansa.

Eddie wciąż panuje nad sobą na tyle, by zbyć to tylko umiarkowanie zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

Richie rzuca torbę przed swoim pokojem i podąża za nim dalej w głąb korytarza. Eddie otwiera przed nim swoje drzwi, nawet nie oglądając się przez ramię. Richie wypuszcza z rąk jego tobół przy wejściu, zdejmuje kurtkę i rozsiada się na łóżku.

– No to jak, zaczniemy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy? – ciągnie, klepiąc pościel obok siebie. Wychodzi to mniej uwodzicielsko, niż chciał, przez nagły atak czkawki. – Chodź. Przecież zawsze lubiłeś zabawy w doktora.

– Pierdol się – mówi Eddie, rozsuwając walizki na podłodze. Wciąż niby to tylko z umiarkowaną irytacją, tonem, jakim odpowiada się na żart, który jest zbyt głupi, by się za niego obrazić.

– Miałem nadzieję, że dziś trochę odpocznie mi ręka…

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal potrafisz myśleć tylko o własnym fiucie, Richie.

Zaczyna wyjmować rzeczy i metodycznie _układać je w szafie_ , jakby przyjechali tu na urlop. Richie przygląda się z fascynacją jego starannie poskładanym ciuchom, z których część jest zabezpieczona foliowymi workami i pokrowcami z pralni.

– Wow. Masz tu więcej ubrań niż ja w domu. Zdecydowałeś się wreszcie zwiać od żonki? Życie z klonem nie okazało się jednak tak słodkie jak z oryginałem?

Eddie nie zaszczyca go nawet przewróceniem oczami, ale zaciska usta w cienką linię. Jest już na granicy wybuchu i Richie nie może się doczekać, aż go za nią wypchnie.

Jednocześnie ma ochotę rozkwasić sobie ryj, ale nie jest w stanie przestać. Nie wytrzyma, jeśli nie rozdrapie do krwi tego swędzącego strupa. Nie zniesie uprzejmego milczenia na niewygodne tematy.

Nie z Eddiem.

Przez następne parę minut Eds rozwiesza ubrania na wieszakach ze starannością, której mogłyby mu pozazdrościć nawet najbardziej perfekcyjne panie domu z lat pięćdziesiątych. W pewnej chwili upuszcza niechcący koszulę na podłogę.

Zamiast się schylić, wali pięścią w ścianę szafy.

– Kurwa, Stan… – rzuca zachrypniętym głosem, opierając się o drzwi.

Richie nie może o tym mówić i nie może o tym myśleć, bo wtedy wraca coraz więcej. Stan, który opuszczając Derry, był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Stan, który mimo to miał łzy w oczach, obejmując ich na pożegnanie. Stan, który zrobił tę cudownie dramatyczną scenę na swojej bar micwie, a potem pogorszył sprawę, zwiewając z Richiem z synagogi i paląc z nim swojego pierwszego i ostatniego szluga w życiu. Niezdarnie trzymał go trzęsącą się dłonią, gdy powiedział, że popełnili błąd i powinni jednak pomóc Billowi…

 _Nie_.

– …sam jest sobie winny, skoro okazał się jebanym tchórzem.

Eddie natychmiast się wyprostowuje.

– Zupełnie cię popierdoliło?! – Podnosi głos, jakby miał gdzieś, że reszta może ich usłyszeć. – Jak możesz mówić coś takiego?! Nie wiemy nawet, co mu się przydarzyło…

– Wiemy, że myślał tylko o sobie. Chodzi o życie nas wszystkich, a on tak po prostu nas z tym zostawił. Nie zamierzam się nim przejmować bardziej niż on nami.

– Zamknij ryj!

– Sam mi go zamknij.

Richie patrzy mu w oczy z prowokującym uśmieszkiem i _, panie i panowie, mamy to_!

– Richie, kończ z tym albo wypierdalaj – cedzi Eddie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Bo co, zostałeś heterykiem? Wystarczyło znaleźć kopię mamusi, która wybiła ci z głowy wszystkie brudne myśli? – Eddie zaciska pięści, jakby miał ochotę mu przypierdolić, ale _brak odpowiedzi to odpowiedź_ i Richie czuje żałosną satysfakcję. – I nieprawda, to najśmieszniejsze, czego byłem świadkiem w życiu. Uwolniłeś się od jednego klawisza, ale tak bardzo jara cię odcisk buta na szyi, że musiałeś natychmiast znaleźć sobie drugiego. Dwie korzyści w cenie jednej, bo posiadanie żonki odsuwa podejrzenia. Doceń swoje osiągnięcia. Mało kto wspina się na takie wyżyny popierdolenia.

Strzela ślepakami, ale nie do końca. Choć nie może tego wiedzieć, w jakiś sposób to _wie_ , bo jakimś cudem nadal jest w stanie czytać w nim z dziecinną łatwością.

Nie miał pojęcia, że jest aż tak wściekły.

– Gówno z tego rozumiesz, Richie – odpowiada pogardliwie Eddie. – Zresztą jak ze wszystkiego, co wymaga choć odrobiny dojrzałości. Ale nie martw się, wszyscy przywykli, że nie można oczekiwać po tobie niczego prócz żałosnych kpin.

Richie zauważa, że stoi metr od niego, choć nie zarejestrował nawet, kiedy podniósł się z łóżka.

– No jasne, zapomniałem. Człowiek głębia. Chyba sam widzisz, jakim jesteś pierdolonym banałem.

Eddie spogląda na niego z zimną wściekłością.

– Widzę doskonale. Ty spędziłeś ze mną ostatnie parę godzin. W międzyczasie ja męczyłem się ze sobą przez ponad dwadzieścia lat. To, że moje życie jest pierdolonym banałem, nie sprawia, że łatwiej je wytrzymać – mówi ze spokojem, którego pozorność zdradza tylko drżenie dłoni, i Richie nienawidzi się tak, jak nie nienawidził się jeszcze nigdy dotąd. – Spierdoliłem sobie życie. Na własne życzenie. Dalej, możesz z tego kpić przez lata. Naprawdę jest z czego.

Czuje się, jakby nagle wytrzeźwiał, ale ma w głowie zupełną pustkę. Liczył na wiązankę bluzgów, odwzajemnienie obelg, zaprzeczenia. Cokolwiek, na co potrafiłby zareagować.

– Nie spierdoliłeś sobie życia – odpowiada w końcu niepewnie. Nie ma doświadczenia, ludzie słusznie nie wybierali go do rozmów tego rodzaju. – Kurwa, masz dopiero czterdzieści lat. I wszystko da się odkręcić. Możesz się rozwieść…

Eddie parska śmiechem, który wydaje się szczery, i Richiemu znów zachciewa się rzygać.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Myra sobie beze mnie nie poradzi. A poza tym, co konkretnie na tym wygram, samotność do końca życia? Pierdolona partia marzeń, hipochondryk z kryzysem wieku średniego!

Richie chce powiedzieć setki rzeczy naraz, ale nie jest w stanie złożyć zdania. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić, do chwili, gdy po prostu to robi.

Przemierza dzielący ich dystans w dwóch krokach i przyciąga Eddiego do siebie, obejmując go ramionami.

Eddie sztywnieje na parę sekund. Potem odwzajemnia uścisk. Richie czuje porażającą ulgę.

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę. Tak cholernie mi przykro.

To prawda, nigdy aż tak nie chciało mu się ryczeć. Z tak wielu powodów.

– W porządku. Też tracę rozum – mamrocze mu w koszulkę Eddie. Zaciska pewnie dłonie na plecach Richiego.

– Między nami ok?

– Ale kończysz z tym pierdoleniem o pierdoleniu się. To już nie jest śmieszne.

– Dobra. – Richie pozwala sobie podjechać jedną ręką w górę i musnąć nią jego szyję. – Szczerze mówiąc, i tak wyszłoby z tego fiasko. W tym stanie mógłbym stwardnieć co najwyżej do wersji al dente.

Czuje, jak żebra Eddiego drżą ze śmiechu na chwilę przed tym, jak się od niego odsuwa. Siada na łóżku, więc Richie zajmuje bezpieczną pozycję w fotelu.

– To przechodząc do ważniejszych kwestii: skąd wiedziałeś?

– Co?

– Że nie piszę własnych tekstów.

Eddie patrzy mu wyzywająco w oczy, jak zawsze, gdy miał powiedzieć coś żenującego i wyprzedzał atak.

– Googlałem was przez pół nocy po telefonie Mike'a…

– Fraaajeeeer…

– …i te twoje stand–upy w ogóle nie były śmieszne… – Załapuje, że przypadkiem wymknął mu się komplement, o sekundę za późno i próbuje wybrnąć: – …w zupełnie inny sposób niż zwykle nie są śmieszne twoje żarty.

Richie skłania z wdzięcznością głowę, przyciskając dłoń do serca.

– Sorry. _Zapomniałem_ , kto założył mój pierwszy fanclub.

Eddie przygląda mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Ale dlaczego? Przecież nigdy nie zamyka ci się jadaczka. Nie wierzę, że zgodziłeś się na coś takiego.

Na chwilę przed tym, jak z jego ust wypadają słowa, Richie zdaje sobie sprawę, że zamierza powiedzieć prawdę, choć zwykle sprzedawał wszystkim historyjkę o tym, że jest po prostu zbyt leniwy.

– Więc tak: mój agent ma na imię Steve. Jest najlepszym kumplem wszystkich w LA i wygląda jak odrobinę niedorobiony bliźniak Brada Pitta z czasów _Podziemnego kręgu_. Ale zamiast marzyć o szybkim numerku na jego biurku, mam z jego udziałem tylko fantazje, w których wreszcie rozkwaszam mu tę śliczną buźkę. – Te dwadzieścia lat naprawdę rozwinęło u Eddiego umiejętność utrzymywania twarzy pokerzysty. Ktoś obcy i niedowidzący na przynajmniej jedno oko faktycznie mógłby się chyba nabrać na jego popisową minę pod tytułem _Zupełnie mnie nie rusza, że teraz rzucasz takimi tekstami od niechcenia_. – Za każdym razem, gdy wciskałem mu własny materiał, zapoznawał się z nim z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Potem mówił coś w stylu: „Ha, ha, to zabawne, Richie. Ale to sześć i pół na dziesięć. Potrzebujemy przynajmniej ósemki”.

Eddie spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– To po jaką cholerę jeszcze pozwalasz mu się reprezentować? Znajdź kogoś, kto załatwi ci występy z własnym materiałem.

– Dorabiałem na chujowych posadkach, w których byłem do bani, przez ponad sześć lat po studiach. Najlepsze występy, na jakie się załapywałem, to nawijanie do nawalonych studentów jako support przed kimś, za kogo faktycznie zapłacili pieniądze – i nie były to znane nazwiska. Steve to nadęty kutas, ale zna się na rzeczy. Nie będę ryzykować swojej wanny z hydromasażem przez urażoną ambicję.

Eddie pochyla się w jego kierunku, jak zawsze, gdy nie może się doczekać, by uświadomić Richiego, co jest z nim nie tak.

– Pieprzysz. Dałoby się to jeszcze przeżyć, gdyby to, co ci piszą, było przynajmniej mniej prostackie od większości twoich odzywek, ale jest odwrotnie. Wymyśliłbyś milion razy śmieszniejszy materiał, gdybyś raz w życiu się postarał. I gdyby ktoś ocenzurował ci najbardziej burackie teksty.

Serce Richiego wykonuje dziwny podskok.

– Nie przynudzaj. Kiedyś trzeba się pogodzić z tym, że moje żarty śmieszą tylko szóstkę Frajerów o wsiurskim guście. – _Piątkę_. Przygryza policzek. – Mogę przynieść nam jeszcze po rozchodniaku? Obiecuję już się nie awanturować.

Eddie kpiąco prycha.

– Nie ma mowy. I tak będziesz na wpół martwy jut… za cztery godziny. Ale dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś, bo powinieneś się napić wody, i to przynajmniej ze dwie szklanki. Zaraz znajdę ci prochy na kaca i elektrolity…

Richie nie pamięta nawet, kiedy ostatnio usłyszał od kogoś _nie_. Dorobił się życia, w którym ludzie wokół zwykle wtykali mu drogie drinki w dłoń bez pytania, byle tylko wypełniał sprawnie rolę katarynki.

– Nie wiem, jak dociągnąłem do czterdziestki bez tych konsultacji – mówi, obserwując, jak Eddie nurkuje za łóżko, by sięgnąć do walizki. – Naprawdę minąłeś się z powołaniem: mógłbyś mówić ludziom, co mają robić, i ktoś faktycznie by cię słuchał! I to poczucie władzy… – Oblizuje, a potem przygryza wargę, po czym dodaje uwodzicielskim głosem: – Proszę, doktorze K., zrobię _wszystko_ za miesiąc na L4…

Jakąś jedną trzecią sekundy później orientuje się, że takie wygłupy mogą się wliczać jako złamanie jego wcześniejszej obietnicy, ale Eddie tylko się śmieje.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, do jakiego porno zasypiasz co nocy.

Grunt robi się tak grzęski, że pozostaje tylko uskoczenie w bok.

– No to jak się to skończyło? Z twoją mamuśką? Jakim cudem nie byłeś w Derry przez tyle lat?

Eddie waha się przez moment, po czym rzuca:

– Ty pierwszy.

To tak bardzo w jego stylu, że Richie aż się uśmiecha. To był właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – przyjmował każde rzucone mu wyzwanie z jakimś wariantem tekstu: _zrobię to, jeśli ty zrobisz to pierwszy_.

– Ok, ale przygotuj sobie lepiej chusteczki. – Richie rozsiada się nonszalancko w fotelu. – Może cię to zszokować, ale po wyjeździe z Derry okazało się, że zawsze miałem zadatki na bycie popularnym i lądowałem w szkole z głową w kiblu tylko przez to, że zdecydowałem się zadawać się z waszą szóstką. – Eddie kiwa głową ze swoją klasyczną miną mówiącą _A świstak siedzi i zabija je w te sreberka_. – Odkryłem to już w pierwszych dniach studiów, podobnie jak to, że chodzenie na zajęcia wypełnia mnie poczuciem całkowitej beznadziei i że nie wytrzymam łączenia ciągłego wkuwania z dorabianiem na utrzymanie. Do tego, choć wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, pierwsze próby rozkręcenia mojej kariery nie były spektakularnym sukcesem.

Poza tym nieustannie czuł się smutny i cholernie samotny, choć był w stanie przyznać to dopiero parę lat później, a do teraz nie wiedział do końca dlaczego. Nawiązywania prawdziwych przyjaźni nie ułatwiało obsesyjne ukrywanie, że w wolnych chwilach próbował rozgryźć, co idzie gdzie w czasie męsko–męskiego seksu, trenując z przypadkowymi, a czasem nawet dość niepokojącymi gachami. Jego standardy były początkowo na żenująco niskim poziomie.

Wolał jednak darować te szczegóły Eddiemu. Zzieleniałby z zazdrości.

– Na szczęście szybko stałem się częścią paczki, która naprawdę wiedziała, jak się bawić. Nauczyli mnie, że wszystkie możliwe problemy można szybko i przyjemnie rozwiązać za sprawą magicznego pyłu. Jeden niuch i miało się energię, by zasuwać z radością przez wiele godzin. Problem w tym, że każde spotkanie z tą białą damą powodowało, że zdawałem sobie nagle sprawę, że jestem stworzony do o wiele ciekawszych zajęć niż siedzenie na wykładach, a kiedy zaczynał mi się zjazd, zapominałem nawet, że miałem cokolwiek do zrobienia.

Eddie spogląda na niego ze smutkiem. Jego oczy jakimś cudem zrobiły się przez te lata jeszcze większe i ciemniejsze. To nie powinno być biologicznie możliwe, ale los od zawsze uwielbiał kpić z Richiego.

– Mimo wszystko bawiłem się świetnie i przeżywałem wiele niezapomnianych przygód, ale ten argument nie za bardzo trafiał do moich starych. Musiałem im wspomnieć, że wywalili mnie z call center, a potem z posadki dostawcy pizzy, bo potrzebowałem więcej kasy. Przez ciągłe awantury przez telefon wykpiłem się z przyjazdu na Święto Dziękczynienia, bo zdecydowanie miałem lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż powtórkę z rozrywki twarzą w twarz. Poza tym wtedy już _nic_ mnie tutaj nie ciągnęło. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem wyszło na jaw, że tak jakby zawalam połowę przedmiotów w semestrze. Ojciec rozklekotał się wtedy tak jadowicie, że załapałem, że jeśli nie posypię głowy popiołem, nie mam po co pokazywać się w domu. I tak nie miałem ochoty, więc uznałem, że świetnie się składa. Chyba chcieli to naprawić, mimo wszystko, bo później do mnie wydzwaniali, ale przestałem odbierać telefony. Potem na wiele miesięcy urwał się nam kontakt. Kiedy w końcu łaskawie pozwoliłem matce powiedzieć do siebie więcej niż dwa słowa, zanim odłożyłem słuchawkę, ojciec leżał już na onkologii w Portland od ponad tygodnia. Zdążyłem załapać się na ostatnie tygodnie chemii, ale rak był złośliwy i szybko było po wszystkim. Potem trochę się ogarnąłem. Musiałem powtarzać tylko trzy przedmioty, zerwałem najciekawsze znajomości i skupiłem się na rozkręcaniu kariery stand-upera. Matka nie była zachwycona, że marnuję czas na te bzdury, choć odkąd zacząłem na tym zarabiać, udaje, że nie pamięta, jak średnio dwa razy w tygodniu prosiła mnie, żebym odpuścił i przyjął wreszcie etat w warzywniak wuja Franka.

Ociera wyimaginowane łzy z policzków.

Eddie wygląda, jakby naprawdę miał się poryczeć, ale krytycznie kręci głową.

– Serio, to tak strasznie w twoim stylu. Wiedziałem, że dostaniesz małpiego rozumu, gdy tylko spuścimy cię ze smyczy.

Richie aż zapowietrza się z podziwu.

– Naprawdę masz odwagę zaczynać rozmowę o tym, co jest w czyim stylu…?

Eddie przewraca oczami.

– Przykro mi – mówi moment później poważnie, pocieszająco kopiąc go w piszczel. To tak głupkowate i znajome, że Richie natychmiast się rozluźnia. – A co z twoją matką…?

– Wszystko ok. Amy zaciążyła parę tygodni po śmierci ojca, i to od razu z bliźniakami, a jej chłopak okazał się umiarkowanie gotowy do rodzicielstwa. Matka wyjechała do Chicago, by pomóc jej z dziećmi, początkowo niby na parę miesięcy. Jest tam do dziś.

– To dobrze. – Eddie lekko się uśmiecha. – Masz siostrzenice czy siostrzeńców? Przyznają się do ciebie?

– Parkę. Są moimi największymi fanami, zwłaszcza przed Gwiazdką, urodzinami lub gdy zbierają na samochód. – Richie nostalgicznie wzdycha. – _Zapomniałem_ , jak wesołe są zwykle pogawędki z tobą. W skrócie to by było na tyle. Twoja kolej.

Eddie krzyżuje ramiona, uciekając wzrokiem.

– Ok. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, wisisz mi dziesięć dolców – rzuca obojętnym tonem.

Załapanie zajmuje Richiemu dobrą chwilę. Potem głupkowato rozdziawia usta.

– Kurwa, poważnie?! I nie widziałeś się z nią od wyjazdu? – Eddie kręci głową. – No to szacun! Nie wierzyłem, że kiedykolwiek będzie cię na to stać! Przecież zawsze mówiłem, że to najlepsza możliwa decyzja.

Eddie wbija paznokcie w dłoń.

– Tak myślałem, przez te wszystkie lata. Dopiero dziś przyszło mi do głowy… że to nie była żadna decyzja. Wcale nie było mi trudno zerwać z nią kontakt, nigdy nie miałem nawet wyrzutów sumienia. _Wcale się nie wahałem_. Dziwne, co? Nie w moim stylu. – Śmieje się nerwowo. Sięga do kieszeni bluzy, wyciąga z niej blister leków i przełyka wyłuskanego z niego procha na sucho. Wygląda jednak tak bezbronnie, że Richie przełyka komentarz. – A od wczoraj wracają do mnie nie tylko momenty związane z wami, ale i z nią, i to nie wyłącznie jej największe przeboje, jak teksty w stylu: _To, że uważasz coś za nieprzyjemne, znaczy, że to dla ciebie dobre_ , ale też te dobre chwile i pierdol się, wiem, co myślisz, ale było ich całkiem sporo, tyle że żadna jakoś nie przypomniała mi się przez dwadzieścia dwa lata. Po prostu przestałem do niej cokolwiek czuć.

Richie jest tak otępiały, że jego umysł odmawia przez moment dodania dwóch do dwóch.

Potem wali pięścią w ścianę.

– Kurwa mać! No jasne!

Pamięta, co pomyślał, patrząc w bladą twarz ojca na szpitalnym łóżku. Najpierw, dziecinnie, że był pewien, że będzie miał więcej czasu. Potem, szczerze, że przez ostatnie parę miesięcy naprawdę miał go gdzieś. Później się poryczał.

Zwalił wszystko na dragi.

Eddie spogląda mu w oczy z wdzięcznością.

– Żadne z nas nie ma od wielu lat rodziny w Derry. To nienormalne i ma chuj wspólnego ze statystyką. Wszyscy, którzy nagle nie zdecydowali się na nieplanowane wcześniej przeprowadzki albo nie zerwali kontaktów z dziećmi, poumierali przed pięćdziesiątką.

– Jakby To zadbało, żebyśmy nie mieli powodów tutaj wracać…

Przez moment siedzą w milczeniu. Richiemu przechodzi przez głowę, że jak zwykle miał rację i obaj czuliby się teraz o wiele lepiej, gdyby spędzili ten czas na wymianie płynów ustrojowych zamiast na sesji terapeutycznej.

Potem Eddie pyta:

– Myślisz, że Stan zapomniał mniej niż my? Albo że wszystko wróciło do niego w innej kolejności?

Gadają o nim przez dłuższą chwilę i robi się cholernie płaczliwie, ale dzieje się też coś jeszcze. Z każdą chwilą Stan materializuje się w ich pamięciach bardziej, wracając nie tylko w tych trudnych momentach, ale też w o wiele liczniejszych chwilach, gdy się wydurniali, docinali sobie i rechotali wraz z nim, z niego i dzięki niemu, i chociaż Richie tęskni coraz bardziej, co chwila parska śmiechem.

Wreszcie Eddie spogląda wymownie na swój pusty nadgarstek, głośno ziewając.

– Dobra, spadaj już. Nie ma szans, że usnę, ale muszę przed wstaniem zadbać trochę o swoją psychikę. Wiesz, pooddychać w torebkę, wykrzyczeć się w poduszkę, takie tam.

Na odchodne Eddie wmusza w niego wielki kubek wody, w której rozpuszcza zawartość podejrzanej saszetki i którym każe mu popić równie podejrzane tabletki, wyciągnięte z wypchanej podróżnej apteczki. Richie kapituluje, bo upierdliwe trajkotanie sprawia, że faktycznie jest w stanie poczuć zapowiedź zbliżającego się kaca. To był właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – był tak wprawioną męczybułą, że nawet w szkole Richie godził się na zjedzenie kanapki zamiast śmieciowego jedzenia czy niezrywanie się z matmy, byle tylko przymknął już jadaczkę.

– Też się tak czujesz? – pyta niepewnie Eddie, kiedy Richie podnosi się z fotela.

– Jakbym ktoś wkręcił mnie do durnego programu z ukrytą kamerą?

– Jakby ktoś wreszcie odpauzował twoje życie.

Chce z niego zakpić, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle. To właśnie ta najdziwniejsza rzecz tej nocy. Choć odkąd w restauracji wróciło do nich To, nieustannie chce mu się rzygać, płakać i wrzeszczeć, nawet po znieczuleniu się wciąż czuje wszystko o wiele mocniej i prawdziwiej. Jakby to wcale nie tamta noc w kanałach była jebanym koszmarem, jakby to właśnie ostatnie dwie dekady były tylko snem, który z każdą sekundą wydawał się mniej realny i tracił na znaczeniu.

Kiwa głową i salutuje Eddiemu na pożegnanie, a potem wychodzi, zanim z jego ust znów wypadnie coś niepotrzebnego.

Gdy siada na własnym łóżku, zanurza się we wspomnienie, które wróciło do niego pod koniec kolacji i sprawiło, że był gotowy wszystko zjebać, będące jasną, bezpieczną odwrotnością obecnej chwili.

**[–1]**

Spędził ostatnie popołudnie przed wyjazdem na uniwerek z Eddiem i Mikiem na farmie Hanlonów.

Jego starzy umówili się, że po pracy pojadą dokupić Richiemu jeszcze parę niezbędnych w akademiku rzeczy, w stylu ręczników i skarpetek. Zachowywali się jak specjaliści w dziedzinie wyrzucania potomstwa z gniazda, odkąd trzy lata temu wysłali na studia jego siostrę. W rozmowach z nimi Richie pajacował, choć mocno niepokoiła go perspektywa życia, w którym sam będzie musiał zdobywać pożywienie i pamiętać o tym, by kupować pastę do zębów czy papier toaletowy. Nie miał więc ochoty tracić w hipermarkecie ostatnich godzin wolności od nudziarstw tego rodzaju.

Mieli wyjść we trzech na pizzę, ale Mike znów się wykruszył. Jego dziadek miał wrócić ze szpitala już za parę dni; po udarze potrzebował podjazdów dla wózka i innych udogodnień, których montowanie wymagało mnóstwa czasu.

Trochę pomogli Mike’owi w pracy – to znaczy Richie od czasu do czasu coś krzywo przytrzymywał, a Eddie robił dużo hałasu i wykłócał się z instrukcją obsługi – a potem przygotowali sobie tosty w kuchni. Richie gryzł się w język co parę minut. Miał ochotę się poużalać, że spędzi jutro z ojcem w samochodzie cały dzień, ale tylko ostatni kutas skarżyłby się na coś takiego do kogoś, kto musiał złożyć papiery na uzupełniającą rekrutację do koledżu w Bangor, po tym jak dostał się na Yale.

Ale Mike trzymał klasę do samego końca.

– Czuję się jak w slasherze – powiedział z uśmiechem, po tym jak uściskali się przy drzwiach. – Za każdym razem, gdy tylko na moment się odwracam, ubywa kolejny Frajer.

– Cholera, dam się wykosić, będąc tak blisko zostania ostatnią ocalałą! – zauważył Eddie.

Richie wyszczerzył zęby.

– Ciemnowłosa dziewica z alergią na dobrą zabawę… Naprawdę miniesz się z powołaniem, Eds!

Eddie wypchnął go za próg i Mike śmiał się, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Poleźli więc we dwóch do domu Richiego, który napomknął po drodze, że przydadzą mu się posiłki. Nie oszacował jednak wymiaru katastrofy.

Wchodząc do jego pokoju, Eddie obrzucił widok pola bitwy jednym ze swoich klasycznych spojrzeń, w którym odbijało się zniesmaczenie, ale nie było zaskoczenia. Rankiem Richie wyrąbał wszystko z szafek na podłogę, żeby o niczym nie zapomnieć. Wydawało się to sensownym planem do momentu, gdy zapełnił już torbę i obie walizki tak, że nie zamykały się nawet, gdy się na nich usiadło, a dywanu wciąż nie było widać spod niezbędnych mu do życia ciuchów i gratów.

Eddie zamyślił się przez jakieś pół minuty. Potem brutalnie wypieprzył wszystko z powrotem na podłogę i pokręcił ostrzegawczo głową, gdy tylko Richie otworzył usta. Następnie zabrał się do roboty, od czasu do czasu tłumacząc coś tonem, jakby mówił do pijanego dziecka.

Oczywiście odmówił podziękowania za to, że Richie sprawił mu tym zajęciem taką megaradochę.

Richie zajął się więc selekcją komiksów, dzieląc je na takie, które mógł zostawić, i takie, które musiał zabrać, bo były dla niego psychicznym odpowiednikiem ulubionej przytulanki.

– Jak tam wieczór z mamusią? – spytał niewinnym tonem.

Pomniejszony Klub Frajerów spędzał tego lata wspólnie każdą wolną chwilę, leniąc się nad jeziorem, paląc wieczorami ogniska i włócząc się po miasteczku do późnych godzin nocnych. Eddie prawie codziennie zostawiał ich jednak koło dziewiątej. Wracał do domu, mył ząbki, przebierał się w piżamkę i mówił mamusi dobranoc, by jak wszystkie grzeczne dzieci zgasić światło przed dziesiątą.

Teoretycznie był to z jego strony nie tyle krok wstecz, co próba kompromisu, bo ostatnich miesiącach dał czadu z asertywnością bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Choć jego mamuśka wypróbowała parędziesiąt ogranych sposobów, jak łzy, wpędzanie w poczucie winy i snucie katastroficznych przepowiedni, a także parę całkiem nowych numerów, jak symulowanie problemów z sercem, Eddie poskładał papiery na uczelnie poza Maine i wybrał NY. Po paru miesiącach doszli do etapu pozornego spokoju, w którym ona ograniczała swoje wybuchy głównie do mnóstwa zimnego milczenia i załzawionych spojrzeń, a on robił wszystko, by pokazać, że ten wyjazd wcale nie jest demonstracją.

Richie powtarzał nieustannie, że nie negocjuje się z terrorystami, ale Eddie twierdził, że trzeba ją zrozumieć, bo to najtrudniejsze lato jej życia. Richie odkrył wtedy ze wstrętem, że nie różnił sie od niej przynajmniej pod tym jednym względem.

– Miło, że pytasz – odpowiedział słodko Eddie. – Równie udany jak każdy ostatnio. Cyknęliśmy sobie trochę wcześniej wspólny portret do naszej kartki świątecznej, a potem założyliśmy bliźniacze stroje i trenowaliśmy do corocznego konkursowego duetu w czasie pikniku country.

Richie wyszczerzył zęby z zachwytem.

– Wyobrażam was sobie w kowbojskich kapeluszach i tych skórzanych portkach!

Eddie przewrócił oczami.

– A tak poza tym: ugotowała kolację, więc pozmywałem gary i powiedziałem, że było pyszne. Odpowiedziała…

– Poczekaj, zgadnę.

– Wal.

– Eddie, misiaczku… – Richie przybrał płaczliwie-dramatyczny ton – nie musisz dłużej udawać, że uważasz mnie za dobrą matkę, skoro odliczasz już dni, by ode mnie uciec!

Eddie krótko się zaśmiał. Składał właśnie koszulkę Richiego w niepokojąco równą kostkę, z wprawą, jakby dorabiał w tajemnicy w sklepie odzieżowym.

– Akurat wczoraj trochę mniej łez, a więcej oskarżeń, ale blisko. – Po chwili dodał bez uśmiechu: – Nie wierzę już, że kiedykolwiek mi to wybaczy. Za tydzień pożegnamy się już na zawsze, więcej się do mnie nie odezwie i do końca życia będzie chodzić w żałobie.

Richie skończył z komiksami i położył się na stercie ciuchów. I tak nie dało się ich już bardziej pognieść.

– Sorki, ale nie wierzę w takie happy endy. Stawiam dziesięć dolców, że nie będziecie gadać przez góra tydzień.

– Wow, Rich – rzucił Eddie znudzonym głosem. – Nienawidzisz jej. Szokujące!

Nawet nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, bo powiedział to już na milion sposobów. Sam Eddie nigdy nie był w stanie powiedzieć o niej nic _naprawdę_ złego, choć nieustannie wyrzucał z siebie długaśne listy obelg pod adresem innych ludzi.

Przez te lata kłócili się – naprawdę kłócili, nie sprzeczali czy wydurniali – prawie wyłącznie o to.

– Ok, po prostu na siebie uważaj. Kiedy współlokatorzy z akademika zaczną narzekać na starych, nie wyskakuj od razu ze zwierzeniami. Większość nienawidzi matek za to, że wywaliły im zbunkrowany w szufladzie zapas zioła, nie za to, że przez lata wmawiały im, że są poważnie chorzy.

Eddie powstrzymał się od komentarza. Segregował ciuchy z zaciętą miną, wpadając w ten swój stan przygnębionego zamyślenia. _Jak ktoś tak maleńki mieści w sobie tyle poczucia winy?_ Richie pogratulował sobie bycia zjebem.

Chodziło o to, że gdzieś do trzeciej klasy podstawówki on też wierzył, że jeśli Eddie nie będzie ostrożny dosłownie przez cały czas, może umrzeć w każdej chwili, i tak cholernie się bał.

Potem, w _tamto_ lato, Eddie niby poznał prawdę, ale stało się z nią dokładnie to samo co zwykle. Niby już w to nie wierzył… ale nie do końca. Odrzucał większość durnot, które wpajała mu matka, ale fiksował na ich fragmentach. Nie, nie można się było zaraziłć HIV, korzystając z tej samej szklanki co zarażona osoba, ale jedna babka w Oklahomie totalnie zaraziła się przez ugryzienie komara, który wcześniej wyssał kogoś chorego, a cała ta historia wcale nie była bajką, która miała zniechęcić do włóczenia się wieczorami. Wygłaszał takie twierdzenia tonem objawionych prawd i Richie miał złe przeczucia na myśl, co by było, gdyby Eddie nie miał przy sobie Frajerów, którzy regularnie je wyśmiewali.

Eddie był naprawdę sobą tylko w ich towarzystwie. Tylko oni znali go w tej nadaktywnej wersji, wyrzucającego z siebie totalne głupoty i poetyckie wiązanki bluzgów z buntowniczym uśmiechem. Przy matce zawsze odgrywał rolę dziecka, które sobie wymarzyła: słodkiego, posłusznego i wymagającego ochrony, której zapewnianie mogło stanowić sens życia.

Ale nie samotnego. To jej nie wyszło, choć próbowała z całych sił.

Richie zszedł do kuchni zrobić im kolację, to znaczy wyciągnąć z zamrażarki pudło waniliowych lodów, wywalić je do misek i zabrać po drodze ze stołu paczkę żelków na deser. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Eddie odgruzował już łóżko, więc Richie wygodnie się na nim rozwalił.

– Jakim trzeba być deklem, by bez przerwy nosić aż tak ujebane szkła? – spytał retorycznie Eddie, skopując z materaca nogi Richiego, by zrobić sobie miejsce. – Jak się nie ogarniesz, beze mnie oślepniesz w chuj w ciągu góra dwóch lat.

Ściągnął mu okulary z twarzy z delikatnością rzeźnika i jak setki razy wyciągnął z saszetki ściereczkę do czyszczenia, jedną z tych rzeczy, która nieustannie zapodziewała się gdzieś Richiemu.

Richie poczuł dławienie go w gardle.

Wtrynili lody, gadając o tym, że Bev i Ben chyba próbowali ich wkręcić, udając, że też odwalili Billa, skoro żadne z nich nie odezwało się już od prawie tygodnia. Żart był wyjątkowo marny, biorąc pod uwagę samopoczucie Mike'a.

Eds siedział za blisko, _znowu_ , choć miał do dyspozycji pół łóżka. To był właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – ciągle to robił, prawie jakby torturował Richiego dla rozrywki. Rzucał się całym ciałem, by wyrwać mu pilota, kiedy Richie próbował przełączyć telewizor na jakiś program spoza pasma dla emerytów. Przeciskał się na miejsce przy ścianie, kiedy Richie siedział z brzegu stolika, mimo że wokół były inne wolne miejsca. Rozwalał się na kinowym fotelu tak, że ich nogi się stykały.

– Przynajmniej ty nie odwal Billa – powiedział Richie, kopiąc go w nogę, by móc w naturalny sposób trochę ją potem odsunąć, żeby zapobiec niekontrolowanym drganiom anakondy.

Eddie miał na sobie dżinsy i ciężko było to wybaczyć losowi. Chujowa pogoda przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie odebrała Richiemu okazję do pożegnania się z jego widokiem w szortach.

– Powiedział koleś, który zerwał pakt – rzucił kpiąco Eddie.

Na moment go zatkało. Nie gadali o tym od tamtej nocy, gdy mieli osiem lat, a starzy Richiego nie tylko zabronili im obejrzenia w telewizji _Bliskich spotkań trzeciego stopnia_ , ale i kazali im zgasić światło w pokoju o dziewiątej, choć był piątek. Przysięgli sobie wtedy, że gdy tylko będą pełnoletni, wyprowadzą się we dwóch do odjazdowego mieszkania, w którym nie będzie rodziców i durnych zakazów. Oczywiście najbliżej parków rozrywki w Orlando, jak się da. To ostatnie było sprawą kluczową. Z jakiegoś powodu czyszczenie basenów w SeaWorld wydawało się im wtedy naprawdę fajną pracą.

– Przecież wiesz, że nie dostałbym się na NYU.

– Mogłeś chociaż spróbować – odpowiedział Eddie z irytacją. Richie odgryzł głowy sześciu żelkowym miśkom jednocześnie, by nie wychlapać teraz tego, co jakimś cudem udało mu się przemilczeć przez tyle tygodni: owszem, _pr_ _ó_ _bował_. Eddie zrobił minę, jakby miał się zrzygać, i dodał: – Będzie mi cię brakowało najbardziej, pojebie.

To oczywistość, ale nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział jej na głos i Richie poczuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

– Nie rozsiadaj się tak, masz jeszcze sporo do spakowania! – wydarł się Eddiemu nad uchem, rzucając w niego swoim T-shirtem.

Eds boleśnie dziabnął go łokciem w brzuch, więc Richie spróbował przyblokować go chwytem za szyję, ale zareagował o sekundę za późno. Jak przystało na łasicę, Eddie z łatwością się wykręcił, wbił mu kolano w biodro i przygwoździł nadgarstki do materaca, zawisając nad twarzą Richiego ze zwycięską miną.

Richie spróbował utrzymać kpiący wyraz twarzy. Było to trudne, bo z każdą chwilą stawało się bardziej oczywiste, że krew z całego ciała odpłynęła mu w jedno miejsce. Zapewne przez ten niedobór żelaza nie przychodził mu do głowy żaden tekścik, którym mógłby wykpić się z sytuacji, zostało mu więc wsłuchiwanie się we własne tętno dudniące w uszach.

Eddie zastygł na moment z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy i napiętymi mięśniami. Jego nierówny oddech muskał twarz Richiego. Nagle spojrzał mu w oczy z _tą_ miną, z którą decydował się zwykle na totalne szaleństwa w stylu zerwania się z lekcji.

Potem zgiął łokcie.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek scementował ich dożywotni frajerski status. Jakimś cudem dobrą chwilę zajęło im bowiem ogarnięcie, że technika, w której kładzie się wargę na wardze i porusza nimi jak dwie złote rybki, dysząc sobie nawzajem w usta, nie jest chyba optymalną techniką.

Wyglądało to zapewne mniej więcej tak, jak wyglądał zwykle Richie, symulując namiętną sesję pieszczot ze stojącym w salonie Eddiego zdjęciem jego matki. Chyba nie tylko jemu przyszło to do głowy, bo Eddie zaśmiał się nerwowo, odsuwając głowę.

Bez okularów Richie postrzegał jego twarz jako pozbawioną ostrych krawędzi. Od tych oczu można było dostać cukrzycy.

Czuł się tak, jakby przebywał poza ciałem, kontrolując jego ruchy przez konsolę do gier. To właśnie dzięki temu udało mu się zrobić kilka następnych rzeczy. Przyciągnął twarz Eddiego z powrotem do swojej, wkładając mu dłoń we włosy. Tym razem w przebłysku geniuszu Eds delikatnie zassał jego dolną wargę i tak – Richie załapał momentalnie, o co ten cały szum. Eddie smakował żelkami i wanilią i pachniał tak cudownie znajomo, że prawie wszystkie wątpliwości w głowie Richiego rozpierzchły się pod jego ciepłym ciężarem.

Objął jedną dłonią twarz Eddiego, wsuwając mu drugą pod koszulkę. Kiedy przesuwał nią po plecach z cierpliwością głodującego, któremu podano pierwszy prawdziwy posiłek od lat, Richie czuł, jak dłonie Eddiego zwiedzały w podobny sposób jego ciało, i to było w tym wszystkim największe wariactwo. Kiedy odważył się wsunąć mu dłoń w dżinsy, Eddie – już twardy i to _RICHIE! TO!!! SPRAWIŁ!!!!!_ – lekko drgnął, wydychając szybko powietrze. Moment później jego dłonie zaczęły walczyć ze sprzączką paska Richiego.

Richie nie był pewien, czy to, co zrobili dalej, czyli wzajemna jazda na ręcznym, liczyło się jako seks. Przez cały czas entuzjastycznie wymieniali w jej trakcie ślinę, wypróbowując różne lepsze i gorsze pomysły, te z udziałem języków i zębów. W pewnym momencie Eddie pozwolił mu przeturlać się na plecy i metodą prób i błędów Richiemu udało się chyba zrobić coś dokładnie tak, jak powinien. Chwilę przed finiszem przez ciężki, urywany oddech Eddiego przedarł się bowiem inny odgłos i był to najpiękniejszy odgłos, jaki Richie słyszał w życiu.

Eddie nie przestał jednak poruszać ręką w mądry, mądry sposób i Richie przymknął oczy. Moment później z jego głowy zostały wymiecione wszystkie myśli, gdy schlapał się Edsowi na rękę w tempie, którego nie powstydziłby się Speedy Gonzales.

Potem wyplątali się niezdarnie ze swoich kończyn, a myśli Richiego wróciły na swoje miejsce i zaczęły gorączkową gonitwę. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Eddie wpadł w jeden z tych swoich spanikowanych stanów, w jakie wpadał zawsze, gdy sprawy się komplikowały. Teraz, gdy Richie naprawdę mógł go więcej nie zobaczyć, musiał się powstrzymać przed chlapnięciem jakiejś durnoty.

Udało mu się przez rekordowe dwadzieścia dwie sekundy.

– No to wylazła z ciebie pedaloza – rzucił konwersacyjnie. – Co by na to powiedziała twoja biedna matka?

Eddie wzruszył ramionami. Nie uśmiechnął się, ale prawie – jego twarz wydawała się zaskakująco rozluźniona.

– Na pewno ma na to w szafce jakieś proszki albo czopki – stwierdził spokojnie.

Richie zaśmiał się z zachwytem. Kochał go najbardziej na świecie. W dużej mierze za to, że nawet ciągłe zbulwersowane jazgotanie i wszystkie pełne wyższości westchnięcia świata nie były w stanie zamaskować faktu, że odbierali na tej samej zrytej fali.

– Wyszło na to, że Bowers miał co do nas rację od samego początku. Wizjonerzy często bywają niedoceniani. Może wyślemy mu kosz owoców do pierdla?

Zagapił się przez moment z durnym uśmiechem, bo z potarganymi włosami Eds wyglądał słodko jak york w sweterku.

– Będziesz się teraz tak dziwnie zachowywał? – Eddie zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. – Bo jak nie przestaniesz, wracam do domu!

– Kochanie, nie denerwuj się tak! Chcę tylko ustalić, czy będziemy do siebie teraz mówić kotku czy pieseczku, a potem zasnąć w twoich ramionach! – odparł czule Richie, wyciągając dłoń, by pogłaskać go w policzek.

Eddie strącił ją z twarzy z teatralną odrazą, ale wyczołgując się z łóżka do łazienki, zawisł nad nim na moment, usta o cal od ust, z tak bezczelnym uśmiechem, że Richie poczuł strach, że może się zaraz obudzić.

Chwilę po tym, jak się ogarnął, Eds autentycznie WRÓCIŁ! DO!!! PAKOWANIA!!!!! udowadniając po raz milionowy, że są _bardzo_ różnymi ludźmi. Richie siedział obok niego, nieustannie trajkocząc. Robili plany. Kiedy spotkają się w Derry na Święto Dziękczynienia, w kinach będzie akurat nowy _Star Trek_ , przed Gwiazdką w Bangor będzie już otwarty ten nowy salon gier, a skoro ferie Eddiego zaczynają się tydzień wcześniej, przyjedzie na te parę dni do Richiego, jeśli tylko jego współlokator w akademiku nie okaże się czubem.

Przez cały ten czas Richie rozważał jednocześnie przyciśnięcie Edsa do ściany i wypróbowanie bardziej zaawansowanych technik niż poprzednio. Kiedy prawie zebrał się już na odwagę, jego starzy postanowili zabłysnąć specjalnością wszystkich starych, czyli zrujnować mu życie, wracając do domu.

Richie zbył ich w ciągu dziesięciu minut, choć wcześniej planowali ostatnią wspólną kolację. Eddie nie wspomniał ani słowem o swojej godzinie policyjnej i został u niego do północy. O dziwo nie zaliczył w tym czasie żadnego ataku paniki, co było cudownie zaskakujące, bo sam Richie wciąż trochę trząsł się w środku.

Na sam koniec był za to smutny. Bardzo.

– Kurwa, Richie – powiedział po prostu, kiedy wyszli na podwórko.

Sytuacji nie dało się w żaden sposób podsumować trafniej, więc Richie po prostu uściskał go z całych sił, żałośnie długo i niezręcznie, tak, jak nie robił tego nigdy, by przypadkiem nie pokazać swoich kart.

Kiedy Eddie wyprowadzał rower za bramę, miał zmarszczone czoło i swoją klasyczną minę męczennika. Richie nie mógł na nią patrzeć. Zamrugał więc uwodzicielsko rzęsami i posłał mu na odchodne buziaka, całując namiętnie wnętrze swojej dłoni i na nią dmuchając.

Eddie przewrócił oczami, ale się uśmiechnął, tym najwspanialszym uśmiechem, jak gdyby z jego ramion opadła odrobina ciężaru. Richie pomyślał wtedy coś tak niewiarygodnie frajerskiego, że nie przyznałby się do tego nawet na torturach – _to jest to_. Moment, do którego będzie wracał, nawet będąc zreumatyzowanym prykiem.

Może i wkroczyli właśnie na pierdoleńsko trudną drogę, ale nie mieli pójść nią sami.

Mimo że nie udało mu się zasnąć w nocy, tryskał humorem o świcie. Kiedy załadował się wreszcie do samochodu, ocierając pot po dźwiganiu ostatnich tobołów do bagażnika, szczerzył się tak głupkowato, że ojciec znów zaczął kazanie o tym, jak skończy niebawem Richie, jeśli nie przestanie jarać trawy na dobry początek dnia. W ogóle go to nie drażniło, podobnie jak upał i korek. Paplał z ożywieniem przez większość drogi.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd koniec dzieciństwa nagle stał się realny, czuł ekscytację na myśl o przyszłości.

Nie zadzwonił do Eddiego pierwszej nocy. Nietypowo dla siebie chciał najpierw porządnie rozkminić, jak rozegrać ciąg dalszy, by nie spieprzyć go po tak epickim zwycięstwie. Poza tym jakaś część jego wciąż nie wierzyła w to, co się stało, a inna chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale od następnego dnia zamierzał gadać z Edsem codziennie i być tak błyskotliwym i dowcipnym, jak tylko był w stanie, byle nie pozwolić mu się zadręczać ani uznać, że to był błąd.

W kolejnych dniach przydarzyło mu się jednak coś dziwnego; wtedy, oczywiście, nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Za każdym razem, gdy miał już sięgnąć po słuchawkę telefonu, jego umysł znajdował nagle inne niecierpiące zwłoki zajęcie; kiedy zdarzyło mu się pomyśleć o domu, myśli w jednej chwili zostawały zagłuszone przez inne, związane z tu i teraz; nawet kiedy łapał się na tym, że czuje się nieszczęśliwy i tak bardzo tęskni, nie do końca wiedział _za czym_.

Ale to wcale nie wspomnienia zaczęły znikać jako pierwsze. Przez pewien czas pamiętał, że miał w Derry znajomych, potrafiłby ich nawet wymienić, gdyby bardzo się skupił, ale niewiele poza tym. Zniknęły bowiem wszystkie szczegóły, które czyniły ich wyjątkowymi – kolory oczu i barwy głosów, poczucia humoru i małe dziwactwa, powiedzonka i nawyki.

Najpierw zblakły uczucia. Wspomnienia zostały wymazane w drugiej kolejności. Nawet nie zauważył, że zniknęły, bo były już puste. Nie sprawiały wrażenia czegoś, co żal tracić.

Kiedy nie tak dużo później zderzył się niezdarnie zębami z przypadkowym kolesiem, czując jego dłoń za paskiem spodni w jednym _z tych_ barów, sądził, że robi to po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Opowiadanie historyjek było jego darem, opowiedział więc ich też kilka samemu sobie. Jedną z nich była ta, że nie nadawał się do związku. W końcu nigdy go nie chciał.

**[6]**

Gdy kładzie głowę na poduszkę, zegar wskazuje trzecią czterdzieści. Umówili się, że nastawią budziki na szóstą.

Jest pewien, że nie uśnie, ale wpada w dziwną śpiączkę chwilę po tym, jak zamyka oczy. Szczerze tego żałuje, bo śni mu się z lekka żałosny koszmar, przez który nie może się dłużej szczycić byciem jedynym nienawiedzonym członkiem Klub Frajerów.

W jego pamięci odblokowuje się jednocześnie parę kolejnych wspomnień, ale ciężko uznać to za pozytyw, bo są mu potrzebne jak ręcznik rybie.

We śnie wraca do dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy weszli do domu przy ulicy Neibolt – tak jakby. Wszystko dzieje się dokładnie tak, jak się wydarzyło, do chwili gdy Pennywise w wampirzej postaci znów wpija się zębami w twarz Stana. Tym razem docierają do niego bowiem za późno. W swoich ostatnich chwilach Stan wrzeszczy, jak wtedy – bez resztek godności, jak dziecko, ledwie zrozumiale – że go opuścili, zmusili, nigdy nie byli jego przyjaciółmi. Krew szybko tworzy wokół niego cuchnącą kałużę, bo nie płynie tylko z twarzy, ale i z rozszarpanych nadgarstków. Kiedy go tak zostawiają, uciekając na zewnątrz przed Pennywise’em – nagle wiedząc o sobie rzeczy, których wcale nie chcieli wiedzieć – ręka trupiobladego Eddiego znów zwisa pod nienaturalnym kątem. Ale gdy opiera się on na ramieniu Richiego, jego skóra jest ciepła, a szyja pachnie uspokajająco znajomo. Wtedy pojawia się jego matka, wrzeszcząc, by ktoś tak _brudny_ nie ważył się więcej dotykać jej syna, ale tym razem nie patrzy przy tym na Bev, patrzy w oczy Richiego i wyczytuje z nich _wszystko_. I Richie czuje, jak przechodzi go dreszcz, czuje, że się dusi, bo nagle wie z całkowitą pewnością, że ona w końcu odbierze mu Eddiego, choćby miało jej to zająć lata, choćby musiała zmienić w tym celu imię i tożsamość. Richie przywala później w twarz Billowi i zostaje zupełnie sam, i dobrze, bo to doskonały trening przed całą resztą jego życia. Zachodzi do salonu gier i spotyka tam Bowersa, który przy wszystkich nazywa go tym jednym wyzwiskiem, przed którym Richie nigdy nie potrafi się obronić, z którego nie umie nawet zażartować. Ucieka więc jak dzieciak, a kiedy Pennywise rzuca się na niego moment później, boi się krzyczeć, bo klaun mógłby zdradzić jego _brudny sekrecik_ wszystkim, a to byłoby gorsze niż śmierć.

Kiedy przestaje się trząść, rzygając nad kiblem, ogarnia go zażenowanie łopatologią własnej psychiki.

Doprowadzanie się do stanu względnej używalności dodatkowo utrudnia fakt, że rankiem odkrywa, że nie zabrał ze sobą wielu rzeczy. Żadnych prochów na łomotanie w głowie. Ładowarki do telefonu. Pasty do zębów.

Eddie z coraz bardziej triumfalnym uśmiechem wyciąga ze swoich tobołów kolejne przedmioty, łącznie z czterema ładowarkami o różnych rodzajach wejść. Richie jest wciąż na tyle nieprzytomny, że traci cierpliwość dopiero po paru minutach.

– Przyznaj: jesteś jednym z tych oszołomów z bunkrem wypchanym zapasami na wypadek końca świata.

Eddie robi zrezygnowaną minę.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym mieć na to forsę. – Spogląda z politowaniem na Richiego wykonującego gest przykręcania poluzowanych śrubek pod kopułą. – Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał za parę lat!

Kiedy dołączają do reszty na dole, okazuje się, że wszystkie ich dorosłe sukcesy razem wzięte nie sprawiły, że stali się choć odrobinę mniej frajerami, bo żadne z nich nie pomyślało oczywiście o skombinowaniu czegoś na śniadanie. Mike pogania, więc wizja kupienia żarcia przed wizytą w ich dawnej siedzibie klubu oddala się o parę godzin.

W drodze przez las Eddie wyciąga z kieszeni coś, co przynajmniej z nazwy na opakowaniu wydaje się batonem. Odmierza część, która zdecydowanie nie jest połową, ale jakimiś dwoma piątymi, i podaje ją Richiemu ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Baton nie zawiera cukru, glutenu ani sztucznych słodzików, więc Richie spodziewa się smaku błota, jednak gdy nagle przypomina sobie swój durnowaty sen, czuje, jakby przełykał odłamki szkła.

Potem zaliczają zaskakująco miłą wizytę w swoim dawnym domku, w czasie której od biedy da się nawet chwilami udawać, że są normalnymi ludźmi odbywającymi sentymentalną wycieczkę.

Ta część programu jest oczywiście zbyt przyjemna, by mogła potrwać dłużej niż godzinę.

Następnie zmierzają do miasteczka. Kolejne osoby odłączają się od grupy w różnych miejscach, idąc tam, gdzie mają nadzieję znaleźć przedmioty, które będą pełnić rolę ich talizmanów.

Richie dziękuje Latającemu Potworowi Spaghetti i innym bogom za to, że za dzieciaka trzeba go było wyciągać siłą z salonu gier. Skoro Mike wymagał od nich przyniesienia na swój indiański rytuał przedmiotów o szczególnej wartości emocjonalnej, pomysł z żetonem do automatów naprawdę uratował mu tyłek. Gdyby na niego nie wpadł, musiałby chyba zadzwonić do matki z prośbą, by wyciągnęła z pudła na strychu i przesłała mu FedExem focię Eddiego z zawodów pływackich w drugiej liceum. Na pewno była pełna mocy, biorąc pod uwagę, że prostował do niej pinokia więcej razy niż do wszystkich aktorów z obsady _Beverly Hills 90210_ na plakatach w pokoju siostry razem wziętych.

Kiedy zostają z Billem tylko we dwóch, ten rzuca:

– Wiesz, że w jednej z moich książek jest postać wzorowana na tobie? Oczywiście do wczoraj nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.

Jego twarz rozpogadza się tak bardzo, że Richie domyśla się puenty, ale postanawia nie odbierać Billowi tej ulotnej chwili radości.

– Co to za postać? Błyskotliwy łotr o złotym sercu, seksowny buntownik, ironiczny szmugler…?

Bill szczerzy się jak Grinch kradnący święta.

– Śmieciarz, który dorabia wieczorami jako komik w podrzędnych barach. Miałeś taki plan na wybicie się w liceum, nie? – Richie przemilcza fakt, że dokładnie tak się wybił. Niech już się tak nie cieszy. – W prologu załatwiają go zmutowane pająki.

Ok, przynajmniej nie brzmiało to jak nominowane do sztywniackich nagród nudziarstwo, tylko coś, co faktycznie mógłby przeczytać Richie. Najlepiej jak najszybciej, z nadzieją, że są tam zbereźne kawałki, z których będzie można się nabijać.

– Powiedz chociaż, że dzielnie walczyłem. 

– Nie. Ale parę recenzji zarzuciło mi, że wybiłem zbyt wcześnie najciekawsze postaci, więc chyba możesz uznać to za komplement. – Bill stuka go ramieniem. Udało mu się wyrosnąć na niezły towar, ale zaczynał łysieć na skroniach, jak kiedyś jego stary. Richie dostawał głupawki za każdym razem, gdy rzucało mu się to w oczy. – Reszta też się pojawia, w różnych miejscach różnych powieści. I odpryski wydarzeń. Kanały. Jezioro. Straszny stary dom na skraju miasteczka. To wszystko we mnie siedziało, tylko nie byłem w stanie połączyć kropek.

Richie filozoficznie wzdycha.

– Przecież wiesz, co mówi ludowa mądrość, Billiam: można wyciągnąć człowieka ze wsi, ale nie ma szans wyciągnąć wsi z człowieka.

Chwilę później Richie zostaje sam, a dzień przestaje wreszcie sprawiać pozory normalnego i oficjalnie outuje się jako najgorszy dzień jego życia.

Między dziesiątą a trzynastą trzydzieści zalicza nie tylko wizytę w salonie gier, ale i epizod z zombiakiem wręczającym mu klepsydrę pogrzebową z jego zdjęciem, a także ponowne spotkanie ze starym kumplem o zezujących oczach, który za pomocą piosenki przypomina mu, że wciąż wie o nim więcej niż jego przyjaciele.

Około piętnastej trochę przechodzi mu trzęsawka i wraca rozum, więc decyduje się spieprzać z Derry, wyłażąc z hotelu przez balkon, bo to jedyny sposób na wyminięcie Bena i Bev.

Między szesnastą trzydzieści a osiemnastą gada sobie ze Stanem. To znaczy nie do końca, bo Stan nie staje na wysokości zadania i nie ukazuje się w holograficznej postaci, by przypomnieć Richiemu, że jest z nim Moc. Richie musi się więc zadowolić tym, że gdy wchodzi do synagogi, wracają do niego szczegóły dnia, gdy Stan stanął przy mównicy z przylizanymi jak na spermę włosami i zrobił jedyną w swoim życiu, całkiem epicką inbę. Wstyd przyznać, ale efekt jest taki sam, jakby Richie jednak dostał ten hologram, bo wspomnienie stawia niektóre sprawy we właściwym świetle. Wariacka odwaga / obłąkanie Stana jest na tyle zaraźliwe, że Richie nie tylko zawraca samochód, ale i z rozmachu ratuje chwilę później życie Mike’owi, wbijając siekierę w głowę Henry’ego B.

Potem, mniej więcej między osiemnastą czterdzieści pięć a dziewiętnastą, rzyga w łazience, podczas gdy Mike zajmuje się zwłokami, cokolwiek to oznacza, grunt, że wynik jest taki, że gdy wychodzi z kibla, Bowersa już nie ma, a Richie nie pyta. Pozostali Frajerzy są tak mili, że nie poruszają z nim tego tematu. Wszyscy wyglądają tak, jakby dzień zaczął się pół roku temu.

Między dziewiętnastą a dwudziestą pierwszą dwadzieścia szukają w piątkę Billa. Znajdują go nieopodal placu, na którym odbywał się festyn, roztrzęsionego do tego stopnia, że miał zamiar walczyć z Tym samotnie. Wspomina o śmierci chłopca, który mieszkał w jego dawnym domu, i Richie wie, że powinni wyciągnąć z niego więcej szczegółów, ale gdy ma już otworzyć usta, orientuje się, że wcale nie chce wiedzieć nic więcej.

Jeśli będą zwlekać, umrą kolejne osoby.

Ledwo trzymają się jednak na nogach, nie mają latarek i przedmiotów potrzebnych do rytuału, a z rozmowy wynika, że wszyscy nie jedli od parunastu godzin. Postanawiają wyruszyć tuż przed świtem, jakby to, czy słońce jest na niebie, miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie tam, gdzie zamierzają zejść.

Mike zabiera Billa do biblioteki, żeby jeszcze raz przejść przez najważniejsze informacje, które zgromadził. Ben oferuje, że pójdzie do sklepu po coś do jedzenia dla wszystkich. Dołącza do niego Bev. Eddie mamrocze coś o odpoczynku.

Richie kiwa głową. Chce pobyć w miejscu, w którym jest jasno i sucho, najdłużej, jak się da.

**[7]**

W milczeniu wracają we dwóch do hotelu.

– Chcesz się położyć? – pyta Eddie, gdy wspinają się po schodach.

– Nie wiem. Przecież nie usnę.

Jedyne, czego chce, to by było już po wszystkim.

Tym razem to Eddie bez pytania ładuje się do jego pokoju i siada na łóżku. Cienie pod oczami odznaczają się mocno na jego bladej twarzy, a obraz nędzy i rozpaczy dopełnia opatrunek w górnej części prawego policzka, ale jako tako się trzyma. _Jeszcze._

Jego widok w tym wyżętym stanie natychmiast aktywuje w Richiem odruch Pawłowa.

– Naprawdę musiałeś sobie obandażować pół twarzy? – pyta, siadając w nogach łóżka pół metra od niego. – Wyglądasz jak po wyrwaniu zęba mądrości.

Eddie natychmiast robi bardziej znajomą minę. Mniej _delikatną_.

– Nie mógłbyś sobie darować przynajmniej teraz, durny kutasie? Miło, że przejmujesz się moim samopoczuciem po tym, jak psychopata _wbił mi n_ _ó_ _ż w twarz_.

– Ben i Bev mówili, że to rozcięcie ma z centymetr. Pokaż. – Wyciąga dłoń do jego policzka, a Eddie z wprawą, jakby robił to ostatnio wczoraj, odbija mu ją tak, że Richie prawie daje sobie z plaskacza.

Uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, ale po chwili wzdycha:

– Nie ma szans, że nie zostanie mi blizna. Gdyby od razu zszyli to w szpitalu, pewnie byłoby ok, ale skoro nie mamy czasu na takie pierdoły…

– Może wyjdzie ci to na dobre – odpowiada pocieszająco Richie. – Ze szramą pod okiem będziesz wyglądał twardzielowato jak Bruce Willis. Od razu wzrośnie ci wiarygodność jako proroka apokalipsy. Poza tym znowu martwisz się na zapas. Może żadne z nas nie będzie już musiało przejmować się przyszłością!

Eddie milczy przez moment.

– Nie umieraj, Richie – mówi w końcu tak poważnie, że nie da się tego wytrzymać.

– A potem co…? – pyta Richie tonem grindrowego ruchacza, próbującego przekierować rozmowę na seks przez telefon.

Zamiast się wkurwić, Eddie zagapia się na niego przez parę sekund z tym trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy.

Potem pochyla się i przyciąga go do siebie tak gwałtownie, jakby próbował urwać mu głowę.

Richie ledwo powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem uniku, bo przypomina to atak, ale kiedy usta Eddiego rozchylają jego usta, wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, którego natychmiast bardzo żałuje, i Eddie lekko się uśmiecha i trochę rozluźnia uścisk Kuby Rozpruwacza, a gdy Richie wsuwa palce jednej dłoni w jego włosy, czuje, jak serce Eddiego stopniowo zwalnia swój paniczny rytm, i to zupełny obłęd, i Richie ma zamiar to przerwać, naprawdę, bo to jak wykorzystywanie najebanego nastolatka w barze o czwartej nad ranem, ale rozumie to tylko jego mózg, bo język przechodzi z ust do ust, bo Eddie lekko przygryza jego dolną wargę, a tym samym na dobre zrywa połączenie między jego ciałem a umysłem, i chyba mija minuta, albo nawet kilka, i Richie poznaje to głównie po tym, jak ciasne w kroku wydają się już jego spodnie, bo jego dłonie próbują rozpiąć pasek Eddiego, tyle że idzie im to dość chujowo i z jakiegoś powodu przychodzi mu do głowy, że może poszłoby lepiej na leżący, więc postanawia zdecydowanie przycisnąć Edsa całym ciałem do materaca, ale kiepsko wymierza odległość, a Eddie się tego nie spodziewa…

…i wali głową w ścianę z boleśnie brzmiącym łomotem.

– Pojebało cię...? – syczy Eddie ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, rozmasowując sobie potylicę.

Richie odskakuje od niego jak oparzony.

– MNIE??! Co ty odpierdalasz?!!! Wczoraj dostałeś szału na samo wspomnienie tego, że kiedyś się przelizaliśmy. I co, nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?!

Eddie robi nierówny wdech i wydech. Potem kiwa głową.

Wygląda, jakby był w trakcie poważnego maniakalnego epizodu. Albo jakby opętał go jakiś demoniczny patron mokrych fantazji Richiego.

– Masz ochotę… – rzuca Eds niepewnie – na kiepskiego loda w moim wykonaniu?

Richie przełyka ślinę tak głośno, że słychać to na drugim końcu Derry.

Rozlega się dźwięk syreny alarmowej. Maski z tlenem spadają ze schowków bagażowych.

– Naprawdę wiesz, co robisz? – wydusza w końcu Richie. I tak jest dumny, że wciąż jest w stanie składać słowa w zdania. Eddie znów kiwa głową. – I nie jesteś tym pierdolonym klaunem?

– Przecież bym ci nie powiedział, gdybym nim był – zauważa. – Jeszcze przez chwilę.

Richie znów siada bliżej niego, stukając go ramieniem.

– Jak się nad tym zastanowić, zrobienie laski Pennywise'owi na moment przed tym, jak mnie zajebie, byłoby naprawdę godnym ukoronowaniem mojego życia. – Pochyla się, by pocałować Eddiego w szyję, mrucząc: – Dobra, wyskakuj z tych ciuszków Homera Simpsona. Zaryzykuję.

– Powiedziała ludzka wersja muppeta Gonzo – odparowuje Eddie, zaczynając mu rozpinać guziki koszuli. Brzmi, jakby był lekko wkurwiony, i Richiemu zajmuje sekundę załapanie, że _Eddie brzmi właśnie tak, kiedy jest napalony!!!!!_

Eddie zaskakująco sprawnie pozbywa się jego koszuli, po czym z delikatnością dusiciela ściąga mu przez głowę koszulkę i rzuca ją na podłogę.

– Tylko twoje zasługują na delikatne traktowanie? – pyta Richie chwilę później, gdy Eddie zabiera mu swój T–shirt z ręki i rozkłada go na krześle.

– Zacznij dbać o ciuchy, a może też zacznę je delikatnie traktować.

Rozlega się wycie alarmu pożarowego. Znak w czerwonej ramce informuje o wjeździe na drogę, z której nie da się zawrócić.

– Naprawdę ładnie pachną – rzuca Richie, wysilając się na ironiczny ton. - Cytrusowo.

Eddie robi tę minę, którą robi zawsze, gdy nie jest do końca pewien, czy Richie się z niego nabija, ale dodaje wyzywająco:

– Płyn do płukania własnej roboty. Te sklepowe są rakotwórcze.

– Nie myślałeś o założeniu kanału na Youtubie? Powinieneś uświadamiać cały świat.

– Pierdol się. I wyciągaj prezerwatywy.

Richie czuje się, jakby nadepnął na gwóźdź, a potem dostał w łeb puszką farby, żelazkiem i cegłą, jak włamywacze, którzy zadarli z Kevinem McCallisterem.

Musi to być widać na jego twarzy, bo Eddie natychmiast się zapowietrza.

– CO JEST Z TOBĄ NIE TAK!!!? – wydziera się, zrywając się na nogi. – Kurwa, wychowałeś się w szczytowym okresie epidemii AIDS! Naprawdę _niczego_ cię to nie nauczyło?

– Oczywiście, że nauczyło! Nie uprawiam seksu bez gumki… prawie nigdy. – Richie robi przepraszającą minę, która działa na Eddiego jak płachta na byka.

– Wszystkie te teksty o jebaniu się i naprawdę nie przeszło ci to przez myśl?!

– Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko przestaniesz grać trudnego do zdobycia…

Odpowiedzią na jego próbę rozładowania sytuacji jest tak mrożące spojrzenie, że decyduje się jednak nie kopać sobie grobu. Wstaje, żeby na wszelki wypadek przetrząsnąć portfel, ale robi to głównie po to, by odsunąć się trochę z pola rażenia.

Eddie siada na łóżku, opierając czoło na dłoni, i przymyka oczy. Siedzi tak przez jakieś sześćdziesiąt osiem sekund, wyglądając, jakby przechodził jednocześnie przez cztery pierwsze etapy żałoby.

– Uprzedzam, że cię zamorduję, jeśli cokolwiek przez ciebie złapię – informuje następnie spokojnym tonem, spoglądając Richiemu w oczy.

Potem opróżnia kieszeń spodni z telefonu, podchodzi do Richiego i opada na kolana.

– Eds, nie… – zaczyna Richie, próbując zebrać szczękę z podłogi. Nie ma pojęcia, jak zamierzał skończyć zdanie, ale nie musi tego robić, bo Eddie dodaje:

– Daj już spokój.

Kiedy Eddie zaczyna odpinać mu pasek, w głowie Richiego pojawia się nagle zupełnie wariacka myśl:

 _On chce tego r_ _ó_ _wnie mocno jak ja_.

– Skończ mi w ustach, ok? – prosi Eddie, opuszczając jego bokserki. Richie chce zakpić z jego wrodzonej obawy przed zrobieniem pierdolnika, jednak kiedy czuje pewny ucisk dłoni wokół fiuta, załapuje, że nie byłby teraz w stanie wyrecytować bez notatek nawet kawału z „puk, puk”. Eddie wykonuje kilka pierwszych ruchów ręką, mrucząc: – Jak to możliwe? Nie miałeś takiej wielkiej pały w liceum.

– Kotku, znów zawodzi cię pamięć – odpowiada Richie, wypuszczając urywany oddech.

Potem Eddie zabiera się do dzieła, a z głowy Richiego znikają wszystkie myśli prócz: _Jak ktoś tak maleńki mieści w ustach tak dużo!_

Na jakieś trzydzieści sekund.

 _To naprawdę niezłe, Richie, nienaciągane siedem na dziesięć!,_ odzywa się w jego głowie głos Steve'a chwilę później i kurwa, skoro nie mógł uwolnić się od niego nawet w czasie seksu, niedługo naprawdę groziła mu impotencja, ale nie tej nocy, nie przy Eddiem, którego rzęsy wydawały się z tej perspektywy długie jak u disneyowskiej księżniczki, który zaciskał jedną dłoń na biodrze Richiego, nieustannie poruszając drugą, którego usta były tak cudownie mokre, ciepłe i sprawne…

Nagłe oświecenie wali go w łeb jak obuchem i prawie się zachłystuje.

To zdecydowanie nie lodzik debiutanta, ale kogoś, kto zaliczył już kilka wcześniej.

– Kurwa… – wyjękuje i dodaje, zanim jest w stanie się powstrzymać: – Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? Trenowałeś na czymś? Na bananach albo ogórkach…?

Eddie natychmiast wycofuje głowę. Zanim wysuwa fiuta Richiego z ust, lekko przesuwa po nim zębami.

– Serio masz teraz ochotę pogadać? – pyta tonem, jakby sprzeczali się właśnie, czy zamówić pizzę z oliwkami czy z ananasem.

Richiemu przypomina się nagle, że ostrożność jest kluczowa, gdy ma się do czynienia z psychopatą.

Chce spytać, _z kim_ i _kiedy_ , a przede wszystkim _przed czy po ślubie,_ i nie wie, która z tych możliwości rozpieprza go od środka bardziej, ale nagle załapuje, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeśli spierdoli ten moment.

Nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, więc przez przypadek znów wyrzuca z siebie prawdę:

– Nie, to tylko ty. Nikt nigdy nie kręcił mnie aż tak.

Eddie znów obrzuca go _tym_ spojrzeniem, które sprawia, że serce Richiego dostaje pierdolca.

– Szybciej, wolniej…? – pyta, wznawiając ruch ręką.

– Szybciej.

Znów bierze go w usta, leniwym, ssącym ruchem, poruszając nimi o wiele bardziej wolniej niż poprzednio. Już sam widok doprowadza Richiego do szaleństwa, więc tylko parska śmiechem, który szybko przechodzi w odgłos innego rodzaju.

Nie zauważa nawet, kiedy wkłada Eddiemu rękę we włosy i zaczyna poruszać biodrami, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Tak strasznie nie chce jeszcze dochodzić, ale wie o tym tylko jego głowa; nerwy reszty ciała drżą przy każdym, coraz mocniejszym i szybszym ruchu. Wreszcie Eddie robi językiem coś, przez co mięśnie Richiego słabną, a jego fiut zaczyna pulsować; zachęcony reakcją ponawia ruch kilka razy.

Potem następuje cudowny moment, gdy wszystko się rozmywa.

Kiedy Richie łapie oddech, obserwuje przez mgłę, jak Eddie podnosi się z kolan i wyciera usta rękawem. Obejmuje go ramionami od strony pleców.

– Ale mi dowaliłeś, stary – mamrocze, całując go w kark.

Eddie wciąż kompulsywnie przełyka ślinę, ale prycha z urazą:

– Co dalej? Koleś? _Bracie_?

– Przepraszam… kochanie? Tatusiu? Mamusiu?

Scałowuje Eddiemu śmiech z ust, powoli i głęboko, jakby robił mu językiem badanie migdałków. Zawsze podejrzewał, że całuje trochę chujowo, jak żrący jamochłon, ale tak już jest, kiedy zdarza ci się to rzadko, bo zwykle umawiasz się na konkret, jednak odzew jest tym razem bardzo pozytywny, bo Eddie poddaje się jego zabiegom z nietypową uległością, i Richie czuje w jego ustach własny smak, przez który zwykle chce mu się rzygać, ale nie tym razem, bo tym razem to DOWÓD, _drogi pamiętniczku, Eddie zrobił mi dzisiaj loda_ , gdyby piętnastoletni Richie wiedział, nie dożyłby tego dnia, bo z podniecenia wpadłby pod pierwszy przejeżdżający autobus.

Wciąż obejmując Eddiego od tyłu, rozsuwa mu spodnie i wkłada rękę w bokserki, a Eddie opiera się na nim i przymyka oczy, i sprawia dziwnie bezbronne wrażenie, i to trochę smutne, ale i bardzo motywujące, więc Richie obejmuje go w talii i popycha na łóżko, a potem robi rzeczy, których nigdy nie robi, z tych kategorii porno, które ogląda co najwyżej przypadkiem, tych ze wstępem do właściwej akcji, w których robi się coś, zanim się umacza, _romantic stylez_ , poudawajmy, że w tym filmiku jest fabuła, no więc Richie czuje nagłą potrzebę, by poudawać, i zanim schodzi poniżej pasa, całuje, ssie, gryzie, drapie i wylizuje sobie drogę do celu.

Potem po raz pierwszy od wieków daje z siebie nawet nie sto, ale przynajmniej ze sto osiemnaście procent, biorąc w gardło najgłębiej, jak potrafi, dotykając w miejscach, w których nie pozwalają się dotykać innym grzeczni chłopcy, robiąc totalny pierdolnik i wydając obsceniczne odgłosy, bo Eddie w tak oczywisty sposób potrzebuje, by ktoś go wreszcie porządnie wymiętosił, a w końcu od czego są przyjaciele, więc Richie dociska mu biodra do materaca i czuje, jak Eddie coraz bardziej drży pod jego dotykiem, aż do wcale nie tak cichego finiszu.

Po wszystkim Richie nie rusza się przez moment z miejsca, szczerząc zęby w podrasowanej wersji uśmiechu pod tytułem _Pieprzyłem się z twoją mamuśką_ , bo hej, przecież właśnie apgrejdował na zupełnie nowy poziom!!!

Eddie podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej. Obrzuca go swoim klasycznym spojrzeniem – z dezaprobatą, ale bez zaskoczenia – i przewraca oczami.

– Przynajmniej raz zrobiłeś dobry użytek z tej niewyparzonej gęby – pyskuje.

Brzmi, jakby przebiegł maraton, i Richie jest z siebie tak bardzo, bardzo zadowolony.

– Podsumowując: czyli tak jakby _nie jesteś_ tak całkiem hetero? – pyta niewinnym tonem, pakując się na łóżko.

Eddie układa się na boku twarzą do niego.

– Jesteś najbardziej pieprzniętą osobą, jako kiedykolwiek znałem – mówi z uznaniem.

Tak bardzo przypomina to komplement, że Richie cieszy się, że w zestawie genetycznych bubli, który odziedziczył po przodkach, nie było przynajmniej skłonności do spiekania raka.

Odpowiada jednak z wyrzutem:

– Szczerze mówiąc, trochę złamałeś mi serce. Fantazjowałem o byciu tym wyjątkowym chłopcem, z którym zakutasisz po raz pierwszy.

– Przecież nim byłeś. Tak jakby. – Eddie robi zażenowaną minę. Oczywiście zbywa milczeniem niewypowiedzianą zachętę do rozwinięcia tematu. – Trochę oplułem Bena winem przy kolacji, gdy sobie o tym przypomniałem.

Obaj parskają śmiechem. Eddie ma potargane włosy i zaróżowione policzki. Tylko niezwykła siła woli powstrzymuje Richiego przed zagapieniem się z rozdziawioną jadaczką.

Wskazówki zegara na ścianie zdają się obracać z zawrotną szybkością.

– Chcesz usłyszeć coś głupiego? – rzuca Richie, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie.

– Głupszego niż dotąd? To możliwe?

– Miałem na twoim punkcie strasznego zajoba.

Eddie bezczelnie się uśmiecha.

– Serio, Richie? Chcesz wyznać jeszcze coś szokującego? Chwilami robiłeś większy obciach niż Ben!

Richie wykonuje gest wbijania sobie sztyletu w serce.

– To prawda, że mali ludzie mają bliżej do piekła. Taka obelga za moje urocze wyznanie?

– Parę razy myślałem, że umrę z zażenowania. – Eddie zagapia się w sufit i dodaje mniej pewnie: – Ale czasem wydawało mi się, że zupełnie zbzikowałem, skoro wmówiłem sobie coś takiego, bo to oczywiste, że tylko się ze mnie nabijasz.

Richie chce odpowiedzieć, ale go zatyka. To jeden z tych momentów, gdy nienawidzi być sobą.

Eddie wyładowuje się z łóżka.

– Blech – komentuje smużkę zasychającej spermy na swoim udzie, zanim znika w łazience.

Richie ma z tego bekę przez dobre parę minut, jeszcze gdy Eds wraca do pokoju bokserkach i koszulce. Kręci głową z litością na widok jego rozbawienia, starannie układa swoje ciuchy na krześle i robi porządek z pościelą.

Potem wypycha Richiego łokciem ze swojej połowy łóżka i kładzie się z powrotem, choć w pokoju unosi się zapach seksu, a Ben i Bev mogą wrócić do hotelu lada moment.

Za chwilę mają wejść do kanałów, więc to wszystko nie ma już znaczenia.

– Przymknę na chwilę oczy, ok? Nie wyrabiam już – mamrocze Eddie pół minuty później.

Richie kiwa głową i przygasza lampkę, po czym układa się na poduszce. Twarz Eddiego jest paręnaście centymetrów od jego twarzy, ich ramiona prawie się stykają. Richie bardzo chce wyciągnąć rękę, ale jest zbyt ciężka.

Każda mijająca minuta sprawia, że czuje się gorzej. Naprawdę sądził, że jeden pożegnalny numerek pomoże mu odpuścić. Nie zadziałało.

Chciał więcej.

Żaden z nich nie śpi, gdy alarm w telefonie zaczyna wibrować jakieś dwie godziny później. Eddie robi głęboki, głośny wdech, a po nim jeszcze jeden. Potem wstaje, zapala światło i sięga po ciuchy.

Richie nie porusza się jeszcze przez moment.

– To nigdy nie było dla mnie żartem – wypala.

Brzmi żałośnie, ale Eddie przerywa ubieranie się i spogląda mu w oczy tymi pięknymi, smutnymi oczami.

– Wiem. – Zmusza się do uśmiechu, który łamie Richiemu serce bardziej niż ostatnie dwa dni razem wzięte. – Spieprzyliśmy sprawę, łamiąc pakt. Kariera czyścicieli basenów w SeaWord była najlepszym pomysłem, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadliśmy.

To tak cholernie poniżej pasa, że Richie musi się ratować ucieczką do łazienki.

**[8]**

Kiedy jakiś kwadrans później schodzą do kuchni, zastają w niej już Bena siedzącego przy zgaszonym świetle z twarzą w dłoniach. Uśmiecha się z widocznym wysiłkiem i wskazuje im kanapki, które kupili dla nich z Bev. Po chwili wraca do przerwanego zajęcia.

Za oknem wciąż jest ciemno. Eddie znajduje w szafkach kawę i dzbanek, więc nastawia pełen czajnik wody. Bev dołącza do nich jakieś pięć minut później. Chwilę po niej do hotelu wracają Mike i Bill.

Prawie nie rozmawiają. Richie i Eddie przeżuwają w pośpiechu, podczas gdy reszta pije kawę. Wszyscy wydają się mieć problemy z przełykaniem. Richie zupełnie nie jest głodny, zmusza się jednak do kolejnych kęsów, by odwlec wyjście na zewnątrz przynajmniej o chwilę.

To jeden z tych dziwnych momentów, które zdarzały się im parokrotnie za dzieciaka, gdy jest pewien, że każde z nich myśli dokładnie to samo. Oddaliby wszystko za to, by to było zwyczajne spotkanie po latach, zwykłe śniadanie, po którym spędzą dzień na snuciu się po mieście i rozmowach o bzdetach. Takie rzeczy przydarzały się innym ludziom. Co było nie tak z ich grupą, że mieli taki cholerny niefart?

Po ostatnim kęsie Eddie ma widoczny kłopot z zajęciem rąk. Przez moment wkurzająco stuka w stół, po czym ugina się pod spojrzeniami reszty i wbija sobie paznokcie jednej dłoni w drugą.

Wreszcie pęka. Bierze głęboki wdech i wykonuje pierwszy wymach dłońmi na wzmocnienie swoich słów:

– Ok, próbowałem się powstrzymać, ale nie dam rady i muszę to powiedzieć: wszyscy jesteśmy absolutnie pojebani! Nikt normalny nie wróciłby tam z własnej woli, bo to samobójstwo! Nawet jeśli mamy rację i jeśli nie zabijemy Tego, będziemy martwi za parę tygodni, to wciąż parę tygodni życia dłużej niż do dzisiaj! Miałem plany na ten weekend, normalne plany z rodzaju tych, jakie robią normalni ludzie, więc raczej nic wam to nie powie, i możecie się śmiać do woli, ale nie byłem niczym tak podekscytowany od przynajmniej pół roku! W Bed Bath & Beyond jest gigantyczna wyprzedaż do siedemdziesięciu procent, w czasie której robię zawsze wielkie zapasy chemii gospodarczej, ale w tym roku miałem też kupić upatrzonego od dawna wielofunkcyjnego robota kuchennego. Liczba egzemplarzy jest ograniczona, więc żeby mieć szansę załapać się na przecenę, trzeba się ustawić przed sklepem przynajmniej z pół godziny przed otwarciem i nie mieć oporów przed rozpychaniem się łokciami. Pojechalibyśmy dzisiaj właśnie tam, gdybyśmy nie byli pomyleni, ale niestety jesteśmy, a ja najbardziej, bo zdaję sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, a mimo to biorę w tym udział!

Traci dech w połowie ostatniego wymachu ręką i spogląda na nich wyzywająco. Po raz pierwszy w życiu reszta zgadza się jednak z każdym słowem jego wybuchu histerii, nie doczekuje się więc protestów.

– Stan by mnie poparł – dodaje Eddie z rezygnacją po paru sekundach. Potem odkłada kubek do zmywarki i wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Reszta zaczyna zakładać kurtki i zbierać rzeczy.

Richie dołącza do Eddiego przy bramie wejściowej hotelu jako pierwszy. Chciałby wymyślić lepszy żart, ale z braku czasu zadowala się średnim.

– Eds – szepcze swoim najlepszym tonem burdeltaty, wyciągając z kieszeni dziesięć dolców i lubieżnie mrugając okiem. – To za dzisiejszą noc. Kup sobie coś ładnego.

Nerwy Eddiego są już zszarpane na tyle, że zamiast coś odszczeknąć, tylko się śmieje, więc zwycięstwo jest połowiczne.

– I tak nie mam już godności. – Wzrusza ramionami i pakuje dychę do kieszeni. – Dołożę sobie na żel antybakteryjny. Jak już skończymy się taplać w tych pierdolonych ściekach, będę się w nim kąpać przez pół dnia.

Reszta wygrzebuje się na zewnątrz, więc ruszają ku ulicy Neibolt.

Uśpione Derry wydaje się zamrożone w czasie, jakby wyjęte ze snu.


	2. PO

_And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter - they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long._

Sylvia Plath, _The Unabridged Journals_

_I know you by your opposites. I know your absence._

Margaret Atwood, _True Stories_

Napisane do ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEKd_e_Z1Zc&ab_channel=ThorNado))

**[10]**

Po wszystkim Richie siedzi z Eddiem na poboczu, naprzeciwko zrównanego z ziemią domu przy ulicy Neibolt.

Słońce grzeje już na pełny regulator, więc chyba zbliża się południe. Długo ma w głowie zupełną pustkę. W końcu przedziera się przez nią myśl: _Nigdy się nie dowiem, jak zrobić samemu płyn do płukania o cytrusowym zapachu._

Pozostali miotają się i przeklinają parę metrów dalej. Próbują uruchomić telefony, ale mimo że zostawili je na brzegu przed pełnym zanurzeniem się w wodzie, aby wykończyć jebane smartfony, wystarczała kropla. Efektów nie przynosi więc nawet rozkładanie ich na części.

Jedno ze szkieł w okularach Richiego jest nadtłuczone. Pomiędzy rysy dostała się krew Eddiego.

Wcześniej, w kanałach, Richie przykładał głowę do jego piersi, bo tak było najłatwiej wyczuć, że serce wciąż jeszcze słabo w niej trzepocze. Teraz nie ma już na to odwagi. Wtula twarz w mokre włosy Edsa, żeby nie patrzeć na bladosiny odcień jego skóry.

Wszystko wydaje się zatrzymane w czasie, jakby nadal dryfował w powietrzu.

Po pięćdziesiątym wytarciu baterii i karty pamięci telefon Mike'a nagle na moment zaskakuje. Jest zdecydowanie najtańszy i przedpotopowy, co stanowi zapewne przyczynę jego odporności.

– Pensja bibliotekarza wreszcie się opłaciła! – woła triumfalnie po tym, jak udaje mu się podać ich lokalizację dyspozytorowi pogotowia.

Richie teoretycznie rejestruje to wszystko, ale jest naprawdę daleko od pozostałych.

Reszta siada obok nich na poboczu. Po jakichś pięciu minutach Bill zauważa, że jego blizna po nacięciu szkłem zniknęła. Wszyscy gapią się na swoje dłonie. Richie powinien sprawdzić, czy dotyczy to również Eddiego.

 _Przecież wiesz, że jest martwy, widziałeś to_ – powtarza Pennywise w jego głowie. _Jest martwy i rozumieją to wszyscy pr_ _ó_ _cz ciebie_.

Kiedy Bev przysuwa się i delikatnie obraca dłoń Eddiego, próbując wyczuć puls na nadgarstku, Richie odwraca głowę i zamyka oczy.

Jest pewien, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma, ale kiedy Bevie obejmuje go i przytula swój mokry policzek do jego mokrego policzka, na jej twarzy da się wyczuć uśmiech.

**[9]**

Przedtem oczywiście było coś jeszcze. Po fakcie wydaje mu się żałosne, że tego nie przewidział. Jego życie nie było w końcu komedią romantyczną, ani nawet tandetnym erotykiem, ale jebaną farsą, którą Steve oceniłby słusznie na góra dwie na dziesięć gwiazdek.

Gdy tylko weszli do tego przeklętego domu, Eddie dał się sparaliżować strachowi, jeszcze na długo zanim zabawa na dobre się rozkręciła. Nie mógł się poruszyć, gdy zaatakowała ich _odcięta głowa Stana na pajęczych nóżkach_ , i Bill wydarł się za to na niego przy wszystkich, mówiąc parę rzeczy, które było trzeba powiedzieć. Richie był mu za to wdzięczny, bo sam nie chciał odzywać się do Eddiego w ten sposób, z małych, egoistycznych powodów.

Niewiele później Richie raz na zawsze udowodnił, że jest totalnym zjebem, i spojrzał w trupie światła.

Zanim To uniosło go w powietrze, miał czas, by pomyśleć _kurwa_. Potem przestał myśleć, choć nie do końca, bo to nie było jak sen, ani nawet jak śmierć, było gorsze, bo widział, słyszał i czuł całe to zimno, i zobaczył, jak skończyła się ich misja, i był świadomy, że będzie dryfował do końca świata, jak Georgie i niezliczone ofiary z przeszłych i przyszłych pokoleń, i że – _niespodzianka!_ – piekło jednak istniało i było bezwolnością, bezczasem i brakiem nadziei.

Dekadę albo minutę później gwałtownie rąbnął w ziemię i zabolało w chuj, ale to nie było ważne, bo znów myślał, bo znów kontrolował swoje ciało, bo Eddie przygniótł go ciepłym ciężarem, praktycznie go dosiadając, przez co do bólu czaszki doszedł jeszcze ból nóg, bez znaczenia, bo Eds krzyczał, że chyba zabił To, z twarzą rozpromienioną radością i triumfem, a Richie widział go takiego po raz pierwszy w dorosłej wersji i nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

Pomyślał wtedy: _auć!_ , pomyślał: _typowy #heteroeddie,_ pomyślał: _jakim cudem przetrwałeś beze mnie tyle lat, ciołku?,_ pomyślał: _jesteś miłością mojego życia_ , a potem znów stracił zdolność myślenia, bo nie mógł połączyć w całość kropek, tych kilku wydarzeń, które nastąpiły jednocześnie: wrzasku Bev, wyrazu bólu na twarzy Eddiego i ciemnych kropli, które nagle spadły mu na twarz, brudząc okulary i rozmazując widok, i dobrze, bo wcale nie chciał widzieć ani rozumieć niczego, co nastąpiło dalej.

To uniosło Eddiego w powietrze i odrzuciło go w głąb korytarza. W swoim ostatnim racjonalnym odruchu Richie zatamował mu krwawienie swoją kurtką.

Potem Eddie uratował ich wszystkich, bo to rozgryzł, bo podsunął im sposób na zabicie Tego i był dzielny przez cały czas, i ani trochę się nie wydzierał, być może dlatego, że Richie robił to za niego, trzęsąc się i pieprząc bezużyteczne głupoty, w tak złym stanie, że to Eddie próbował rozśmieszyć _jego_ , choć wokół nich zaczynała się już tworzyć kałuża, i Richie miał w głowie tylko pytanie: _Jak ktoś tak maleńki może mieć w sobie tyle krwi_?

W pewnym momencie Eddie przymknął oczy i przestał odpowiadać, nawet gdy się nim potrząsało i powtarzało jego imię, a wtedy w głowie Richiego pojawiło się wspomnienie z poprzedniego razu, gdy tu byli, to, w którym Ben obudził pocałunkiem Bev, i wydało mu się ono ratunkiem, więc przycisnął usta do ust Eddiego, które nie były ani trochę ciepłe i żywe jak w hotelu, ale oczywiście coś takiego działało tylko na heteryków, a może tylko na dobrych ludzi, nie takich, którzy próbowali rozpieprzyć życie najlepszemu przyjacielowi, bo nie potrafili sobie odpuścić żałosnej obsesji.

Reszta błagała, by pomógł im walczyć, i w końcu to zrobił, bo nieodczuwanie strachu przed Tym nie było już dla niego żadnym problemem, bo ten jebany klaun nie mógł mu już zrobić nic gorszego, więc kiedy wreszcie go pokonali, ledwo to zauważył, a gdy reszta zaczęła ponaglać do ucieczki, nim zostaną pogrzebani żywcem, Richie nie protestował wobec ich poleceń, jak długo nikt nie próbował oderwać go od Eddiego.

**[11]**

Potem siedzi w szpitalu, czekając na resztę. Jest z nim Bill, bo kiedy stało się jasne, że: a) Richiego nie da się oderwać od Eddiego na dalej niż pół metra; b) z Richiego nie da się wyrwać choćby jednego składnego zdania, ratownicy zlitowali się i wzięli do karetki ich obu.

Z jazdy do szpitala udaje mu się zapamiętać dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą jest to, że prawie narzygał ratownikowi na buty, gdy ten odsłonił ranę Eddiego. Drugą – nieustanne jąkanie się Billa, który nie był w stanie zamknąć jadaczki nawet na moment.

Do Richiego docierało może co drugie zdanie, ale tyle wystarczyło, by parę razy parsknął śmiechem. Dowiedział się, że w czasie przyjacielskiego zjazdu w Derry ich grupa odwiedzała miejsca z dzieciństwa i w tejże sentymentalnej podróży nie mogło zabraknąć przystanku w domu, w którym ukrywali się przed wzrokiem dorosłych i przeżyli wiele pięknych chwil za nastolatka, _pierwszy papieros, butelka, macanka, takie sprawy, ech, za dzieciaka jest się takim głupim_ , no więc wiedzieli, że dom od wieków czeka na rozbiórkę, ale z zewnątrz wyglądał jeszcze całkiem stabilnie i zupełnie nie dało się stwierdzić, że ściany i podłogi są doszczętnie przegniłe, i ok, były znaki ostrzegawcze, typu skrzypienie przy każdym kroku i pochylone ściany, i kilka leżących na podłodze parteru belek, i zapach zbutwiałego, przemiękłego drewna, ale byli mieszczuchami, co oni mogli o tym wiedzieć, no więc gdy weszli na piętro, zawaliła się podłoga, a potem rozpętało się piekło, reszta wyczołgała się z ruiny pokaleczona i potłuczona, ale Eddiego przebił pręt ze stropu, który – jak już zostało wspomniane, byli kretynami – usunęli mu z brzucha, będąc w zupełnym szoku.

Z przykrywką na tym poziomie byli ugotowani, ale nie miało to znaczenia.

Eddie trafił na stół operacyjny prosto z karetki. Znikł im z oczu, zanim Richie miał szansę dotknąć go – _wciąż ciepłego_ – na pożegnanie.

Kiedy Bill opowiada swoją katastroficzną fabułę lekarzowi, Richie dostaje do wypełnienia formularze przyjęcia do szpitala. Zanim się orientuje, wpisuje z pamięci grupę krwi, datę urodzenia i, co najlepsze, pesel Eddiego, koń by się uśmiał, _nic_ przez dwadzieścia dwa lata, a teraz byłby w stanie wyrecytować też jego dawny numer telefonu, numer buta w trzeciej klasie podstawówki i nazwy wszystkich leków na urojone choroby, którymi faszerowała go matka.

Ale żeby wpisać adres zamieszkania, musi sięgnąć do portfela wyjętego z kieszeni bluzy Eddiego, gdzie spoczywał w małej wodoodpornej saszetce. Nikt z pozostałych nie wziął dokumentów do tych pierdolonych kanałów, ale to oczywiste, że Eddie nie popełniłby tak durnego błędu, i to oczywiste, że Richie znalazł w środku nie tylko dowód tożsamości, ale też wszystkie informacje o ubezpieczeniu i o przyjmowanych lekach.

Gdy wszystko zostaje już powiedziane i wypisane, pielęgniarka informuje, że operacja potrwa prawie cztery godziny. Richie może więc wrócić do przerwanego zajęcia, czyli szlochania jak dzieciak.

Wreszcie – niecałą godzinę później, ale tylko według zegarka – na miejsce dociera reszta. Mają mokre ciuchy, cuchną i wyglądają, jakby wypełzli z grobów. Pielęgniarka przynosi im szpitalne fartuchy, wskazuje, gdzie mogą się odświeżyć, i proponuje, by zgłosili się na opatrzenie ran. Bill, Mike i Ben próbują wyciągnąć Richiego do łazienki, ale udaje się to w końcu dopiero Bev, która zamiast prosić, bezceremonialnie wpycha go do damskiego kibla.

Potem zmywa mu krew z rąk, twarzy i szyi. Lekką drżą jej dłonie, ale nie sili się na przesadną delikatność. Jest w tym coś kojącego, więc Richie bezwolnie jej na to pozwala.

Na koniec Bev przekłada mu przez głowę fartuch, po czym zarzuca mu ręce na szyję.

– _Wiem_ – szepcze zdławionym głosem, obejmując go z miażdżącą siłą. – Wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem.

To może oznaczać tak wiele rzeczy. Może nawet wszystkie naraz.

Kiedy wracają do poczekalni i siadają na sąsiednich krzesłach, reszta jest w trakcie ożywionej dyskusji. Okazuje się, że policja chce im zadać kilka pytań. Bill próbuje uzgodnić wersję wydarzeń, ale Mike kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i wstaje.

– Nie przejmujcie się tym. Poważnie – mówi spokojnie. – Zaraz to załatwię.

Wychodzi, olewając protesty.

Nie ma go przez dwadzieścia siedem minut; Richie może to ocenić dokładnie, bo odrywa wzrok od zegarka tylko po to, by co chwila spoglądać w stronę korytarza wiodącego do sal operacyjnych. W każdej chwili, tak bardzo przed spodziewanym czasem, może wyjść z niego lekarz, na którego twarzy da się wyczytać profesjonalnie oszczędny w wyrazie smutek...

Kiedy Mike wraca i zostaje zarzucony pytaniami, opowiada im długą historię. Podobnie jak wszystko, co odciąga uwagę Richiego od zegarka i korytarza, zupełnie go ona nie interesuje. Dociera do niego jednak sedno przekazu: Derry jest kurewsko dziwne. Według Mike'a to, że tutejsi dorośli tak często nic nie widzieli i nie słyszeli, gdy Pennywise prowadził swoje zabawy z dziećmi, nie było przypadkiem, ani nawet ich winą. Gdy w grę wchodziły zbrodnie napędzane nienawiścią potęgowaną przez To, przypadkowi świadkowie naprawdę ich nie dostrzegali lub natychmiast o nich zapominali. Ludzkie umysły miały tendencję do wypierania tego, czego nie mogły zracjonalizować, a jakaś nadnaturalna moc ułatwiała im sprawę. Reguła nie dotyczyła jednak wszystkich, w kolejnych wiekach były na nią odporne zwłaszcza dzieci i ci spośród dorosłych, którzy dążyli do konfrontacji z niepojętym równie długo i uparcie co ich paczka.

– Ale co powiedziałeś policjantom? – pyta Bill.

Ma na kolanach laptopa, którego pożyczył od jakiejś kobiety z poczekalni. Jest na tyle zaaferowany rewelacjami Mike'a, że na chwilę traci czujność i przestaje odkręcać monitor tak, by nie dało się zobaczyć, czego szuka. Richie dostrzega na ekranie zdjęcie ilustrujące artykuł o kimś przebitym na wylot faktycznym prętem. Dławi się i oszczędza reszcie przynajmniej sprzątania swoich rzygów tylko dlatego, że ma pusty żołądek.

– Wystarczająco dużo prawdy, by szybko zapomnieli o tej rozmowie. – Na twarzy Mike’a pojawia się cień smutnego uśmiechu. – Już po kilku minutach przesłuchania jeden z policjantów musiał wyjść, bo ogarnęła go nagła pewność, że zostawił w domu włączone żelazko. Drugi zażył w czasie naszej rozmowy dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe. Miał coraz bardziej szkliste oczy, a kiedy podawał mi rękę na pożegnanie, powiedział, że ma nadzieję, że sprawca kradzieży zostanie niebawem ujęty. Myślę, że zapomni, że tu przyjechał, zanim wróci na komisariat. Nagle wpadnie mu do głowy teoria dotycząca rozwiązania sprawy sprzed lat, a jednocześnie przypomni sobie o przecenie w supermarkecie i urodzinach dziecka albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Reszta wydaje się tym bardzo zaaferowana i zadaje mnóstwo pytań. Richie trochę ich nienawidzi za to, że są w stanie wymieniać składne zdania, ale kiedy wraca do niego wizja z trupich świateł i znów zaczyna ryczeć, Bev tak po prostu przyciska jego głowę do swojego ramienia i zaczyna go głaskać po włosach.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach delikatnie wydobywa się spod jego ciężaru, bo musi wyjść do łazienki. Bill natychmiast zajmuje miejsce na jej krześle i otacza Richiego ramieniem, jakby znów mieli po pięć lat, a Henry B. roztłukł mu butem nowiutkiego matchboxa. I Richie ma zamiar kazać im się walić, bo musieli wymieniać spojrzenia nad jego głową, a poza tym może i był ciotą, ale nie aż taką ciotą, ale załapuje, że nie da rady wydobyć z siebie aż tylu słów.

Burczenie w brzuchach staje się nie do wytrzymania, więc Ben i Mike decydują się przynieść dla wszystkich coś do zjedzenia ze szpitalnego bufetu. Richie trochę nienawidzi ich również za to, że w ogóle są w stanie o tym pomyśleć.

– I co znalazłeś? – pyta Billa zachrypniętym głosem, gdy zostają sami. Odpowiedzią jest pytające spojrzenie, więc dodaje: – W internecie.

Bill mimowolnie się krzywi; nie miał zamiaru go dobijać.

– To się zdarza, Richie. O wiele częściej niż ma prawo na logikę – odpowiada po chwili. Wcale nie brzmi, jakby wciskał pocieszające farmazony, choć przecież dokładnie to robi, i RIchie jest mu wdzięczny. – Zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś jest twardym sukinsynem. A Eddie jest twardszy niż ktokolwiek, w końcu od dzieciństwa nieustannie walczy o życie z tysiącami chorób i zagrożeń. Poza tym, czy cokolwiek, co nam się przydarzyło, da się jakkolwiek zracjonalizować?

Lekarka, która przychodzi poinformować ich o stanie Eddiego, zaskakuje Richiego, wyłaniając się nagle nie z tej strony korytarza, z której się jej spodziewał. Dzięki temu zalicza on szybki zawał zamiast kilkudziesięciosekundowej agonii.

Kobieta kilkakrotnie wyrzuca z siebie na tym samym oddechu przeciwstawne sformułowania: _operacja zakończona powodzeniem_ i _konieczność podpięcia do respiratora_ , _ominięcie gł_ _ó_ _wnych naczyń w klatce piersiowej i płucach_ i _wstrząs hipowolemiczny, niebywały fart_ i _możemy tylko czekać._

Richie jest w stanie wydukać jedynie kilka niegramatycznie sformułowanych pytań, ale reszta spisuje się na medal i zadaje ich milion. Głos lekarki ledwo przebija się przez łomot jego serca.

Gdy kobieta się oddala, Richie zauważa z zaskoczeniem, że jego koszula wciąż nie wyschła, a dwa paznokcie prawej ręki są rozkrwawione. Nie ma pojęcia, jak do tego doszło.

Nikt nie kwestionuje tego, że cała grupa zamierza nocować w poczekalni. Ben oferuje, że pojedzie do hotelu przywieźć wszystkim suche ciuchy, jednak ponieważ proszą go też przy okazji o zabranie mnóstwa innych rzeczy, dołącza do niego Bev. Taktownie biorą się za ręce dopiero, gdy prawie nie da się ich dostrzec na końcu korytarza, jednak Richie nienawidzi ich trochę również za to.

Kilka godzin później – po tym, jak pozwolił wreszcie Mike'owi i Billowi zawlec się na badanie kontrolne i opatrzyć swoje rany pielęgniarce – Richie zakłada przywiezione przez Bena ciuchy, czyste ochraniacze i fartuch i dezynfekuje ręce.

Potem wpuszczają go do sali Eddiego. Nie pozwalają na razie przebywać u niego jedocześnie więcej niż jednemu odwiedzającemu. To naprawdę doskonała wiadomość.

Dowleka się do krzesła przy łóżku na zdrętwiałych nogach. Pomieszczenie jest pełne pikająco-szumiącej aparatury rodem ze statku kosmicznego. Eds jest strasznie, strasznie blady, ale wcale nie wydaje się wśród tego wszystkiego specjalnie nie na miejscu i w jakiś sposób pogarsza to sprawę. To właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – twierdził, że jest umierający, tak wiele razy, że Richie zawsze spodziewał się podświadomie, że zobaczy go kiedyś w takim otoczeniu.

_Podobałoby mu się, że jest tu tak sterylnie._

Parska śmiechem, który nie do końca brzmi jak śmiech. Potem zupełnie bez potrzeby odgarnia Edsowi włosy z czoła.

Eddie nie pachnie już jak Eddie. Nawet kiedy ułoży mu się twarz we wgłębieniu szyi, można wyczuć tylko szpitalne mydło i środek, którym pierze się tu pościel. Jego skóra jest niepokojąco chłodna, choć przecież któreś z mnóstwa wystających z jego ciała rurek muszą pompować w niego mające temu zaradzić leki.

 _Jak ktoś tak maleńki może potrzebować aż tylu rurek?_ – przebiega jeszcze Richiemu przez głowę, zanim na moment traci wątek. Wydaje mu się, że zanim zapada ciemność, jego źrenice uciekają do tyłu równie komicznie co źrenice Eddiego, gdy nadepnął bosą stopą na szkło w drugiej klasie podstawówki.

**[12]**

Rankiem Billowi udaje się uruchomić telefon po rozłożeniu go na części i wysuszeniu ich na grzejniku. Szybko zaczyna tego żałować, bo komórka nie tylko eksploduje wiadomościami, ale i zaczyna natrętnie wibrować góra pięć minut później. Już po jego minie można się domyślić, że przeprawa nie będzie łatwa. Przez parę minut wysłuchuje gróźb producentów filmu, inforumujących go na-tym-etapie-już-nie-uprzejmie, co się wydarzy, jeśli nie dostarczy im nowego zakończenia filmu. Próbując wynegocjować dodatkowe dni ze względu na problemy osobiste, Bill wychodzi na korytarz.

Nie ma go bardzo długo. Mike proponuje wyjście na szybkie śniadanie do bufetu. Bev i Ben, wymęczeni i bladzi po nocy na szpitalnych krzesłach, wydają się wprost marzyć o opuszczeniu poczekalni przynajmniej na moment.

Richie odmawia ruszenia się z miejsca.

Proszą i przekonują przez parę minut, zanim się poddają. Ponieważ nie uważają go za kogoś na tyle stabilnego emocjonalnie, by można go było zostawić samego choćby na moment, Ben stwierdza nagle, że wcale nie jest taki głodny. Bev obdarza go ciepłym spojrzeniem, Mike obiecuje kupić coś dla wszystkich i znikają im z oczu.

Richie nie jest zachwycony rozwojem sytuacji. Gdyby mógł wybrać sobie niańkę, na pewno nie wybrałby Bena. Czuje się przy nim dziwnie, bo ten napakowany model z katalogu męskiej bielizny nie ma wiele wspólnego z ich niepewnym siebie grubaskiem, który zawsze pozwalał odpisać pracę domową, oznajmił: _to dzień mojej śmierci_ , kiedy wuefista zaczął oceniać przewroty w tył, i prawie się zapluł, gdy próbował zaprosić Bev na szkolny bal w tak okrężny sposób, że nawet to do niej nie dotarło.

Katatonia okazuje się jednak mieć pewne zalety, Richie może w niej bowiem tak po prostu gapić się w przestrzeń. Nie myśli o niczym. Nie ryczy od wczoraj, ale tylko dlatego, że nie ma już czym.

Nagle Ben wykręca się gwałtownie na krześle, sięgając do plecaka. Ma zbolały wyraz twarzy.

– Nie wytrzymam – mruczy do siebie z niesmakiem. – Napijesz się, Richie?

Wyciąga z plecaka dwulitrową butelkę coca-coli z miną, jakby wydobywał z niego co najmniej opakowanie viagry albo legitymację honorowego członka fanclubu Justina Biebera.

– Nie wziąłem nawet łyka takiego syfu od ponad dziesięciu lat, a wczoraj, w drodze z hotelu, po prostu musiałem to kupić, nie mówiąc już o pączku. – Kręci potępiająco głową. – Osiemset czterdzieści kalorii w butelce. Boję się, że jak raz do tego wrócę, nie będzie już odwrotu, ale to wszystko... nie mogę wytrzymać, a najżałośniejsze, że w tych nerwach nieustannie myślę o pójściu do automatu na korytarzu i wykupieniu z niego wszystkich czipsów. Tak strasznie tęsknię za tłuszczami trans...

Dwie niepowiązane postaci ulegają nagle w głowie Richiego połączeniu. To tak głupkowate, że aż parska śmiechem, krótkim i cichym, ale jednak.

Pozwala nalać sobie kubek coli, który opróżnia w trzech łykach; z zaskoczeniem rejestruje, że umierał z pragnienia. Ben natychmiast funduje mu dolewkę, sam sącząc zawartość swojego kubka z miną narkomana na głodzie wciągającego działkę.

Spogląda na niego, jakby nieco ośmielony.

– Richie... Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że ja rozumiem, to znaczy jasne, że nic nie rozumiem, ale po części _rozumiem_. Od kiedy zobaczyłem Bev... – zaczyna, a Richie z trudem pokonuje impuls, by znienacka go znokautować i zwiać; to tyle w kwestii zastanawiania się, czy któreś z pozostałych Frajerów go przejrzało. Ciekawe, co go zdradziło: tylko ostatnia doba smarkania wszystkim w rękawy czy ciągłe pociąganie Edsa za warkoczyki jeszcze w szkole. Ben ciągnie niepewnie: – ...czuję się, jakbym spędził dwadzieścia dwa lata z amputowaną nogą, nie pamiętając nawet, że kiedyś poruszałem się na dwóch, a potem nagle zwrócono mi tę brakującą nogę i teraz wiem, co znaczy jej nie mieć, jak cholernie trudno było iść przez życie bez niej, ile doświadczeń przez to straciłem. I myślę tylko o tym, że nie przeżyję tej straty po raz drugi, że jeśli mi się przydarzy, to się rozsypię. – Richie kiwa głową. Porównanie jest godne korzeni Bena w nastoletniej emopoezji, ale o zgrozo wali w ryj swoją prawdziwością. – Zostawiam sobie wiadomości, by ją odnaleźć, jeśli znów zapomnę, zacząłem wczoraj spisywać w laptopie wszystko, co dotyczy Bev, ze zwrotami do adresata z rodzaju: _to nie żarty, kretynie_. Ale ciągle mi się wydaje, że to się już zaczyna, wczoraj w hotelu ledwo powstrzymywałem panikę, nawet gdy Bev była tuż obok i obejmowała mnie w łóżku...

– Nic nie prostuje pytonga równie skutecznie co myśl o kumplu na OIOM-ie – przyznaje filozoficznie Richie. Wyrzut w jego głosie jest udawany; pierwszy raz od wyjścia z kanałów chce mu się śmiać w niehisteryczny sposób.

Okazuje się, że Ben nie wyrósł z rumienienia się.

– Cholera. Przepraszam. Wiem, że to straszne, w ogóle myśleć o seksie, kiedy Eddie tutaj leży, ale od powrotu głowa jest ostatnim, czym podejmuję decyzje...

– Spoko. Naprawdę. Ja i Eddie pieprzyliśmy się już noc wcześniej. Myśl o Stanie strasznie podgrzała atmosferę.

Wie, że to żałosna, gówniarska odzywka, a Eddie zajebałby go, gdyby wiedział, że tak po prostu mówi o tym innym. _No i super. Wstań wreszcie i mnie zajeb_.

Ben bezgłośnie porusza ustami jak złota rybka, po czym parska śmiechem. Tworzą mu się dołki w policzkach jak dawnemu Benowi.

– Łał. Przepraszam. Ale super. To znaczy nie super? Bo on ma żonę i tak dalej...?

Richie wzrusza ramionami.

– Zawsze był ode mnie bardziej zdegenerowany. Pamiętasz te czerwone szorciki? Nikt nie nosi czegoś takiego, chyba że zamierza wodzić na pokuszenie z pełną świadomością.

– W sumie zawsze to podejrzewałem. Ty byłeś głośniejszy, ale on wpadał czasem w taki szał, że wydawało się, że w końcu kogoś zamorduje, a potem posprząta tak, że w życiu go nie złapią.

Richie jakimś cudem czuje się odrobinę bardziej sobą niż w ciągu ostatniej doby.

– Wiem, że jesteś zbyt dobrze wychowany, by zadać pytanie, które musi cię najbardziej nurtować w tej sytuacji. – Pochyla się, zniżając głos do dyskretnego szeptu: – Nie będę cię więc do tego zmuszał i po prostu odpowiem: tak, jest w łóżku ciut lepszy i zdecydowanie bardziej giętki od swojej matki, ale nie powtarzaj mu tego. Jak będzie myślał, że musi doskoczyć do jej poziomu, to bardziej się postara. Choć przeżyłem o wiele więcej nocy z nią niż z nim, mogę już wysnuć pierwsze wnioski. Seks z Kaspbrakami łączy odkażanie partnera żelem dezynfekującym i zatrzymywanie się w środku akcji, żeby poskładać bieliznę w kostkę.

Ben znów się śmieje, patrząc na niego z podziwem i z czymś jeszcze. Potem przesiada się na krzesło obok i zamyka go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

– Cholera, jak to możliwe, że masz aż tak umięśnione ramiona? – wysapuje mu w koszulę Richie. – Dziwię się, że Bev dała radę wytrzymać z napalenia przez tyle godzin. Jeśli Eddie naprawdę zdezerteruje jak ostatnia ciapa, może uda mi się jeszcze cię jej odbić?

Zaczyna znów ryczeć, zanim kończy zdanie; sam się o to prosił, uzupełniając bak tą colą. Jeszcze zanim rozmazgaja się na dobre, czuje, jak łzy Bena moczą mu T-shirt.

Wieczorem lekarka informuje, że Eddie podejmuje próby samodzielnego oddychania. Jeśli sytuacja nie pogorszy się do jutra, zamierzają zacząć proces wybudzania go ze śpiączki farmakologicznej i odłączania od respiratora.

Jest oszczędna w słowach, by nic, co powie, nie zasugerowało im, że mogą sobie pozwolić na więcej niż ostrożną nadzieję. Richie nie ma odwagi nawet na tyle.

Nie udaje mu się zasnąć w nocy. Pada przez to na ryj w czasie porannej wizyty u Eddiego, z którego szyi nie wystaje już ta najstraszniejsza, najgrubsza rurka.

Wreszcie postanawia uciąć sobie minidrzemkę na minikanapie w poczekalni. Kiedy wybudza się ze wzdrygnięciem w połowie chrapnięcia, kolor nieba za oknem sugeruje, że zbliża się wieczór. Bill potrząsa jego ramieniem i serce Richiego na moment przystaje, ale gdy dosuwa okulary na nos, widzi przed sobą roześmianą twarz.

Dowiaduje się, że przespał wybudzenie się Eddiego na kilka minut.

Wszystko wokół wydaje się rozchybotane i pozbawione konturów. Głos więźnie Richiemu w gardle.

Bill opowiada, że w czasie jego wizyty powieki Edsa zaczęły lekko drżeć na dźwięk znajomego głosu, więc nawijał dalej, aż do chwili, gdy Eddiemu udało się otworzyć oczy. Kiedy objął wzrokiem pomieszczenie, zmarszczył brwi i wychrypiał: „Co, do cholery…?”. Bill próbował odpowiedzieć na pytanie, podczas gdy Eddie przyglądał się z coraz bardziej spanikowaną miną wszystkim nadprogramowym elementom swojego tułowia. Po tym, jak Bill zapewnił go, że reszta ma się ok, Eddiemu udało mu się jeszcze wyrzęzić: „Myra musiała dostać szału”, po czym wydał z siebie coś, co przypominało nerwowy chichot, i znów stracił przytomność.

Wszyscy się śmieją i przytulają, ale ta druga wypowiedź martwi Billa więcej niż trochę.

– Co jest z nami nie tak? – pyta retorycznie resztę grupy, mierzwiąc sobie wściekle włosy. – Jakim cudem nikomu nie przyszło to do głowy?

Richie nie jest pewien, co dokładnie jest nie tak z pozostałymi. W ich przypadku to pewnie wina stresu, no i tego, że przez ostatnie przeżycia tkwią mentalnie w czasach, gdy większość z nich nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że kiedykolwiek mogą się ochajtać.

On sam nie miał w tym wypadku kłopotów z pamięcią. Zakreślił „wolny” w rubryce formularza z pytaniem o stan cywilny i odpowiedział przecząco na pytanie pielęgniarki, czy trzeba zawiadomić o wypadku kogoś jeszcze, z pełną świadomością.

Mike i Bill wymieniają samobiczujące się uwagi przez jakiś kwadrans, po czym postanawiają działać. Oczywiście nie mają numeru, więc po burzliwej dyskusji decydują się wysłać Myrze Kaspbrak wiadomość na Facebooku. Odpowiada po jakichś dziesięciu minutach. Mike bardzo długo uspokaja ją potem tonem, którego mógłby mu pozazdrościć niejeden lekarz, wychowawca przedszkolny i guru. Rezerwują razem bilet na poranny lot z NY.

Richie nie sądził dotąd, że Frajerzy będą w stanie kiedykolwiek zdradzić go bardziej niż w weekend, kiedy poszli do kina na _Park Jurajski_ , podczas gdy on leżał w domu z grypą. Bycie egoistyczną wszą okazuje się wcale nie przeszkadzać w odczuwaniu zranienia.

To właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – jeśli zdarzyło się, że akurat nie mieli problemów, natychmiast jakieś tworzył lub wymyślał. Osiągnął w tej dziedzinie takie mistrzostwo, że żeby namącić, nie musiał nawet być w pełni przytomny.

Lekarka pozwala mu zostać w sali szpitalnej po godzinach odwiedzin. Richie też próbuje mówić do Eddiego ale czuje się jak przychlast, i to przychlast na podsłuchu. Serwuje mu więc w końcu monolog o swoich doświadczeniach z randkowaniem z tinderówkami, a potem dwa inne, najgorsze z możliwych, z nadzieją, że wreszcie podkurwi Edsa na tyle, że ten każe mu zamknąć jadaczkę.

Nie ma jednak szczęścia. _Klasyka_.

W końcu kładzie głowę na szafce przy łóżku i po prostu się gapi, bardzo długo. Jakby wrycie sobie w pamięć układu zmarszczek w kącikach oczu i długości rzęs miało uniemożliwić ponowną amnezję. Jakby miała to być ostatnia okazja, kiedy może sobie pozwolić na coś takiego.

**[13]**

Następnego przedpołudnia, jakieś pół godziny przed planowanym przyjazdem do szpitala Myry Kaspbrak, Richie czuje niemożliwą do opanowania potrzebę wyjścia do bufetu.

Siedzi tam przez prawie trzy godziny.

Po wmuszeniu w siebie śniadania w ślimaczym tempie, maratonie gapienia się przez okno, deserze i jednym autografie wypisanym dla bladego nastolatka o przylizanej fryzurce neonazisty, zmusza się do powrotu do poczekalni. Zastaje tam Bev i Bena.

– Tym razem Bill czy Mike? – pyta ich od niechcenia.

Oboje się uśmiechają. W liceum, od kiedy Mike zaczął emanować godnym zaufania spokojem Obiecującego Młodego Człowieka, a Bill przestał się jąkać i zaczął coraz częściej używać wyrazów typu „ambiwalencja” i „konformizm”, dorośli zwracający się do ich grupy nieodmiennie kierowali podświadomie swoje słowa do jednego z nich. Richie jest pewien, że choć wszyscy pozostali też zmienili się w zgredów, nadal jest w nich coś, co utrudnia traktowanie ich jako Prawdziwych Dorosłych pierwszej kategorii.

– Mike. – Bev ujmuje jego dłonie w swoje, gdy Richie siada obok niej. Już ma ją zapytać, czemu zachowuje się, jakby grała w gwiazdkowej komedii romantycznej Hallmarku, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że lekko trzęsą mu się ręce. _Super_. – Ale Bill sam spieprzył swoje szanse, bo żona Eddiego weszła moment po tym, jak oblał sobie koszulę kawą.

Powinien teraz zadać parę pytań i rzucić kilkoma tekstami na poziomie rzecznego mułu. _Kurwa, przecież nie da się trafić na wdzięczniejszy temat_. Ma w głowie pustkę.

– Może pojedziesz dzisiaj do hotelu, co? – rzuca Ben, tak bardzo niby-to-mimochodem, że aż bolą zęby. – Mógłbyś wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Mike i tak miał załatwić parę spraw w mieście, zabierz się z nim.

– Richie – dodaje Bev, spoglądając mu poważnie w oczy – Ben jest zbyt uprzejmy, by powiedzieć to, co myślą wszyscy. Błagamy, wykąp się wreszcie. Nie można już wytrzymać z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu. Obstawiam, że dokładnie z tego powodu Eddie wybudza się tak powoli.

Kocha ich, w tak cudownie nieskomplikowany sposób. Nie miał pojęcia, że potrafi tak kochać, przez dwadzieścia dwa lata.

Ściska jej dłoń.

– Skoro mamy godzinę szczerości, wiedz, że zawsze miałaś predyspozycje, ale przez te lata przeszłaś wszelkie oczekiwania i jak tak dalej pójdzie, dorównasz w jędzowatości świętej pamięci mamusi Eddiego. Nie mogłabyś być bardziej jak Ben?

Bev spogląda na Bena z takim ciepłem, że ten prawie się rozpływa.

– E tam, wtedy nie miałoby to sensu. Najlepsze pary się uzupełniają.

Świat poza szpitalem wydaje się nienaturalnie jasny i ciepły.

Przez całą drogę Mike zabawia Richiego pogawędką o tym, co zmieniło się w Derry i jak potoczyły się losy ich szkolnych znajomych i prześladowców, którzy zostali w miasteczku. Unikają dzięki temu jazdy w ciszy, ale nie muszą rozmawiać na inne tematy.

To, że można było za czymś tęsknić aż tak i nawet nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, wydaje się bardziej zadziwiające z każdym mijającym dniem.

Mike wyrzuca go pod hotelem, a następnie jedzie odebrać telefony Frajerów z serwisu. Zbliżająca się perspektywa konieczności odpowiadania na pytania, co do cholery odwalał przez ostatnie parę dni, niespecjalnie ekscytuje Richiego.

Na stoliku w jego pokoju wciąż walają się ładowarka i blister proszków przeciwbólowych Eddiego. Myje zęby pożyczoną od niego pastą, po czym włazi pod prysznic na prawie godzinę. Spływająca z jego ciała woda ma ciemnawy kolor przez dobre parę minut.

Łóżko wygląda tak, jak je zostawili. Pościel jest skotłowana po jego stronie i porządnie zasłana po stronie Eddiego, bo Richie wkurwił go w trakcie ścielenia porównaniem do Marthy Stewart. Dzięki temu posprzeczali się przed samym wyjściem z pokoju i mogli poudawać normalność przez minutę dłużej.

Po wyjściu z łazienki wtula twarz w poduszkę Edsa. Marzy tylko o tym, by wtopić się w materac, ale ryzyko, że jeśli pozwoli sobie na to przez dłużej niż minutę, nie poruszy się przez miesiąc, jest zbyt wielkie. Zmusza się więc do wstania i spakowania torby, a potem schodzi na dół.

Kierując się węchem, natychmiast zmierza do kuchni. Mike stawia przed nim talerz ze wspaniałą zawartością.

– Spaghetti bolognese w wersji lokalnej – mówi, siadając na krześle obok.

– Z karaluszkami o głowach niemowlęcia czy mackami ptasich płodów?

– Tym razem z sosem śmietanowo-paprykowym, bo w spożywczaku zabrakło pomidorowego. – Mike blado się uśmiecha, po czym odchrząkuje i dodaje z miną, który zapowiada Poważną Rozmowę™: – Richie, miałem już okazję pogadać na osobności z pozostałymi, ale nie chciałem dotąd zawracać ci głowy. Jestem ci winny przeprosiny, choć wiem, że nie zdołają niczego naprawić.

– Nie przerabialiśmy już tego? – pyta Richie, trochę plując sosem przez napchane usta. – Skoro i tak mieliśmy umrzeć, gdyby Pennyłajza nie została pokonana, od biedy mogę ci wybaczyć, że musiałem odłożyć w czasie mój gorący weekendowy trójkącik.

Mike kręci głową.

– Nie o to chodzi. Nie mogę szczerze przeprosić za to, że znów wciągnąłem was w walkę z Tym, ani nawet za to, że skłamałem co do rytuału Chüd. Nawet po wszystkim, co się stało. Po prostu nie mieliśmy wyboru. – Richie spogląda na niego z miną, która ma wyrazić „ _???”_ , więc wyjaśnia: – Nie wiedziałem, że robię wam krzywdę, pozwalając wam trwać w amnezji.

_Auć._

Przeżuwanie kupuje mu moment do namysłu. W końcu pyta:

– Kiedy się zorientowałeś? Że zapomnieliśmy?

– Jakieś osiem lat temu natrafiłem na pierwsze wzmianki o utracie pamięci, która przydarzyła się podobno uczestnikom krwawych wydarzeń w Derry sprzed ponad pół wieku. Kiedy zacząłem drążyć, okazało się, że podobnych sytuacji było o wiele więcej. Ale tylko się domyślałem, aż do wieczoru, gdy pojawiliście się w restauracji. – Mike ciężko przełyka ślinę, ale nie ucieka wzrokiem. – Przez wiele lat po waszym wyjeździe czułem straszną gorycz. To nie było w waszym stylu, _nigdy_ się nie odezwać, ale życie poza Derry było widocznie tak wspaniałe, że nikt nie oglądał się wstecz. Ale ja ugrzęzłem tutaj, więc pozostawało mi pocieszać się żałosnym poczuciem wyższości, że jako jedyny nie okazałem się tchórzem i dochowałem wierności przysiędze.

Temat jest delikatny, więc Richie czuje się jak słoń w składzie porcelany.

– Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś wcześniej?

– Chyba trochę przez kompleks boga. Gdy jesteś jedyną osobą, która zna ukrytą przed większością świata prawdę, zaczynasz uważać, że twój osąd sytuacji zawsze jest słuszny. – Mike smutno się uśmiecha, po czym dodaje tonem, który brzmi, jakby się oskarżał: – Często zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdybym również zapomniał, i trawa po drugiej stronie płotu była oczywiście soczyście zielona. Gdy obserwowałem was w internecie – zwłaszcza Bill, Bev i ty bardzo ułatwiliście mi sprawę – widziałem wielkie sukcesy, wspaniałe kariery i udane życia prywatne. Chciałem, żebyście byli szczęśliwi, jak długo się da. Przypominanie wam o dawnej traumie wydawało się egoistycznym okrucieństwem, więc żyłem w przekonaniu o własnej bohaterskiej bezinteresowności. Tyle że oczywiście się myliłem, uświadomiły mi to rozmowy z resztą. Wszyscy twierdzą, że ta amnezja odebrała im więcej niż wspomnienia. Że powtarzali przez nią błędy z przeszłości albo podejmowali decyzje, których nie potrafili zrozumieć. I że podświadomie nieustannie czuli, że czegoś – _kogoś_ – im brakuje.

Richie gorliwie kiwa głową.

– Moja asystentka sprzed paru lat była absolutnie do bani. Przez trzy czwarte dnia nawijała przez telefon ze swoimi psiapsiółami. Ale z jakiegoś powodu dawałem jej kolejne szanse przez dobre parę miesięcy, aż do dnia, gdy przefarbowała włosy z rudych na blond. Straciłem do niej wtedy cierpliwość w jednej chwili. – Szczerzy zęby. – Poza tym sprzedałem mój pierwszy samochód o wiele zbyt tanio, choć wcale mi się wtedy nie przelewało. Ale koleś, któremu zależało na kupnie, trochę się jąkał, i mimo woli przejąłem się rzewną historyjką, którą mi wtykał.

Zmarszczone czoło Mike'a mimowolnie się wygładza.

– Akurat to jest strasznie miłe.

– Tylko im nie mów. Do tego parę lat po studiach po raz pierwszy w życiu miałem do wyboru cykl występów w dwóch różnych klubach. W pierwszym płacili lepiej. Właściciel drugiego z niewiadomego powodu wydał mi się godniejszy zaufania. – Puszcza do Mike’a oko. – Zgadnij, jak miał na imię.

Mike wzdycha.

– O tym właśnie mówię. Doskonały przykład irracjonalnej decyzji.

– Mam przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt podobnych historyjek.

– ...i rozumiałbyś, co kierowało tobą przy każdym z tych wyborów, a pewnie i przy wielu ważniejszych, gdybym zachował się inaczej. Nie miałem prawa oceniać was tak nisko, jak oceniłem w pierwszych latach od waszych wyjazdów, ani tym bardziej decydować za was, co dla was najlepsze, później. Żadne przeprosiny świata nie wystarczą, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie przestanę tego żałować.

Mogliby mieć kilka lat więcej. To mogłoby sporo zmienić. _Nie wystarczająco wiele._

Jeśli nie przestanie bezustannie rozkminiać takich tematów, wróci do domu z białymi włosami, a jego profil na Grindrze będzie przyciągał wyłącznie fetyszystów Wiedźmina i Świętego Mikołaja.

_Jebane Derry._

– Oj dobra, Mikey, postaw mi piwo i zapominamy o sprawie. – Przygarnia go do siebie ramieniem. Mike odwzajemnia uścisk dopiero po kilku sekundach, ale kiedy to robi, mocno ściska mu żebra. Zanim Richie wraca do jedzenia, pyta jeszcze: – Tylko wytłumacz mi, jak to do cholery działało? Przecież jako dzieciakom zdarzało się nam wyjeżdżać z miasta. Byłem nawet raz z rodzinką na Karaibach. Bev spędziła parę tygodni u ciotki w Portland i nie tylko o nas pamiętała, ale zrobiła wszystko, by do nas wrócić. Czemu wtedy nie wyczyściło nam pamięci?

Mike natychmiast się rozpromienia, jak profesor zajarany swoim przedmiotem.

– Jeśli chodzi o wakacje, twoja rodzina zadziałała tu jak kotwica, poza tym takie wyjazdy od początku wiązały się z rychłą perspektywą powrotu. Ciotka Bev mieszkała jakieś półtora godziny drogi od Derry. Im dalej się wyjeżdża, tym szybciej wymazują się wspomnienia. Prawdopodobnie z czasem zaczęłaby zapominać, ale przez niewielką odległość nie zadziałało to wystarczająco szybko... – Jego entuzjazm nieco gaśnie, gdy dodaje: – Ale nigdy nie odważyłem się przez to na podróżowanie, nawet na wyjazd na parę dni dalej niż kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Derry. Nie mogłem tak lekkomyślnie ryzykować życia nas wszystkich. Poza tym nie miałem czasu do stracenia, bo wciąż brakowało mi tak wielu informacji, które mogły się okazać kluczowe dla naszego przeżycia...

Brzmi, jakby wyznawał przypałowy sekret, i Richiego aż zatyka. To zabrało coś strasznie ważnego nie tylko tym członkom ich paczki, którzy opuścili miasteczko.

Pochyla się nad stołem.

– Mikey, mówię teraz absolutnie serio: wypierdalaj stąd. Dzisiaj. Natychmiast. Błagam, wyjedź i zaszalej, cokolwiek to teraz oznacza w świecie nerdów. Schlej się w barze po drugiej stronie kraju. Umów się na Tinderze na jakąś gorącą orgię. Kup wycieczkę w pierwsze miejsce, jakie przyjdzie ci do głowy, nie, ja ci ją kupię, nie chcę się chwalić, ale od kilku lat naprawdę nieźle mi się powodzi. Pamiętasz, jak pan Henderson powiedział, że widział już takich cwaniaczków jak ja i w najlepszym razie kończyli, zamiatając ulice? Przed wyjazdem muszę znaleźć starego pierdzielca i zaśmiać mu się w twarz, jeśli jeszcze nie wykitował. I być może to wszystko dzięki tobie, bo przez lata mogłem beztrosko spierdalać sobie życie, jak tylko mi się zamarzyło, więc jeśli będzie trzeba, wyciągnę cię stąd siłą. Sam nie miałbym odwagi, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś pakował, ale pomoże mi reszta. Pożyj wreszcie. Uciekaj od tego kurestwa.

Mike milczy przez moment. Potem mówi zwodniczo spokojnym tonem:

– Problem w tym, że nie wiem, kim jestem bez tego kurestwa, Richie. I że nic na świecie nie fascynuje mnie bardziej niż odkrywanie prawdy o tych wszystkich istotach, które nie mają prawa istnieć...

Richie hałaśliwie przełyka ślinę.

Wcale NIE! MUSI!!! pytać.

Może to zignorować.

Nie chce wiedzieć.

Nie spyta.

– Do jasnej cholery... ISTOTACH???! Liczba mnoga?

Mike lekko się uśmiecha, jakby wspominali wyjątkowo udany weekend.

– Richie, to nie jest dobry moment na tę rozmowę, ale tak, świat jest o wiele większy i bardziej fascynujący, niż wmawia ludziom oficjalna nauka i pozwala się im dowiedzieć rząd. Ale kiedy się wie, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania, ma się otwarty umysł, instynkt i rozwiniętą umiejętność prowadzenia researchu, można dokonać naprawdę fascynujących odkryć...

Richie aż podskakuje na krześle.

– Nie chcę odkrywać żadnych cholernych klaunów! Nigdy więcej! I tobie też zabraniam!!! – Podkreśla wymachem rąk każde słowo, po czym chowa twarz w dłoniach. Sekundę później łapie się na tym, że wykonał właśnie klasyczny układ choreograficzny Eddiego.

– Są też inne rzeczy. Wspaniałe. Piękne. – Mike nie brzmi już nawet jak normalny profesor, brzmi jak obłąkany naukowiec z filmu sci-fi, który za chwilę ma zrobić krok przez wrota wiodące do wymiaru Reptilian. – Warte znalezienia.

Richie załapuje, że tak czy inaczej przegra tę rozmowę.

– Zostaw je. Przynajmniej na razie, ok? Zrób sobie wakacje, poświętuj. Wpadnij do _la casa de Tozier_. Będziesz zachwycony LA – w okolicy nie ma nikogo, kto pamięta, jak zsikałeś się w czasie leżakowania w przedszkolu! Tylko musisz obiecać, że nie weźmiesz ze sobą archiwum X, bo jeśli je zobaczę, spanikuję i je podpalę, pewnie aktywując przez to jakąś starożytną klątwę.

Mike kładzie dłoń na sercu.

– Przysięgam. I zamierzam się stąd wyrwać, choć wciąż nie dowierzam, że naprawdę mogę. Ale zanim zacznę się pakować, mam tu jeszcze do załatwienia parę spraw. No i musimy wyjść na pożegnalnego drinka w Derry _. W sz_ _ó_ _stkę_.

**[14]**

Myra Kaspbrak wraca do szpitala co rano przez kolejne dni. Trzeciego Richie jest już w stanie nie tylko na nią patrzeć, ale i nie widzieć w niej matki Eddiego.

Miał nadzieję, że cała ta sytuacja będzie jak skok do zimnej wody – coraz mniej nie do wytrzymania z każdą mijającą chwilą. Nie jest. Zniesienie wszystkiego wydawało się prostsze, dopóki ta kobieta nie była odrębną osobą, a jedynie reinkarnacją suki, którą w przeszłości miał ochotę otruć średnio co drugi dzień.

Reszta tak po prostu wchodzi w interakcje z nią, dzięki czemu żona Eddiego pozwala im do niego zaglądać. Nie zostawia go jednak z nimi samego i wydaje się oczywiste, że przygląda się im z dużą dozą nieufności.

W sumie trudno się dziwić. W końcu sprawiają trochę wrażenie sekty, a Eds to podręcznikowy przykład człowieka, który mógłby przepierdolić oszczędności życia na ręce, które leczą.

Eddie jest wciąż słaby i otumaniony lekami, ale przytomny. Według relacji Bev, gdy zaliczył już parugodzinne wpatrywanie się w swoją klatkę piersiową z mieszaniną grozy i fascynacji, bohatersko próbował żartować. Bill dodał, że ciągle pyta o Richiego i że nie mają już pojęcia, jak wyjaśniać jego nieobecność, skoro _jest_ w szpitalu przez cały czas. Richie ma ochotę dać samemu sobie z plaskacza za mazgajstwo, ale nie zmienia to sytuacji – oglądanie, jak ktoś inny wykorzystuje swoje prawo, by poprawiać Eddiemu poduszkę i trzymać go za rękę, to dla niego zbyt wiele.

Nocą żona Eddiego wraca do hotelu. Frajerzy też zaczynają to robić, choć każdej nocy z Richiem lojalnie zostaje inna osoba. Tym razem jest to kimający w poczekalni Ben.

Teoretycznie nie wolno przebywać na OIOM-ie po godzinach odwiedzin, ale trzeciej nocy Richie wykorzystuje szansę. Chce tylko znów pogapić się na Eddiego i posłuchać, jak oddycha, jak przystało na czubka.

Siada na krześle obok łóżka i okrywa się mikropledem od Bev, według której koc jest normalnej wielkości i to Richie jest nieforemny. Uśpiony Eds wygląda niepokojąco spokojnie, bo bez bruzd na czole, zaciśniętej szczęki czy zmarszczonych brwi jego twarz wydaje się mniej znajoma. Mimo to serce Richiego spowalnia rytm.

Kiedy coś gwałtownie wybudza go w połowie chrapnięcia, półleży na krześle z odchyloną głową i okularami zjeżdżającymi z twarzy.

– Rich! Wszystko ok? – Eddie brzmi, jakby przez kilka godzin jarał szluga za szlugiem na dwudziestostopniowym mrozie. _I na co się zdała ta cała abstynencja?_ – Wyglądasz jak bezdomny żul.

Richie parska śmiechem, który trwa trochę zbyt długo.

Eddie jest blady, ma sińce pod oczami i wygląda prawie tak, jak wyglądał w trupich światłach. Mimo to oddycha i mówi, i wgapia się w niego tymi gałami Jigglypuffa, choć Richie pamięta ze szczegółami moment, gdy jego serce przestało bić, a mięśnie zesztywniały.

Nie jest w stanie zaczerpnąć oddechu przez zaciśnięte gardło. Eddie przygląda się z niepokojem _jemu_ , i to też jest przekomiczne.

– No dalej, Richie! Durny żarcik o byciu nabijanym na pal, porównanie macki Pennywise'a z twoim fiutem, dawaj i miejmy to za sobą – chrypi Eddie. Jego próba skierowania rozmowy na normalne tory nie wywołuje reakcji, więc po chwili dodaje uspokajająco: – Hej, nie jest aż tak źle, serio!

To najzabawniejsze stwierdzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał RIchie.

Przed oczami stają mu setki momentów. Eddie drący się, jakby był rozszarpywany, gdy złamał rękę. Eddie dostający pierdolca przez pół wakacji, bo po nadepnięciu na szkło był pewien, że rozwija się u niego gangrena. Eddie mający spazmy przez szkolną szczepionką, bo nawiedziło go przeczucie, że zarazi się przez nią HIV, ponieważ dokładnie coś takiego spotkało znajomego matki w Iowa, gdy pielęgniarka niechcący użyła dwa razy tej samej igły.

 _Nie jest tak źle_. Richie nie jest w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Ani łez.

Eddie patrzy na niego przez moment z _tym_ rodzajem smutku w oczach. Potem przesuwa się w łóżku, lekko krzywiąc się z bólu, odchyla kołdrę i daje Richiemu znak, by ruszył tyłek.

Robi to, tak po prostu. I tak zostawił ostatnie resztki godności w ruinie domu przy ulicy Neibolt.

Eddie obejmuje go ramieniem od strony pleców. Jego skóra nie jest ani trochę zimna, jak gdy wykrwawiał się Richiemu na ręce, i krtań Richiego rozluźnia się na tyle, że znów może oddychać.

– Jezu, Rich – szepcze Eddie, łaskocząc go powietrzem przy każdym wydechu. – Bill mówił, że byłeś nie do życia przez te dni, ale aż tak? I to niby ja jestem histerykiem?

Richie notuje w pamięci, by rano zamordować Billa. Jego myśli się rozplątują i jest w stanie rzucić:

– Nie bardzo podobała mi się ta akcja między tobą a Pennywise’em. Na przyszłość wolałbym być jedynym klaunem, który wsadza w ciebie części ciała.

Czuje, jak żebra Eddiego lekko drżą, zanim wydaje on z siebie ciche _auć_. To absolutnie cudowne.

– Gratulacje, nowy rekord. To najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.

Mieszczą się razem na małym łóżku tylko dlatego, że leżą na boku, stykając się każdą częścią ciała. Mimo to Richie nie był dalszy od wzwodu, nawet gdy musiał się przyglądać, jak jego babcia depiluje wąsik.

– Gratuluję i tobie, Eds – mruczy. – Chyba udało ci się na dobre złamać mi fiuta.

Gdy Eddie się uśmiecha, muska ustami jego szyję.

– Karma. Przecież zawsze uprzedzałem, że w końcu cię załatwię.

Nie rozluźnia uścisku i nie cofa ust. Po jakiejś półgodzinie jego oddech spowalnia i się wyrównuje. Richie nie śpi do świtu. To niemożliwe po tym, jak dopuścił do siebie parę oczywistości.

Nigdy nie chciał czuć na sobie czyjejś ręki aż tak.

Jeśli nie zapomni, nigdy nie przestanie tęsknić.

Był równie przerażony tylko w kanałach.

To właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – Richie od zawsze tracił przy nim kontakt z rzeczywistością. Już w szkole, gdy regularnie ryczał w poduszkę na myśl o tym, jak bardzo zjebie mu życie jego _sekrecik_ , potrafił bez trudu wyobrazić sobie jeden wariacki scenariusz zdarzeń, w którym miałby odwagę zawalczyć o życie w zgodzie ze sobą. Wystarczyło, by w fantazji Eds był u jego boku.

Za oknem wciąż jest ciemno, gdy wynosi się z sali ukradkiem, jak każda tania kurwa, która zna swoje miejsce.

**[15]**

Następne dni są dziwne.

Obiektywnie – głównie dlatego, że Richie zachowuje się, jakby podjął wyzwanie, by uczynić ten okres tak niezręcznym, jak tylko się da, ale co poradzić.

Myra Kaspbrak przychodzi do szpitala po rozpoczęciu godzin odwiedzin przed południem i wychodzi po ich zakończeniu wczesnym wieczorem.

Richie spędza większość tego czasu poza oddziałem. Wyrabia sobie nawet w miarę stały harmonogram: śniadanie w bufecie do dziesiątej, czytanie pisemek kobiecych w poczekalni na dermatologii do czternastej, a następnie obiad i drzemka albo granie w fortnita w kanciapie ciecia, który cytuje najbardziej seksistowskie żarty z jego występów z entuzjazmem skłaniającym do życiowych przemyśleń.

Na tym etapie reszta Frajerów odpuszcza już sobie przyjacielskie sugestie. Richie jest im za to wdzięczny.

Wpada do Eddiego nocą jeszcze raz, ale jest więcej niż dziwnie. Eds uśmiecha się na jego widok, jednak po paru minutach kończą się im bezpieczne tematy do rozmowy, a w głowie Richiego zaczyna dudnić ta nerwowa wygwizdywanka z _Kill Billa_.

Podejmowanie niebezpiecznych tematów nie wydaje się obecnie możliwe.

Żeby nie milczeć, rozmawiają więc o paru sprawach, o których gada się zwykle z przypadkowymi współpracownikami, czekając, aż w kuchni zwolni się ekspres do kawy. Kiedy robiąca obchód pielęgniarka wyprasza go z sali, Richie ma ochotę ją uściskać za przerwanie wymiany informacji o tym, jaką pogodę zapowiadają na przyszły tydzień.

Dwunastego dnia od przyjęcia Eddie zostaje wykopany na zwykły oddział. Richie jest pewien, że załoga z OIOM-u po prostu chciała się go już pozbyć. Niewiele po przebudzeniu Eds w ekspresowym tempie zniszczył bowiem uroczy imidż, który wypracowała sobie ich grupa w oczach pracowników szpitala. Dokonał tego, oświecając lekarzy, jakie błędy popełnili, informując pielęgniarki, jak powinny wykonywać zabiegi, i zadając setki pytań rodem z forów dla oszołomów, które zapewne moderuje.

Nowy lekarz prowadzący wspomina o wypisie za około tydzień.

Pod koniec pierwszego dnia na nowym oddziale Myra Kaspbrak żegna się z Frajerami z wymuszoną uprzejmością. Czeka już na nią taksówka na lotnisko. Stwierdza, że zdecydowała się wrócić do domu dla dobra Eddiego, który nieustannie wpada w histerię na myśl o tym, że każdy dzień nieobecności właścicieli zwiększa szanse na obrabowanie mieszkania.

Kolejne dwa dni są jak szkolne wakacje. Eddiego może teraz odwiedzać kilka osób jednocześnie, więc siedzą u niego od rana do wieczora, gadając, oglądając filmy i robiąc wszystko, by udawać, że nie mają jeszcze dowodów osobistych.

Z życiem każdego z nich było coś nie tak. Powrót jak gdyby nigdy nic nie wydaje się możliwy, ale wszyscy mają cykora przed wykonaniem kolejnego ruchu.

Ostatniego popołudnia przed deadline'em, który wyznaczyło Billowi studio, Frajerzy są akurat zajęci wyzłośliwianiem się nad filmikami z youtubowego kanału Richiego. W trakcie przekomarzanki Bill wyłącza się z rozmowy, odlatuje myślami, a potem siada w kącie sali ze swoim laptopem i zaczyna tłuc w klawiaturę.

Kilkakrotnie spogląda na nich w sposób, który sugeruje, że tym razem przegnie w odwrotną stronę niż zazwyczaj i zakończenie jego filmu będzie obrzydliwie ckliwe.

Następnego ranka Mike wyjmuje ze swojej skrzynki pocztowej kopertę, której nadawczynią jest Patricia Uris.

List, który z niej wyciąga, odpowiada po części na pytanie, kim był dorosły Stan. Okazuje się, że lata po wyjeździe z Derry tylko wyostrzyły w nim cechy, które dobrze znali.

Znajdują dawnego jego we wszystkim. W ręcznie pisanych, równych literach, które nie wydają się ani trochę nieczytelne, choć gdy je stawiał, zastanawiał się pewnie, czy skuteczniej będzie użyć noża do mięsa czy do filetowania. W używaniu wyrażeń typu: „zdjąłem się z planszy” i „logiczny ruch”, sugerujących, że czuł potrzebę pochwalenia się przed resztą swoim rzeczowym osądem strategii. We wprawnej, subtelnej manipulacji, obecnej w tych fragmentach, gdy wskazuje im drogę i wymaga kolejnej przysięgi.

Jego sposób rozumowania jest wykrzywiony w sposób, który unosi Richiemu włoski na przedramionach. Z listu bije jednak wyłącznie miłość, równie wariacka co w dniu, gdy pozwolił przeciąć sobie rękę szkłem. Stan z tamtych czasów wierzył w parę spraw z żarliwością, która niezwykle bawiła wtedy Richiego. Jedną z bardziej znaczących było to, że odebranie życia stanowiło najgorsze zło. Czyn tego rodzaju było trzeba odpokutować w ciemnym, martwym miejscu, którego wyobrażenia z pewnością wydawały się Stanowi znajome.

Tak czy inaczej zamierzał więc zejść do kanałów – po prostu pragnął, by pozostali nie musieli w nich zostawać razem z nim.

Stan przyznaje, że nigdy nie przestał się bać, i zabrania im żyć w ten sposób.

Tego dnia nikomu nie udaje się powiedzieć niczego sensownego. Ryczenie pochłania zbyt wiele energii, by móc sobie pozwolić na multitasking.

Dzień później reszta pozwala wreszcie Richiemu wybrać film, jednak wszystko sprzysięga się przeciwko ich beztroskiemu seansowi _Hot Fuzz_. Pierwszą nieprzyjemną przypominajką o tym, że są już dorośli, jest nieobecność Mike’a, któremu skończył się urlop. Drugą – fakt, że w połowie filmu Bill odbiera jeden ze swoich niekończących się telefonów.

Szybko orientują się, że tym razem to nie sprawa pracy, bo powtarza imię „Audra” tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Następnie bardzo ich zawodzi, nie nabierając się na odstawiane przez wszystkich przedstawienie pod tytułem _Jesteśmy zbyt zajęci, by podsłuchiwać_ , i wypada z sali.

Wraca po ponad godzinie.

– Jaki wyrok? – pyta Bev.

– Nie wiem. – Bill wygląda na załamanego. – Martwi się o mnie. P-płakała. Kazała mi wreszcie przestać kłamać… i w końcu jej powiedziałem, trochę, część prawdy, ale na tyle dużą, że w domu może na mnie czekać ekipa z kaftanem bezpieczeństwa… – Spogląda na nich bezradnie. – Zapracowałem sobie na to, _wiem_ , ale nie chcę jej stracić…

Zapada cisza. Richie musi przygryzać usta, by nie palnąć tego, co ma ochotę palnąć, i wydaje mu się, że reszta robi dokładnie to samo.

Wreszcie Mike delikatnie ciągnie temat:

– Bill, mówiąc, że jej powiedziałeś... co _dokładnie_ powiedziałeś?

Richie nie wytrzymuje:

– Audra, nie mogę wrócić, robię deklaunizację kanałów!

Reszta parska śmiechem, co uruchamia zbiorową głupawkę:

– Robię research, moja nowa powieść będzie miała wkurwiające zakończenie wśród ścieków!

– Olać ten film, zostałem Zbawicielem Derry!

– Nie dzwoniłem, bo _przypomniałem sobie_ ostatnio, że wstydzę się rozmawiać z dziewczynami!

– Walcie się. – Bill zajmuje miejsce, przygniatając ich spojrzeniem z cyklu _Poprzeczka jest prawie na ziemi, a i tak o wiele za wysoko_. Sięga do paczki czipsów, które je właśnie na obiad Richie, z miną wyrażającą totalny defetyzm.

Eddie spogląda na wszystkich z żądzą mordu w oczach. W jednej chwili nabuzowuje się, jakby popił cztery red bulle dwoma litrami espresso.

– Bill, chyba kpisz! Co, do cholery, jeszcze tutaj robisz? Leć do niej! Serio myślisz, że dobierasz słowa na tyle wybitnie, że naprawisz cokolwiek bzdurną rozmową na odległość? – Jego ton jest tak zjadliwy, że Richiemu aż zapiera dech z zachwytu. Eds robi przerwę na oddech, co zapowiada dłuższą tyradę, po czym kontynuuje wyrzucanie z siebie słów z cudownie nieuzasadnioną dozą oburzenia. – Wiem, że byłoby wygodnie po prostu pozwolić waszym życiom się posypać i zwalić to na mnie, ale nie biorę tego na siebie, słyszycie?! Mam tyle własnych problemów, że będę się w nich taplał jeszcze przez dekady. Macie ruszyć tyłki i ogarnąć własne. Nie będę udawał, przez pierwsze parę dni było miło raz w życiu znaleźć się w centrum uwagi, ale to, jak niepokojąco się na mnie bez przerwy gapicie, i to, że nikt mi nie przerywa, nawet gdy się na was wydzieram, przyprawia mnie już o dreszcze!

– Przyznaj, że po prostu miałeś wreszcie okazję się usłyszeć i się przeraziłeś, Eds.

– Przymknij, się, Richie! Bev, skończyły mi się chusteczki odkażające, więc jeśli nadal planujesz ślinić mi twarz bez uprzedzenia parę razy dziennie, błagam, przynajmniej kup mi nową paczkę. Ben, gdyby niby-to-wielki-architekt, któremu płacę grubą forsę, poszedł w cug na dwa tygodnie bez słowa uprzedzenia, już dawno opublikowałbym długą i sugestywną opinię o współpracy, gdzie tylko się da. Mike jest blisko, więc na pewno będzie do mnie wpadał przez te parę ostatnich dni, no i Richie zostanie przecież ze mną do wypisu.

Zdecydowanie interesująco jest wreszcie poznać własne plany, zwłaszcza że Richie nigdy nie powiedział nic takiego. W sumie nie dziwi go, że Eds nie czuł nawet potrzeby, by go o to spytać. _Na tym etapie to jak wymagać, by Garfield pytał o zdanie Odiego._

Eddie spogląda na nich z powagą.

– Serio, wracajcie już do siebie. Wszystko jest ok. I dzięki za wsparcie – dodaje nieco łagodniej, ale wciąż na tyle wkurwionym tonem, że znów parskają śmiechem.

Bev robi złośliwą minę.

– Żadna z tych obelg nie przekonała mnie nawet w połowie tak, jak powrót twojej trzęsawki – mówi drwiąco-czule. Potem bierze Bena za rękę i promiennie się uśmiecha. – Faktycznie, chyba pora się stąd zabierać. Muszę zmiażdżyć jednego śmiecia w czasie sprawy rozwodowej.

**[-2]**

Wtedy zaczęło się od Stana.

Prawdę mówiąc, to rozstanie było najprostsze – nie sądzili przecież, że mogło być ostateczne, poza tym Stan był w tym okresie tak niecharakterystycznie szczęśliwy, że jego radość udzielała się innym.

Od dziecka znikał na część wakacji i ferii w Atlancie, gdzie mieszkali jego dziadkowie, ale gdy Frajerzy zaczęli liceum, a u jego dziadka wykryto Alzhimera, wizyty zmieniły charakter. Rodzina Stana odbyła parę poważnych rozmów, po których rabin Uris zaczął szukać dla siebie miejsca w tamtejszych gminach żydowskich.

Cała ta sprawa zapowiadała się na megadołującą, ale taka nie była, ponieważ w czasie wakacji po ukończeniu pierwszej klasy kumpel mieszkający w sąsiedztwie dziadków Stana przedstawił mu koleżankę ze szkoły. Laska musiała być rasową Frajerką, bo Stan nie tylko pozwolił jej odebrać sobie kwiatuszek cnoty, ale i wrócił do domu z głową pełną marzeń o szalonej przyszłości, w której będą razem kupować sprzęt AGD i brać kredyt hipoteczny.

Od tamtej pory wszystko, co mówiły do niego osoby niemające na imię Patty, zdawało się go interesować co najwyżej umiarkowanie, ale uśmiechał się częściej niż od wielu lat. Przynajmniej co drugi dzień wysmarowywał do niej parostronicowego mejla ze szkolnego komputera i nieustannie wisiał ze słuchawką telefonu przy uchu, wypowiadając przyprawiające o ciarki teksty w stylu: „Nie, ty rozłącz się pierwsza”.

To dlatego, gdy pół roku później zamieniał dzielące go od ukochanej dziewięć stanów na dwie mile, prawie obyło się bez ocierania łez.

– Wytarmoś ją raz ode mnie – zasugerował Richie, gdy Frajerzy po kolei żegnali się ze Stanem na podwórku przed jego domem.

Stojący obok Eddie zrobił zniesmaczoną minę.

– Naprawdę ci zazdroszczę, Stan – rzucił. – Upiekło ci się wcześniej, a ja będę musiał słuchać złotych myśli tego młotka jeszcze przez ponad dwa lata.

Richie kpiąco prychnął.

– Powiedział koleś, który prawie udaremnił mi na obozie zaliczenie ostatniej bazy z Lisą Anderson, bo wydzwaniał do mnie każdego wieczoru.

– Fajna historyjka, Richie. – Eddie ziewnął, jak przy każdym wspomnieniu o podbojach Richiego. Stan słuchał ich klasycznej wymiany zdań z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – I co było dalej, przyleciały smoki? Czy się obudziłeś?

– Możesz ją zapytać. Była zadowolona zwłaszcza z pozycji na słonia, której nauczyła mnie twoja...

– Jeśli nie zamkniesz japy, to ci ją rozwalę!

Richie uśmiechnął się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Myślisz, że sięgniesz?

Eddie nabuzował się jak wściekły myszoskoczek, ale wtedy Stan niespodziewanie przyciągnął do siebie ich obu jednocześnie, mocno obejmując ich ramionami. Kiedy wypuścił ich z uścisku, wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

– Nigdy wam tego wszystkiego nie zapomnę – powiedział chwilę później.

– To podziękowanie czy groźba? – spytała Bev. By go przytulić, musiała stanąć na palcach i Stan na moment uniósł ją z ziemi.

Uśmiechnął się, ale zanim odpowiedział, minęło o kilka sekund za dużo jak na żart.

– I to, i to.

To właśnie dlatego żadne z nich nie było w szoku, gdy nigdy się do nich nie odezwał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że wmówienie sobie, że lato osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego roku się nie zdarzyło, było największym marzeniem Stana, niemożliwym do spełnienia, dopóki trwali u jego boku.

Kochali go na tyle mocno, że pozwolili mu wymazać się z jego dalszego życia.

Potem Bill _odwalił Billa_.

Ich wtedy już tylko pięcioosobowa grupa używała tego określenia w czasie licznych pośmiechujek, by ukryć, jak cholernie ich to zabolało.

Reszta planowała przeprowadzki do akademików dopiero pod koniec wakacji, ale Bill zamierzał się wyprowadzić już w czerwcu. Jedno z jego opowiadań zostało odznaczone w konkursie, nagrodą w którym było wzięcie udziału w letnim kursie pisarskim. Podczas gdy reszta planowała wspólnie ostatnie pamiętne lato w Derry, on szukał w pracy i pokoju do wynajęcia.

Nie był to jednak główny powód, przez który straszliwie przeżywał ten wyjazd. Była nim perspektywa, że w czasie zjazdów Frajerów, które planowali w czasie ferii i wakacji, miał być zmuszony do kimania na materacu czy kanapie w domu któregoś z pozostałych. Jego rodzice zdecydowali się bowiem zrobić wreszcie coś, o czym marzyli od pięciu lat – sprzedawali dom. Powodem, przez który zeszło im się z tym tak długo, był wyłącznie Bill. Nie mieli serca odbierać mu przed czasem jedynych ludzi, którzy stanowili dla niego wsparcie w ostatnich latach.

W weekend poprzedzający jego wyjazd Frajerzy urządzili więc ostatnią imprezę w domu, w którym Richie czuł się prawie jak u siebie, odkąd skończył siedem lat. Starzy Billa siedzieli w swoim pokoju, ale taktownie usuwali się im z oczu i wspaniałomyślnie ignorowali brzęk butelek. Ostatni rok był czasem, gdy zaczęli próbować naprawić relację z synem. Zdaniem Richiego – w samą kurwa porę, po tym, jak przez pierwsze lata po śmierci Georgiego utwierdzali Billa w tym bzdurnym poczuciu winy, traktując go jak powietrze. Ale on przyjmował wszystkie te spóźnione gesty troski z tak wielką wdzięcznością, jakby na nie nie zasługiwał.

Bill po raz pierwszy w życiu nawalił się tej nocy tak, że urwał mu się film, w sposób, który w innych okolicznościach byłby przezabawny. Wpadł bowiem w mazgajowaty nastrój i zaczął wywalać z siebie Wielkie Wyznania, otaczając ramieniem każdego, kto nieostrożnie usiadł zbyt blisko.

– No i pięć lat u logopedy strzelił chuj, nie mówiłem, że lepiej wydać tę kasę na Nintendo? – odpowiedział w końcu Richie na wyjąkane zwierzenie, że zajęcie z nim miejsca w jednej ławce na lekcji plastyki w pierwszej klasie podstawówki było jedną z najlepszych decyzji życia Billa.

Na tym komentarzu skończyła się jednak jego nonszalancja; tym, co go wykończyło, było chyba jąkanie się, bo Billowi prawie nie zdarzało się to już od dawna. Richie był więc zadowolony, że pozostali prowadzili akurat ożywioną dyskusję, bo przytulił pierwszy, totalnie licząc się z ryzykiem, że zostanie obrzygany.

Żeby skończyć ten przypałowy wybuch czułości, poszedł odcedzić kartofelki, a w drodze powrotnej z łazienki popełnił wielki błąd. Był już na tyle wstawiony, że dobrym pomysłem wydało mu się nagle zrobienie czegoś, co przez te wszystkie lata nieustannie go kusiło – w ten sam sposób, w jaki kusiło go, by przyjrzeć się dokładnie rozjechanemu zwierzęciu na ulicy lub by nie odwracać wzroku w czasie wyjątkowo makabrycznej sceny w horrorze.

Cicho otworzył drzwi do krypty Georgiego.

Budzik w kształcie Garfielda i zdobiące szafki naklejki z bohaterami _Kaczych opowieści_. Pluszowy królik pod poduszką i rozłożony na podłodze warsztat samochodowy z lego, w którym część pracowników stanowili kosmonauci i rycerze – niedobitki z dawnych zestawów Billa. Leżące na biurku ludziki z kasztanów i niedokończony rysunek przedstawiający wymarzonego psa, którego nowe wersje rysował od czasu do czasu mały, bo Bill podpowiedział mu, że w ten sposób najprędzej uda mu się zmiękczyć rodziców.

Bill im o tym wspominał, nie raz, a Richie wielokrotnie powtarzał, że to chore, nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy jak bardzo. Ojciec Billa odwlekał zrobienie czegoś z tym pokojem przez wiele miesięcy, jednak gdy przyszło co do czego, to jego matka dostała ataku histerii. Tak po prostu pozwolili więc tej kwestii umrzeć, zwłaszcza że żadne z nich nie wyobrażało sobie, że mogliby wykorzystać pomieszczenie w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Udawali więc, że go nie ma, przynajmniej przed sobą nawzajem.

Nie ośmielił się zapalić światła i półmrok teoretycznie powinien złagodzić efekt, ale zrobił coś przeciwnego – sprawił, że wydawało się zupełnie prawdopodobne, że Georgie za chwilę wejdzie do pokoju, może ciągnąc ze sobą nie tylko trzynastoletniego Billa, ale i Richiego, by pochwalić się przed nimi swoim nowym projektem plastycznym...

Zwiał stamtąd tak szybko, że prawie wybił zęby, nie mając nawet odwagi się obejrzeć, by sprawdzić, o co się potknął.

Frajerzy szybko skierowali jego myśli na bardziej beztroskie tory, a Bill oznajmił jeszcze bełkotliwie, że zawdzięcza im wszystkie dobre wspomnienia z ostatnich pięciu lat, po czym uderzył w kimono na siedząco, nie budząc się nawet, gdy Richie ozdobił mu twarz mazakiem.

Problem polegał na tym, że gdy wyjechał parę dni później, nie nigdy nie odezwał się do żadnego z nich. Przez pierwsze dni czekali na relację z jego wielkomiejskiego życia z niecierpliwością, która szybko przemieniła się we wściekłość. Nie mieli numeru telefonu do jego mieszkania, więc nie mogli nawet przełknąć godności i zadzwonić, żeby go opierdolić.

Nabijali się z niego przez wiele tygodni, wizualizując sobie, jak siedzi w grupce nerdów, którzy nigdy nie wychodzą na słońce z własnej woli i nie kąpali się od tygodnia, przerzucających się pretensjonalnymi słówkami w trakcie dyskusji o Szekspirze. Pomagało im to trochę odsunąć od siebie poczucie zranienia na myśl o tym, że najwidoczniej Bill przeczekał tylko w ich towarzystwie lata, zanim wreszcie odnalazł ludzi, do których faktycznie przynależał.

Gdy nadeszła kolej Bev, poprosiła, by pozostali odwieźli ją na stację kolejową. Richie zwietrzył od razu Zły Pomysł™, bo rozstanie w takim miejscu mogło doprowadzić do histerii nawet osoby stabilne psychicznie, do których z pewnością nie należeli Frajerzy.

Choć Bev zaczęła popłakiwać, już kiedy pakowała walizkę do bagażnika jeepa Hanlonów, histeria skręciła następnie w nieoczekiwanym kierunku. Gdy tylko weszli na dworzec, Bev kazała reszcie pilnować bagażu, ujęła za rękę Bena i zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnęła go za jedne z tajemniczych drzwi tylko dla personelu.

Coś wyczuwalnie zmieniło się między ich dwojgiem w ostatnich miesiącach, więc Richie, Eddie i Mike wymienili tylko umiarkowanie zaskoczone spojrzenia. Ben, który w oczywisty sposób miał na punkcie Beverly takiego samego zajoba jak za dzieciaka, parę lat wcześniej przyjął do wiadomości, że został królem friendzonu, i nie obciążał jej swoimi uczuciami. Ale na ostatnim roku to Bev zachowywała się podejrzanie, ciągle tworząc okazje do bycia z nim sam na sam i wyrzucając z siebie ewidentnie flirciarskie odzywki. Apogeum jej szalonych decyzji przypadło jednak na moment, gdy spławiła jednego z gorętszych byczków z drużyny footballowej, gdy ten zapraszał ją na randkę. Richie był pewien, że szczęka opadła mu wtedy do samej ziemi jak w kreskówkach. Gdyby był na jej miejscu, natychmiast wspiąłby się na typa jak na drzewo.

Pociąg Bev miał przyjechać za ponad godzinę i planowali zjeść razem obiad, jednak po trzydziestu dwóch minutach czekania postanowili z Eddiem i Mikiem olać pozostałą dwójkę.

– Ile razy można się pieprzyć? – rzucił konwersacyjnie Richie znad hamburgera. – Myślicie, że to dlatego rzuciła Billa? Lubi w miejscach publicznych, a on był zbyt pruderyjny?

– Wszyscy wiedzą już od lat, czemu się rozstali, Rich – stwierdził Eddie. – Nie powiedzieli tylko tobie, bo nie chcieli słuchać twoich durnych komentarzy.

To prawie na pewno blef, bo gdyby ktokolwiek z ich paczki chciał zachować coś w tajemnicy przed Richiem, nie powiedziałby też Eddiemu. Po tym, jak przez chwilę ponapawał się już satysfakcją, wygadywał za każdym razem już po minimalnej perswazji, a często i bez niej.

Mike uśmiechnął się z miną mówiącą _nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem_. Jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział, był to on, bo był z Billem najbliżej, ale właśnie dlatego fakt, że Bill odwalił Billa, zabolał go najbardziej. Richie zmienił więc temat na kwestię tego, jakimi trepami okażą się Bev i Ben, jeśli zostaną parą teraz, po tym jak zmarnowali tyle czasu.

Kiedy wreszcie do nich dołączyli, trzeba się już było zbierać na peron. Oboje mieli wilgotne oczy, ale część szminki Bev zmieniła lokalizację z jej ust na okolice ust Bena, z których została niestarannie wytarta. Richie już zamierzał go spytać, czy jego pierwszy raz był tak magiczny, jak go sobie wymarzył, ale wtedy stopę boleśnie przydeptała mu rozszalała mangusta o imieniu na E.

Kiedy wpakowali bagaż Bev do wagonu i uściskali ją na pożegnanie, dzielnie ograniczyła wybuchy uczuć do pociągania nosem. Udało się jej to jako jedynej.

– W sumie mogłabym to sobie darować i przejść od razu do następnego etapu życia, czyli dożywotniej pracy barmanki w jakiejś żulerni, bo i tak wywalą mnie po pierwszym semestrze – powiedziała ze sztuczną wesołością.

W ostatnich miesiącach zaserwowała im mnóstwo wariacji tego _żartu_.

– Akurat – rzucił z uśmiechem Mike. Richie naprawdę go podziwiał; gdyby to on ugrzęzł tu wbrew woli, zamęczyłby pozostałych na śmierć użalaniem się. – Obstawiam dziesięć lat. Zrobisz w tym czasie taką karierę, że Derry będzie ci się wydawało tylko złym snem.

– Pięć – stwierdził Ben z pewnością w głosie. – Góra.

On i Bev wymienili rozanielone spojrzenia. Richie i Eddie też wymienili, tyle że pełne obrzydzenia, jednocześnie symulując rzyganie.

– Zachowujcie się grzecznie – poleciła Beverly na chwilę przed zamknięciem drzwi. – Żebym za _cztery_ lata mogła się do was przyznać przed moją rzeszą fanów.

Ben planował wyjazd dzień po Bev, tydzień przed Richiem. Wcześniej byli pewni, że będą musieli w tym czasie wyciągać go z dołka po tym, jak statek jego miłości zatonął, nim wypłynął z portu. Skoro jednak ocieranie łez niespodziewanie okazało się niepotrzebne, mogli wyluzować.

Poleźli więc we czterech do domku w lesie. W ciągu ostatniego roku odwiedzali go bardzo rzadko – wcale nie dlatego, że nagle zaczęli udawać przed sobą, że są zbyt cool na taką dziecinadę, ale dlatego, że dramatycznie wymagał remontu. Zbutwiałe pale podtrzymujące konstrukcję nieustannie skrzypiały, jakby lada chwila miały się załamać, a każdy, kto dostał w twarz, gdy jakaś belka odpadła ze ściany, sam był sobie winien za to, że stracił czujność.

Mimo to, gdy tylko Richie znalazł się w środku, jak zwykle zaczął z Eddiem wyścig o miejsce w zatęchłym hamaku.

Ben nigdy nie zdążył wziąć się za remont, o którym wielokrotnie wspominał, ponieważ prócz wkuwania do egzaminów i potrzebnych na studia zajęć pozalekcyjnych poświęcał od ponad roku czas również na regularne treningi. Przynosiły średni efekt – schudł parę kilo, ale byłoby ich zdecydowanie więcej, gdyby odpuścił słodycze i śmieciowe jedzenie. Nie był jednak gotowy na takie poświęcenie.

– Nawet jeśli uda mi się skończyć tę architekturę, w życiu nie zbuduję już niczego tak dobrego – stwierdził, zaglądając w kąty pomieszczenia z markotną miną.

Eddie wydał z siebie zbolałe jęknięcie.

– Błagam, nie róbmy już tego! Chociaż raz nie gadajmy, jakbyśmy byli na stypie!

– Byłoby miło – rzucił z przekąsem Mike. – Ale wam nie zazdroszczę. Wyjechać z Derry? To jak wyrok śmierci!

Kiedy się zaśmiali, w powietrzu zawirowały drobinki kurzu.

– Ben, jasne, że zbudujesz coś lepszego – rzucił inspirującym tonem Richie. – Mam naprawdę odjechane pomysły, a chyba nie sądzisz, że zapłacę kiedykolwiek za jakiś projekt? Poza tym nieważne, jak skończysz, bo i tak zawsze, powtarzam _zawsze_ , pozostaniesz naszą najsłodszą bułeczką.

Ben szeroko się uśmiechnął. Miał tę cudowną cechę – było naprawdę trudno sprawić, by się obraził. Richie nie zdołał tego dokonać przez pięć lat.

– Najstraszniejsze – odpowiedział, podejmując daremną próbę naprostowania niepokojąco wygiętego pala – że naprawdę mnie to pociesza.

Potem nadszedł koniec Klubu Frajerów.

Dla Richiego wszystko skończyło się w świetle latarni, w najlepszą noc jego osiemnastoletniego życia – widokiem twarzy Eddiego, która po raz ostatni rozpogodziła się najpiękniej na świecie pod wpływem jego wygłupów.

**[16]**

Pięć minut po mówce Eddiego Bill kupuje kurewsko drogi bilet na nocny lot do domu. Plany związane z ich pożegnalną kolacją ulegają więc zmianie – i gdy Mike wraca z pracy, urządzają ją w sali Eddiego, do której przemycają pizzę.

Mimo braku wódy bawią się świetnie, nawet lepiej niż w czasie tych pierwszych godzin w restauracji, zanim przypomnieli sobie o istnieniu Tego. Nie są już bowiem przyjaciółmi z dawnych lat, ale przyjaciółmi, i to sprawdzonymi w próbie ognia.

Każde z nich wie o pozostałych coś, co nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane na głos. Można to wywnioskować po tym, jak niewiele niezwiązanych z pracą telefonów odbierali i jak powierzchowne wydawały się ich rozmowy, gdy jakieś się zdarzały.

Odzyskanie siebie nawzajem zmienia w ich życiu absolutnie wszystko.

Tworzą plany, z których najbliższy stanowi wspólny wyjazd do domku letniskowego Billa. Bev zakłada im grupowy czat i nakazuje Billowi apdejtowanie stanu swojej pamięci co godzinę. Bill daje jej numer do znajomego adwokata, który wymiata w trudnych sprawach rozwodowych. Richie nie zna adwokatów, ale ponawia propozycję z płatnym zabójcą.

Na koniec żadne z nich nawet nie udaje, że nie ma miękkich kolan. Mike wykłada im raz jeszcze powody, dla których wierzy, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Teoretycznie mają one sens, ale wszyscy przekroczyli już w ostatnich tygodniach swój życiowy limit zdolności zdawania się na wiarę.

Bill jest w samolocie, gdy na reszta doznaje olśnienia, które jest jak kubeł zimnej wody wylany na głowę – ich kolejność opuszczania Derry odpowiada tej sprzed lat. Długo sprzeczają się, czy ma to jakieś mistyczne znaczenie i czy Bev i Ben powinni w takim razie wstrzymać się z wyjazdem do czasu, aż Derry opuszczą Richie i Eddie. Wreszcie dają za wygraną i postanawiają pogodzić się ze świadomością, że tak czy inaczej nie pozbędą się w najbliższych dniach uczucia nerwowego skręcania w żołądku.

Richie ma jednak trochę mniejszą trudność z oddychaniem i przełykaniem z każdą mijającą godziną. Obudzony w nocy po raz drugi Bill mruczy z irytacją, ale odpowiada na ich kontrolne pytania bez zawahania i rozłącza się dopiero, gdy Richie pyta, czy przed pierwszym pocałunkiem trenował częściej z lustrem czy na złączonych palcach dłoni. Ben przesyła im co parę godzin uspokajające wiadomości, a Bev organizuje pełen żywych reakcji livestream, w czasie którego oprowadza resztę po jego wypasionym mieszkaniu.

Ponieważ Eddie bez wielkiego trudu zapierdala w czasie rehabilitacji jak króliczek z reklamy Duracell i ma dobre wyniki badań, lekarz potwierdza wstępnie wypis za trzy dni. Richie kupuje bilet na lot do LA.

W chuj boi się tego, co może wyniknąć z pozostawienia go z Eddiem sam na sam, ale kolejne dni okazują się najcudowniejszymi dniami, jakie przydarzyły mu się od lat.

Jest tak, jak w czasie setek leniwych popołudni w domku w lesie, jak na szkolnych wycieczkach, jak gdy nocowali w pokoju któregoś z nich jeszcze w czasach, zanim Richie trafił na szczyt czarnej listy pani Kaspbrak. 

Gadają bez przerwy – wreszcie o istotnych sprawach, nie jakichś męczących i w sumie nudnych kwestiach życia lub śmierci. Eddie wyjaśnia, o co właściwie chodzi w jego pracy, która okazuje się wcale nie być aż taką zamułą. Richie opowiada mu w zamian mnóstwo anegdotek z życia związanego z bredzeniem na scenie, łącznie z najbardziej krindżowymi epizodami, o których nigdy nikomu nie wspominał. Przechodzą płynnie od top dziesięć najlepszych ekranizacji komiksów i top dziesięć tych, których twórcy powinni siedzieć za straty moralne widzów, do tematu tego, które z tragiczno-ikonicznych trendów lat dziewięćdziesiątych i dwutysięcznych zaliczył każdy z nich. Richie nieopatrznie pyta, jak to możliwe, że Eds dorobił się w czasie tych dwóch dekad parunastu nowych alergii, i proponuje mały eksperyment weryfikacyjny, naiwnie nie przewidując, że skończy się to odwróceniem kota ogonem i półgodzinną pogadanką pod tytułem _Jakim trzeba być deklem, by nadal palić papierosy w tym wieku_. Eddie próbuje go przekonać, że _Shrek_ wcale nie był najlepszym filmem ostatnich dwóch dekad i że zakończenie _Lost_ miało sens, ale też – że powinien się wreszcie postawić i zacząć występować z własnym materiałem. Co prawda dodaje: „dla własnego dobra, bo inaczej ktoś wreszcie cię zamorduje i dostanie za to nagrodę”, ale Richie wie doskonale, że Eds nie może go skomplementować wprost, bo od razu dostałby wysypki. Mają radykalnie odmienne opinie w kwestii tego, kto powinien wygrać obecną edycję Hell’s Kitchen.

Nie zgadzają się prawie w niczym, jak kiedyś. Eddie wysłuchuje jednak jego spostrzeżeń z takim ożywieniem, jakby były fascynujące – by chwilę później spróbować dowieść, czemu są totalnie idiotyczne.

Tylko dwa razy poruszają tematy, które zahaczają o fakt, że ich relacja bezpowrotnie się zmieniła.

Pierwszy ma miejsce, kiedy Richie w ramach wspominek wyrzuca z siebie ranking najgorętszych tatuśków z Derry, który aktualizował na bieżąco przez całe nastoletnie lata. Gdy wylicza nauczycieli, szkolnych trenerów i sąsiadów z miejsc od dziesiątego do drugiego, komentarze Eddiego rozkładają się gdzieś pomiędzy „blech”, „jesteś chorym człowiekiem” a wzruszeniem ramion. Kiedy jednak dochodzi do bezkonkurencyjnego lidera rankingu, czyli ojca Stana, Eddie zastyga ze szklanką wzniesioną w połowie drogi do ust i zaczyna entuzjastycznie kiwać głową. Dochodzą do wniosku, że magnetyzm rabina Urisa był wynikiem połącznia surowej charyzmy z urokiem zakazanego owocu i umięśnionymi ramionami, a także – że Stan by ich zamordował, gdyby to usłyszał.

Drugi raz zdarza się ostatniego popołudnia w szpitalu. Richie je akurat prawdziwy obiad, któremu, o zgrozo, towarzyszy nawet surówka. Został zmuszony do przyniesienia go z bufetu, bo gdy otworzył sobie drugą megapakę czipsów, Eddie rozłobuzował się jak małpka pigmejka na dopalaczach. Po tym jak jego pięćdziesiąte: „wywal te rakotwory i zjedz coś normalnego”, nie wywarło oczekiwanego skutku, zmiażdżył pięścią na proszek zawartość paczki i wysypał ją do kosza na śmieci. Obaj zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, że gdyby tylko wywalił czipsy z torebki do śmietnika, musiałby chwilę później obserwować, jak Richie wyciąga je stamtąd jeden po drugim.

Gdy jedzą, na moment zapada cisza z rodzaju tych, które zapadają zwykle, zanim ktoś mówi coś, czego potem nie da się już odkręcić. Jest tak ciężka, że Richie zaczyna rozważać wyskoczenie przez okno.

– Nie wierzę, że minęły niecałe trzy tygodnie – mówi wtedy Eddie. – Kiedy zadzwonił Mike, byłem akurat wkurwiony korkiem na ulicy i jakimś durnym spotkaniem z klientem... To jak alternatywna rzeczywistość.

Po jego minie można wywnioskować, że właśnie próbuje się zebrać do Tej Rozmowy, którą odbyliby już dawno, gdyby ich rozwój emocjonalny nie zatrzymał się na etapie podstawówki. Richie doskonale wie, że powinien się zamknąć i pozwolić mu mówić.

Jest jednak sobą.

– Chomiki przechodzą całą ciążę w niecałe trzy tygodnie – rzuca informacyjnie.

– Serio? – Eddie marszczy brwi.

– No. Czytałem w „National Geographic” albo innym szajsie.

W dniach między pobudką Eddiego a wyjazdem jego żony przeglądał mnóstwo przypadkowych gazet. Ale czytanie ze zrozumieniem szło mu akurat trochę mniej niż średnio, więc nie był pewien, czy nie chodziło jednak o świnki morskie. Albo inne szczury.

Eddie robi swoją doktorską minę.

– Ach tak, tytan informacji prasowej, „National Geographic Albo Inny Szajs”!

– Nie stamtąd bierzesz swoje teorie spiskowe? Pisali też, że małe zwierzęta są wredniejsze, bo agresja musi się rozłożyć na mniejszej powierzchni...

– Przyznaj... – Eddie zniża głos do poufnego szeptu – po prostu lubisz dostawać w wpierdol. I dlatego nieustannie się o to prosisz?

Richie robi pełną namysłu pauzę.

– Jestem otwarty na eksperymenty, jeśli cię to kręci...

Eds przewraca oczami, ale widać, że przygryza policzek. Potem zanurza widelec w sosie na talerzu Richiego.

Ciągle odwala coś takiego, coś ze swojego klasycznego repertuaru, nie mając nawet pojęcia, że totalnie się tym zdradza. W poczekalni na dermatologii było mnóstwo numerów „Seventeen”. W jednym z nich zamieszczono oświecający artykuł, dzięki któremu zagadnienie gestów mowy ciała, po których można poznać, że szaleńczo podobasz się chłopcu, nie miało już przed Richiem tajemnic.

Dywersja odnosi jednak skutek, bo Eddie darowuje sobie to, co chciał powiedzieć. Richie zapewne osiąga tym samym kolejny oszałamiający sukces w dziedzinie autosabotażu. Fakty wyglądają jednak następująco: do ich pożegnania pozostało paręnaście godzin, a Eddie mógł powiedzieć przerażająco wiele rzeczy, które w jednej chwili odebrałyby im cały ten czas.

– O której masz lot? – pyta Eddie wieczorem.

– O pierwszej.

Kiwa tylko głową, ale jego obojętna mina jest tak przekonująca, jak emocjonalne sceny odgrywane przez statystów w serialach paradokumentalnych.

W głowie Richiego wyje syrena strażacka.

Gdy rezerwował bilet na lot prawie pięć godzin wcześniej niż lot Eddiego, wydawało mu się to nie tylko mieć sens, ale i być spóźnionym aktem troski o samego siebie. Nie wytrzymałby tego – niezręcznego pożegnania dwóch kumpli w tłumie na lotnisku, momentu, w którym Eddie odwróciłby się do niego plecami po tym, jak Richie tak długo warował na jego wycieraczce. I tak czekało go parę namiętnych dób spędzonych w łóżku w towarzystwie Jacka Danielsa. Jeśli zanim nastąpią, miał szansę przynajmniej odejść jako pierwszy, chciał ją wykorzystać.

Nagle zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że zamierza zrobić to Eddiemu już po raz drugi, i zachciewa mu się wrzeszczeć.

**[17]**

Ich ostatniego ranka w Derry Mike wpada do szpitala przed pójściem do pracy. Richie uściskuje go na pożegnanie, ale gdy nadchodzi kolej Eddiego, ten zasłania się rękami w obronnym geście.

– Nie wytrzymam tego cholernego déjà vu!

Richie czuje ogromną wdzięczność, gdy Mike zapewnia uspokajająco po raz tysięczny:

– To jest martwe, chłopaki. A ja będę w Derry jeszcze przez parę tygodni. Jeśli wyda mi się, że zapominacie o czymkolwiek, natychmiast ściągnę tu wszystkich z powrotem.

Eddie pozwala się uściskać, ale jego uśmiech przypomina uśmiech żółtego psa z mema, który siedzi w płonącym pokoju.

– Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz naszą rozmowę, Mikey – rzuca jeszcze Richie, zanim Mike znika za drzwiami. – Dla przypomnienia: nie, nie, nie nie, nie, nie _, nie_ , NIE, nie i jeszcze raz _nie_.

Rozbawiona mina, z jaką macha mu na pożegnanie Mike, dobitnie świadczy o tym, że szanse, że przejmie się tą poradą, są równe szansom, że Richie zostanie zaproszony do poprowadzenia najbliższego odcinka SNL.

Eddie przygląda się temu ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dostanę zawału, jeśli spytam...? – rzuca po chwili wahania.

– Tak.

– W takim razie nie dziś.

Wraca do przepakowywania tobołów, które przywiózł mu z hotelu Richie. Idzie mu to marnie, to znaczy jak normalnemu człowiekowi – bez porównania z jego zwykłym poziomem pracownika magazynu z odzieżą z trzydziestoletnim doświadczeniem. Dwukrotnie o czymś zapomina i bluzgając pod nosem, wywala z walizki część już spakowanych rzeczy i zaczyna od nowa.

Richie wie, że to nie najlepszy moment na zadanie pytania, czy gdyby jego graty nie podróżowały raz ułożone w tej tajemnej ścisłej kolejności, wywołałby to apokalipsę. Żeby się czymś zająć, wyszukuje w internecie najśmieszniejsze fragmenty z recenzji powieści Billa i kopiuje sobie z nich cytaty, które warto zapamiętać na później.

Jeśli będzie musiał jeszcze kiedyś pisać sobie CV, ma zamiar umieścić w nim umiejętność kontrolowania głosu w każdych okolicznościach. Kiedy czyta Eddiemu najlepsze kawałki, jakimś cudem wciąż brzmi jak wiecznie zadowolony z siebie kutafon.

Gdy Eds chowa do walizki wszystkie rzeczy, które rozłożył wcześniej na łóżku, wygładza parę razy pozbawioną zmarszczek pościel i siada na krześle po drugiej stronie łóżka niż Richie. Nalewa sobie wody do szklanki, ale tylko zaciska na niej dłoń, nie podnosząc jej do ust.

Jest tak spięty, że Richie ledwo powstrzymuje się przed wyciągnięciem ręki i zmierzwieniem mu włosów.

– Richie – zaczyna wreszcie tonem, którym wylicza pewnie trudnym klientom powody, dla których nie powinni inwestować w kryptowaluty. – Przymknij się na chwilę i posłuchaj uważnie, ok? Nie dam rady powtórzyć, bo wyprę to od razu z pamięci, mam w końcu doświadczenie. – Próbuje chyba uspokajająco się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu uśmiech Normana Batesa z końcówki _Psychozy_. – Przepraszam, że wciągnąłem cię we własne bagno. To było strasznie nie fair, ale od powrotu kiepsko mi wychodzi rozsądne myślenie...

Kiedy Richie otwiera usta, by zauważyć, że przecież jego procesy myślowe nigdy nie miały nic wspólnego z rozsądkiem, Eddie ucisza go spojrzeniem.

– Muszę coś zrobić ze swoim życiem. Byłem cholernie nieszczęśliwy od wielu lat, ale przed powrotem do Derry nigdy nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że mógłbym coś zmienić, bo nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś _potrafiłem_ czuć coś prócz wkurwienia, frustracji i otępienia. Nie pamiętałem tego, więc założyłem po prostu, że nie mam takiego trybu w oprogramowaniu... Ale nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda mi się nie tym razem nie stchórzyć i wyhodować sobie kręgosłup, a wisi nad tym ogromny znak zapytania, zawsze będę paranoikiem, który tkwił w życiu, którego nigdy nie chciał, bo nie miał odwagi o siebie zawalczyć. – Przez moment wbija wzrok w okno, po czym spogląda Richiemu w oczy tymi oczami kucyka Pony. Udaje mu się utrzymać ton spokojnej perswazji. – Wiem, że zawsze przychodziło ci to z trudem, ale pomyśl logicznie, Rich, po co ci to? Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Może nie wiele lepszego, bo nie da się z tobą wytrzymać dłużej niż przez dwie minuty bez podwyższonego ciśnienia, ale mniej popierdolonego niż ja.

Richie nie może przełknąć śliny, bo drogę blokuje bijące mu w przełyku serce. Nigdy nie wpadłby na taką durnotę. Dla wszystkich było przecież jasne, kto był tą zjebaną połową ich duetu.

Przed oczami znów stają mu setki momentów. Tym razem nie są jak uderzenia w brzuch, ale jak pierwszy łyk ciepłego napoju po długim przebywaniu na mrozie.

Eddie wymierzający mu kopniaka, rąbiący go z łokciem czy przydeptujący mu stopę tysiące razy, na sekundę przed tym, jak z ust Richiego wyleciało coś, co przekraczało o milę granicę między zabawnym a kurewsko obraźliwym. Eddie, który po tygodniach bezskutecznego straszenia, że przez dietę złożoną tylko z redbulla i dwóch snickersów dziennie Richiemu zalęgną się w brzuchu pasożyty, zaczął przynosić dla niego do szkoły dodatkowe kanapki. Eddie nurkujący w jeziorze z otwartymi oczami, by wyłowić zgubione przez Richiego klucze do domu, choć był absolutnie pewien, że w syfiastej wodzie roiło się od pałeczek e. coli. Eddie biorący na siebie winę za epizod z roztrzaskaniem popiersia Thomasa Jeffersona, bo z kolejną naganą ze sprawowania Richie nie miałby szans na studia. Eddie, który zostawał u jego boku nawet wtedy, gdy reszta Frajerów obrażała się na niego na dzień lub dwa – żeby powtarzać mu, że jest jebanym złamasem, ale i pomóc mu naprawić sytuację.

Eddie upierdliwie wciskający mu wodę do popitki shotów i zdrowe obiady. Eddie próbujący go przekonać, że jeśli zacznie opowiadać na scenie własne żarty, znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli ich słuchać. Eddie rzucający się na Pennywise'a z nędznym prętem w dłoni, by uratować mu życie. Eddie próbujący go rozśmieszyć, gdy sam wykrwawiał się w miejscu, którego nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. Eddie, który starał się mu wmówić, że to wszystko nie miało znaczenia, bo nie chciał go obciążać swoim bagażem.

Nikt nigdy nie kochał go w ten sposób.

Byłoby fajnie być kimś, kto powiedziałby to teraz Eddiemu, ale Richie – jak zawsze, gdy próbuje wypchnąć z japy jakieś słowa, które nie obniżają poziomu IQ wszystkich w promieniu trzech mil – nie jest w stanie.

Musi więc grać tymi kartami, które ma.

– I co niby miałbym robić z tym kimś mniej popierdolonym? Ok, jebanko z fanem bywało czasem miłe, ale myślisz, że po wszystkim któryś z nich potrafił mnie zabawić anegdotką o tym, mocz ilu średnio osób można znaleźć w barowej misce orzeszków? A z tobą nigdy się nie nudzę. No i dochodzą jeszcze względy praktyczne – naprawdę dramatycznie przydałby mi się ktoś, kto trochę ogarnąłby mi mieszkanie. Mam tam strasznie dużo bakterii, mógłbyś zaszaleć! A w LA na pewno potrzebują kogoś, kto oszacuje im ryzyko otwierania piątej hipsterskiej kawiarni przy tej samej przecznicy.

Richie obawia się, że dudnienie jego serca ogłusza nawet ludzi na podziemnym parkingu szpitala. Eddie zaciska usta i wbija wzrok w okno; wygląda, jakby był na granicy rozsypki. Wszystko, co dalej, zależy od tego, czy zdecyduje się odbić piłeczkę, dołączając do ich odwiecznej gry.

W końcu robi zupełnie inną minę, cudownie znajomą, a Richie czuje się nagle, jakby w tej samej sekundzie wciągnął działkę, dostał orgazmu i wygrał w totka miliard dolców…

– Nie wiem, czy mnie to urządza – mówi Eddie, krytycznie się krzywiąc. – Znając ciebie, spodziewam się tam co najmniej inwazji mrówek. Masz w ogóle gaśnicę? Czujniki dymu i gazu?

…a do tego jakby na niebie właśnie pokazała się tęcza, Netflix podsunął mu umowę na własny program i jakimś magicznym sposobem udało mu się zamienić ciałami z Bradem Pittem.

Świat ma hippisowsko jaskrawe kolory.

– Czeka cię wiele niespodzianek nie tylko w kwestii tego, czego nie mam, ale i tego, co tam mam – odpowiada w końcu Richie. Próbuje zabrzmieć perwersyjnie, ale niszczy efekt, bo nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać przed suszeniem zębów. Eddie odpowiada tym samym, przewracając oczami. _CZY? TO?? SIĘ??? NAPRAWDĘ????? DZIEJE???????_ – Jak już zrobisz przegląd, spiszesz listę i pojedziemy na zakupy.

Eds spogląda niego z podejrzliwością. Miał już pewnie w głowie mnóstwo kolejnych docinków, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować na taką ugodowość. W końcu robi zwycięską minę; niech ma, ten jeden raz. Richie kocha go tak bardzo, że pozwoli mu nawet przemienić swoje mieszkanie w _residencia geri_ _átrica_.

_Będzie z tego materiał na setki występów!_

– Ok – odpowiada po chwili Eddie. Widocznie się rozluźnia, jakby dopuścił do siebie myśl, że po burzy, którą miał wywołać, może nadejść coś, na co warto czekać. – Ale ja prowadzę. Nie wsiądę do samochodu z tobą za kierownicą, po tym jak przejechałeś na dwóch żółtych po kolei.

Wraca! Do!!! Pakowania!!!!! chwilę później, jak gdyby nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego. Na tym etapie Richie nie jest już tym zaskoczony. Wątpił, że gdyby To nie odebrało im tych dwudziestu lat, byliby teraz w stanie rozmawiać bardziej jak ludzie, którzy mają już za sobą okres trądziku i nocnych polucji. Obstawiał, że za kolejne dwie dekady będą gadać dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Chciał się o tym przekonać. Chciał być świadkiem pierdolca, którego dostanie Eddie, gdy zacznie siwieć. Chciał słuchać jego wiązanek w korku i psioczenia, że wylosował największego popaprańca w firmie na biurowych mikołajkach. Chciał, żeby zapełnił mu szuflady proszkami na wyimaginowane alergie. Chciał zabrać go kiedyś na most zakochanych i pokazać mu ich inicjały, żeby usłyszeć pełne pretensji pytanie, dlaczego E nie stoi przed R.

Pragnął tego wszystkiego, jak nie pragnął jeszcze niczego w życiu.

– Idź już – mówi Eddie po raz piętnasty jakąś godzinę później. Sam jest już ubrany w zwykłe ciuchy i gotowy do drogi, choć ma zostać tu jeszcze przez parę godzin, by odbyć ostatnią konsultację i załatwić formalności związane z wypisem. – Masz cholernie mało czasu nie tylko na moje standardy.

To prawda, Richie naprawdę powinien już zasuwać, ale nie może się do tego zebrać, choć nie zostało mu już nic do zrobienia. Ma w bagażniku swoje rzeczy i odwalił pożegnania z personelem szpitala. Uwzględniało to wyściskanie najzajebistszej pielęgniarki świata, która kilkakrotnie udała, że patrzy w drugą stronę, gdy Richie właził na nielegalu do Eddiego, i wysłuchanie opinii drugiej, trochę mniej ulubionej, która poradziła mu bez uśmiechu, by znalazł sobie wreszcie jakieś mniej żałosne tematy do żartów. Był w tak doskonałym humorze, że tylko podziękował jej za opinię i powiedział, że już nie musi szukać.

– Dobra, to jeszcze ostatni raz, żeby do ciebie dotarło. – Richie podnosi się z krzesła pod wpływem piorunującego spojrzenia. – Kiedy już wszystko załatwisz, a potem pooddychasz w torebkę do chwili, gdy będziesz mógł formułować przynajmniej pojedyncze słowa, po prostu do mnie zadzwonisz. Potem zabierzesz rzeczy, wprawisz w ruch formalności i przyjedziesz, bez rozkminiania w panice nad każdym obłąkańczym scenariuszem zdarzeń.

Eddie obrzuca go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

– Żebyś wiedział, że zadzwonię. I to będzie największy atak histerii w moim życiu, więc lepiej zacznij już myśleć nad tym, jak mnie z niego wyciągniesz.

Richie z powagą kiwa głową.

– Już to wiem. Przypomnę ci po prostu, że jesteś silnym, niezależnym smerfem, który...

– Pierdol się.

Eddie robi parę kroków i miażdży mu żebra. Jego głowa ląduje na klatce piersiowej Richiego, który sztacha się jego zapachem jak ekstramocnym dżointem.

Gorący ciąg dalszy, wyjęty trochę z pornola, a trochę z romansidła, następuje tylko w wyobraźni Richiego. Strasznie chce zrobić więcej, ale pęka. Nawet dziecinne cmoknięcie wydaje się nagle o wiele zbyt ostrą akcją jak na teraz, choć obsmyczenie sobie nawzajem algidy drugiej nocy w Derry wcale się nią nie wydawało.

To właśnie główny problem z Eddiem – Richie zaczyna przy nim wierzyć w reinkarnację. Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia dla jego perwersyjnych fantazji o tym, by tak po prostu całować się bez przerwy przez parę dni. Jeśli nie był w poprzednim wcieleniu wiktoriańskim suchotnikiem, był nastoletnią fanką harlequinów.

– Zadzwoń, jak dolecisz – mówi w końcu Eds, wypychając go do drzwi. – Won.

Richie trzyma się całkiem nieźle, dopóki ma publiczność. Zanim znika w głębi korytarza, odruchowo posyła stojącemu w drzwiach Eddiemu namiętnego buziaka, utrzymując kpiącą minę. Okazuje się to masakrycznie wielkim błędem, bo jeszcze zanim dociera do samochodu, déjà vu jest już tak paraliżujące, że ledwo się powstrzymuje przed zrzyganiem się do parkingowego śmietnika.

Jego telefon parokrotnie wibruje. Spodziewa się kolejnych sms-ów od reszty Frajerów, którzy od wyjazdów nieustannie próbowali dyskretnie wybadać sytuację z subtelnością słoni tańczących w balecie, nadawcą wiadomości jest jednak Eddie.

Dr K.   
  
Kurwa   
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie byłem na Florydzie. Trochę wstyd w tym wieku, ale chyba większy nigdy...   
SeaWorld w te wakacje?   
PS WYŁĄCZ TELEFON W SAMOLOCIE!!!!! Zaraz wyślę ci parę linków, bo wiem, że sobie z tego kpisz.

Richie bierze głęboki oddech, a potem przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce.

Mijane w drodze Derry jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało mu się tak mało ohydne.


End file.
